Ultimate ComeBack
by JustinThePokemonMaster
Summary: The Gang finally has a chance at a comeback to their lives after eight years of being banned! but what happens when the traitors decide to take things up a notch? Hit Mans and Regrets, and Much more to come! Read on as the Gang beings their Comeback! AmourShipping, FourthWheelShipping, Sequel to Ultimate Betrayal. A Pokemon Story. Rated T for Death. HIATUS OVER
1. Chapter 1

_Last Time On the Ending of Ultimate Betrayal..._

 _Our Heros had begun the tournament, with Ash having made it past the first round. Now waiting for the rest of their matches and the second round, they went to the market area to see what they could get, but little did they know they where being watched._

 _What they also didn't know was that Team Rocket would be there selling items. Now that Ash has exposed them, what is to happen now?!_

 **Theme Song;**

 **Our lives had gone astray..( All the gang are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (The Mystery man in Black is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Hey hey hey guys! I'm back ;) and I would like to thank you all for your feedback, and, as you can see, ready to start the sequal to ultimate betrayal :D I hope you all enjoy! Now that I'm back I'm going to start this and another pokemon story, but that's for another day ;)**

 **I'm glad that you guys where able to solve most of the puzzle, you hit the nail on the head for Part 1, but Part 2 left you kinda stumped. but DON'T WORRY! You will understand all soon.**

 **Alright, well here we go!**  
 **Disclaimer: I donz own the pokemanz.**

 **Chapter ~ An Honest Living**

Ash stared angrily at Jessie, James, and Meowth as the rest of the gang just stood there kinda stumped. Justin was the first to say anything.

"Umm, Ash? Are you SURE these are the guys from that team rocket? I mean they look like normal shop keepers to me." Justin inquired as Caleb nodded in agreement. Jessie, James, and Meowth sighed.

"Look, Ash here is right, we were apart of team rocket, back when he was still a twerk kid." Jessie responded making the rest of the gang look at them in shock.

"What do you mean, _were_ apart of Team Rocket?" Serena quizzed as Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at each other, before sighing.

"Guess we can tell you, you deserve a right to know." Meowth said as James walked over and opened the door allowing the gang inside.

"Here, have some tea, and take a seat." James said as he, Jessie, and Meowth took seats on some chairs inside the little market. After some suspicious looks, the gang sat down and accepted the tea.

"So, here's how it happened.." Jessie started..

* **Flashback (Yay Finally, a flashback in my story :D)** *

Jessie, James and Meowth walked into Giovanni's room, extremley nervous. After all their failures in Kalos, they were worried about what would happen. After all, Giovanni had told them they were on their last strike. As they walked in, Giovanni imediatley turned the chair around and gave them cold and deadly stares.

"Well.. explain to me exactly what happened in Kalos with you three? I hope you got some rare pokemon." Giovanni said, already knowing the answer.

"W-well.. you see, we kinda.. didn't... really.. get.. any.. rare p-pokemon.." James responded nervously. Jessie and Meowth gulped. Of course James had inkay and Jessie had Gourgeist, but they both had grown extremley attached to them, and didn't want to give them up.

Giovanni scoweled before looking at them with a sinister frown. "Then I have no choice. Cassidy! Butch! Take these three to the testing room. Let's see if our mind control will finally work instead of killing the targets." Giovanni stated as Cassidy and Butch appeared from behind them and handcuffed them.

"Wait! Boss you don't have to do this! We'll do better we swear! Just please don't!" Meowth begged as Jessie and James struggled to get out of their handcuffs.

"I've given you time and time again to prove yourselves. And you've failed every. single. time. So now you're going to become lab rattatas to our experiments. Let's see how long you la-" Giovanni began, but didn't finish as an explosion occured in the HQ building causing everyone to fall to the ground. A grunt ran into the room.

"Boss! We're under attack! An unknown pokemon resembling a Charizard is charging this way! It's only a matter of time until he get's here!" The grunt shouted as he ran back to try and stop the approaching pokemon.

"Hm. I guess it's time we left. Cassidy, Butch, let's go." Giovanni said as he and Persian walked out the door.

"But Boss, what about these three?" Cassidy asked as Jessie, James, and Meowth struggled to get out of their handcuffs.

"Forget them, this place is going to blow up soon and either way they were going to die eventually, let's just get out of here." Giovannie responded as Cassidy and Butch just shrugged and left, leaving the three there to struggle. James then sighed.

"Inkay, please help us." James said as Inkay materialized from it's pokeball, saw them in their handcuffs, and used psychic to unlock the handcuffs. Meowth and Jessie then also sighed in relief.

"Ok, now I'm really glad we thought of dat plan, now let's get out of here!" Meowth shouted as Jessie and James nodded, before running out. As they ran through the halls, the noticed many Rocket Grunts were either dead or severly burned, causing them to shudder. They did NOT want to meet whoever caused this. Which, ironicly, is when they met it, or saw it at least. They ran to an opening to see Giovanni, Cassidy, and Butch flying away in a helicopter, with the figure quickly approaching. The next thing they new the unknown pokemon, (which did resemble a charizard, except it was black, it's wings were different, and had blue flames.) shot a huge flamethrower with caused the helicopter, to their horror, explode. The unknown pokemon then flew away immediatley after.

After the coast was clear, the trio walked out to see there were little remains to the helicopter. And no bodies...

"W..we almost died today.." James announced in horror as he looked at the building. After going around and doing a checkup. They realized they were the only ones alive.

"What do we do now? We've lost everything.." Jessie said staring off into the distance. It was hard to believe what had happened, but it had.

"You know, I've been thinking. Bout all dis. If we had never joined Team Rocket, or just left a long time ago, we could be living really good lives." Meowth claimed. Jessie and James looked at him in confusion.

"Remember the shops we used to have? Dat was good work for us and we always did good." Meowth explained as Jessie and James pondered it for a minute.

"You know.. who says we can't go back to it?" James quizzed. Jessie and Meowth looked at him in shock, surprised that he would suggest it, before thinking about it.

"I don't see why not. It will be nice to do something that we like, and do it right for a change." Jessie said as everyone grinned, before James frowned.

"Theres.. just ONE problem. We have a high criminal record, I doubt we'll be able to make a shop anywhere around Kanto or any of the other regions.

"Hey, you just leave Dat to me!" Meowth said smirking. Jessie and James looked at him in confusion, until Meowth pointed at his amulet.

* **End FlashBack** *

Everyone stared at the trio, some confused, others understanding, others (more or less Ash) angry.

"So why should we just believe that you're all goody goody now? What about your criminal records in the regions?" Ash responded. Everyone else nodded in agreement, until Bonnie noticed Meowth's head was missing something.

"Hey Meowth, what happened to the Amulet on your head?" Bonnie quizzed, causing everyone to look at Meowth, seeing he was missing his trade-mark amulet. Meowth frowned at this before explaining.

"Well ya see, there's a reason our names are cleared. I figured out how to use Pay Day, and used it until we had enough money to pay off our records, so we could be free, but.. I may have used it too much, I don't know, but my amulet shrank and shrank due to me using it too much." Meowth said, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Wow... seems like you guys really did get back on track." Clemont responded as the shop trio nodded their heads.

"Well, I still don't think I should forgive you, you're probably with those traitors." Ash stated, making Jessie, James, and Meowth look at him in confusion.

"Traitors? What are you talking about kid?" James asked, causing Ash to look up in surprise. Were they really innocent? There was only one way to find out. Ash closed his eyes and began to glow blue around him, causing the shop trio to freak out juuuusssst a little. Ash began to read the aura's of the three, and he saw nothing but remorse, kindness, and innocent. They really were telling the truth, about everything.

Ash opened his eyes before looking at the trio with soft eyes. "Looks like I may have misjudged you this time. I'm sorry, but I guess since you were kind enough to explain us your story, it's only right that we tell you ours."

- **1 hour later** -

The shop trio just stared at them, with Jaws gaped. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"So lemme get this straight, you lost in Kalos, and all the other twerps dat traveled with you turned deir backs on you, just like dat? Even da old man?" Meowth inquired, as Ash and Pikachu nodded.

"And then you were banned from anything?" Jessie continued as the rest of the gang nodded in response.

"Hm, seems like you've had it pretty rough. Here, let's make a deal, sort of as making up for those two years of crap we put you through. We're gonna help you." James announced, causing Ash to look up in surprise. " While we can't do to much, we have quite a few things that could be of use, we have plenty of useful items and TM's that we could give you for a lot cheaper than anyone else. And we could keep a close eye on those twerps and tell you what we can get." James continued. The gang just stood there, surprised.

"You'd do all that?" Serena asked, as the Trio Nodded.

"It's the least we could do, besides, we kinda grew to like you kids, and we know that it must hurt, especially from people you thought were close." Jessie expressed. The rest of the gang smiled.

"Thanks alot you three. It's good to know we have some allies around here." Ash said. The trio nodded.

"Besides, we should be thanking you! That battle you had has given Rocket Emporium lots of business! With all our Celebi and Keldeo products, we're getting tons of money!" James said as the trio all had stars in their eyes, causing the gang to sweatdrop.

"Wait, Rocket Emporium?I feel like I've heard that before.." Justin stated, causing Jessie, James, and Meowth to smirk, before the lights went out, and some music started playing.

"Oh no.." Ash mumbled.

"Prepare for Prices that Can't be beat!" A spotlight appeared with Jessie kneeling.

"Maybe buy double because our stuff is so cheap!" Another Spotlight appeared with James standing, holding a rose.

"To protect the world from overpriced items!" Jessie struck another pose.

"To unite our stores to all the regions!" James struck another pose.

"To denounce bad prices for all the goods!" Jess struck yet another pose.

"To extend our store to even the hood!" James said striking yet _another_ pose. ( **Jeez even the joke in his line can't make the striking pose lines annoying ;-;** )

"Jessie!" Jessie backflipped into the air.

"James!" James frontflipped into the air, both Jessie and James landed right next to each other, their backs to eachother, both grinning.

"Rocket Emporium giving sales all the time!"

"Come over now, cause the sales are high!"

"Meeeeowth! That's right" Meowth said jumping onto them, with a foot on each shoulder. The lights then came back on. The entire gang was sweatdropping.

"Uhh. That was... something." Caleb announced with a fake smile, Prankster looked just as confused.

"Well, it's about time we open back up, it was nice talking to you, and come over any time." James stated as everyone stood up, and the gang went to leave, giving their thanks and going to leave. Just before Ash and Pikachu left, James put a hang on his shoulder, an item in it.

"Here Ash, you might find this useful." James declared. Ash picked up the green disc and looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Ash quizzed as James grinned.

"It's-" ( **ANNNND CUT! MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA** )

- **Later** -

The gang walked back to their hotel, sighing as they sat down on the couch. It had been a long day for them, and it still wasn't over. Prof. Omni walked in followed By Abel and Minun.

"Hey kids! I saw your match Ash, and I must say I'm impressed." Omni stated as Ash smiled at him and thanked him before Omni gave them a serious look.

"I came here to let you know. Not long after your match, I got a message from Oak asking me to meet him. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's about you." Omni said as the gang gave each other a nervous look.

"But enough about that! I also saw Caleb's match in the Fire Arena, stupendous win my boy! You didn't lose a single pokemon!" Omni announced as Caleb looked proud of himself, before Justin laughed.

"Please, he just got lucky that his opponent had all fighting types!" The gang laughed as Caleb shrunk back into his seat.

"Hey Prof. So when's the next match anyway?" Clemont asked as Omni looked back at him, with a slightly worried face.

"Well, you see-" Omni started but was interuppted by Abel.

"Oh, the first round is gonna last nearly two weeks, I mean there are Five thousand matches happening." Abel stated, causing the gang to all fall on the floor.

"So what the heck are we supposed to do for two weeks?" Ash quizzed as Omni laughed.

"My boy, we're in the biggest city in Genzu, you'll find something, trust me." Omni said smirking as the gang looked at each other.

"Well all of our matches are at some point this week, so it's gonna be kind of hard for us to do anything as a group, but that doesn't mean we can all just do our own thing." Justin verbalized as the group all agreed that that would be the best thing do to.

"Yaawwn, well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired, and am going to bed." Max said walking up to his room.

"It is getting pretty late, guess we should retire for the night." Clemont said as the gang nodded in agreement, before going to bed. Omni and Abel sat in the lobby for a while just chilling before hearing a voice.

"There ya are Omni! Long time no see!" A plump man in a hawaiian shirt and glasses with tan shorts walked over, causing Omni and Abel to smile at hearing the voice.

"It has been to long, Scott."

 _Meanwhile. On a Hill_

A figure sat on a hill viewing all of Rementano City. He was sporting all black basically, along with a spiked leather jacket. He viewed the city, before looking again at his holograph, a picture of a certain raven haired trainer was on it. He sighed again before walking down the hill towards the city.

 _Also Meanwhile, on a boat at the docks of Rementano._

A figure with a blue jacket and a red hat with jeens and black hair walked onto the port, before looking over. He checked his pokenav, making sure the region was correct. He took a deep sigh, before saying, "Just wait Serena, I'm coming."

 **Chapter End ~**

 **Oh boye! What a chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Ultimate Comeback! So much mystery at the end of this one, whos the black figure? Who's looking for Serena, (Might be too obvious) Why's Scott here? All will be revealed in due time my children, in due time ;) Okee dokee, well there ya have it! I don't know WHEN the next chapter will be out. All I can say is that with the new story in the works, and school, (Ug) Ultimate Comeback will NOT be daily, but I'll try to make the chapters a little longer. Ok then, enough rambeling! Later guys!**

 **Next Time on Ultimate Comeback!**

 **Chapter ~ Split decisions on the Frontier!**

 **(Idk, will probz be changed)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme Song;**

 **Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (The Mystery man in Black is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Hey guys! How's it hanging? Hope you're ready for chapter 2! sorry that this has taken so long but the first week has really taken alot out of me, but no matter! Here we go doods and doodets.** **Here goes nothing! Maybe, Idk. we'll see.**

 **Chapter ~ Split decisions on the Frontier (If it isn't obvious enough .)**

Ash yawned as he and Pikachu walked down the stairs to the lobby. It had been a great nights sleep. Oh, so good. As he walked into the lobby he saw the rest of the crew were already sitting in the lobby waiting for him.

"Jeez Ash, took you long enough. Didja sleep good?" Max asked stifiling a laugh as Ash walked over to the group groggily. Caleb noticed this and got a worried look.

"Ash, Nightmare didn't-" Caleb began but was soon interupted by Ash. "Yes. Your ded gom Dark Rai gave me nightmares. You gotta learn to tame that thing man." Ash said slightly annoyed by his troubled sleep. Caleb sweatdropped to this. He would have to talk to nightmare later. Suddenly Max's pokenav began to buzz.

"Hey, looks like Prof. Omni wants to meet up with us at his lab. It's on the far side of town so we should really get going." Max asserted as the crew looked at him in confusion. Wonder what Omni wanted?

"Geez, do we REALLY have to walk all the way? That's gonna take so long!" Bonnie complained, as the gang sweatdropped to her childish behavior.

"Hey, it's no problem! Hey Author! Skip to when we get there please!" Justin shouted.

"Uh, Justin? Who are you talking to?" Serena quizzed, causing the crew to look at Justin like he was crazy. Justin sweatdropped.

"Guess we're walking.. heh." Justin sighed walking out quickly, embarresed.

 **Well now that I've made myself look like a fool. Might as well jump the crew to the Lab.**

About one hour later, the crew arived at Omni's lab. It was right next to a desert, but with still lush areas around. There was a note on the door saying, _Hello Ash and Co! Come right in the doors unlocked!_

" _It's a wonder this hasn't been broken into yet, what with him just letting the whole world know his door's unlocked._ " Pikachu said deadpanning at the Professors mistake. But never the less, the gang walked in.

"Omni! You here?" Ash shouted through the room. About five seconds after he shouted, the sound of books falling and a bunch of stuff falling down was heard.

"Oh! Ash! I'm coming hang on! Just a second!." The voice stated before Omni came running down the stairs, in Happiny Pajamas. The crew tried to stifle a laughter, but the happiny's were too strong.

"BWAHAHAHHAA!"!  
"OH WOW WHAT IS THAT?!"  
"LOL!"

Omni sweatdropped at the mocking and just accepted it until the laughter died down. "Well, uh, welcome to my home! Abel is still asleep so please be quiet, in the mornings he can be sort of hyper and I really hope you didn't just wake hi-" Omni began, but was interuppted by you guessed it.

" 'SUPHOWISTHISGREATMORNINGOHHEYGUYSHOWAREYOUIT'SAGREATMORNINGISITNOTOHBOYWHATAGREATDAY,MANTHISREMINDSMEOFTHETIMEWEWEREHAVINGAPEACFULMORNINGWHENWEGOTATTACKEDBYALANDOROUSDUETOITBEINGCONFUSEDLUCKILYITCALMEDDOWNTHANKSTOTHEHELPFROMSOMEFRIENDSTHENITWENTONIT'SMERRYWAYANDTHE-" Abel basically shouted the entire time. Before Omni placed a hand over his mouth so he would just SHUT UP.

"Abel! Lad, go take your medicine please!" Omni asserted stressfully. Abel nodded before going into the kitchen. The entire crew sweatdropped to Abel's attitude and hyperness. Omni sighed before looking back at the gang.

"So how did you kids sleep? Good I hope." Omni said as the crew nodded (Minus Ash) before they heard a voice that was familiar to two of the crew.

"Hey Omni, I hear you say they're here?" A Voice quizzed before a plump man with a hawaiian shirt walked in and smiled. "Guess I was right. Hey Ash, Max, long time no see." Scott announced as he took a seat, Ash and Max sat there stunned, the rest of the crew looked confused, except Caleb and Clemont.

"Hey I know you! You're Scott, founder of the Battle Frontier!" Caleb shouted estaticly to see his idol. Scott smiled, glad to know that someone else knew him.

"Scott, it's good to see you, but how'd you know we were here?" Ash questioned confused. He knew Scott had his ways, but he really didn't expect Scott to know he was here.

Scott just laughed before responding, "Saw your match on Tv, along with the rest of the frontier brains, uh, that's the main reason I came here, I need to talk to ya." Scott's face went from a relaxed happy one to a serious one the second he said that. The crew looked at him in worry.

"What's wrong Scott?" Max asked, already suspisous as to what it was. The rest of the crew also had a pretty good idea as to what it was.

"Well ya see. Word spread pretty quickly 'bout how you five were banned from anything offical for abusing your pokemon, and word found its way to the brains. And needless to say, they were extremley angry. When they found you here, they came straight away. All of them. They plan on taking you guys out of the event. So I came here quickly to warn you before they got here. So just be on your toes." Scott stated tensley, sensing a presence nearing the building. He knew exactly who it was. Ash sensed it too, but didn't know who it was.

"All of them? Surely they didn't ALL believe that crap Oak said?" Justin said, angered by the news. Scott just shook his head.

"Well aside from me, Spencer was the only one who was on your side, but his age finally got to him and.. well sad to say, Spencer's no longer with us..." Scott announced sadly, hanging his head down, the rest of the crew did too, before the door burst open.

The crew and Scott all jumped up from their spot and turned to see none other than Anabel at the door with Espeon. Ash, Max, and Scott were paralyzed, knowing that of all the Brains to come find them, this was the second worst, the worst being Brandon. She looked at them with angry eyes, none which anyone had seen before, well except Scott. Her eyes then met with Ash's before announcing.

"Scott, next time you try to sneak out, don't do it right after I've gone to bed." Anabel stated bluntly, causing Scott to sweatdrop. Anabel then looked at Ash, anger in her eyes.

"Well look who we have here. Ash, Max, and others, it's time you came with me, we're going to the battle pyramid." Anabel asserted coldly, causing the crew to look at her with defiant eyes. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and began to growl, lightning sparking from his pouches.

"There's no way we're going with you! Not withoug a fight at least." Clemont said as he grabbed Luxray's pokeball. Anabel scowled at the crew before grabbing her pokenav, about to speak into it before getting interuppted by Ash.

"Wait! Think about this Anabel, does it really make sense that we would abuse our pokemon? Just talk to them and you'll find out we never abused them!" Ash responded attempting to reason with her. By the looks of things he was getting nowere.

"I know very well about your mindwashing. Oak has told us all." Anabel stated bluntly, causing the crew to look at her in disbelief.

"...Ok, _really?_ " Justin said in frustration. Anabel looked at the crew in anger before coming up with a plan.

"Ok tell you what? Ash and I will have a battle, you win, I'll leave you alone, for now. I win, you come with me, and face your punishment." Anabel said towards the crew, a bit of arrogance in her voice. The crew looked at each other, then huddled together.

"So, do we do it? It could be risky, I mean she's a battle frontier you know." Bonnie said as the gang looked at each other. Before Ash stood up and walked over to Anabel.

"I accept your challenge." Ash responed

" _It's on Anabel!_ " Pikachu yelled

 **Chapter End ~**

 **Well there you finally go guys! I'm really sorry that this took forever and it was short, but, man Junior Year is Killer. It tires me out a bunch, and I get to tired to really write. I appologize guys, but FEAR NOT! Why? I don't know. But Like I said, I'm sorry guys.**

 **ANYways, So Anabel followed Scott, and now has challenged Ash to a battle, what will be the outcome? Wait to see! Alright see yall later!**

 **Next Time On Ultimate Comeback!**

 **Chapter ~ A Battle of Mind and Wit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Finally back after getting used to the school. Well not really, but in an attempt to not burn myself out I've started relaxing a little more, so this happened! I hope you enjoy and as I mentioned in A Legends Journey, I will start uploading one at a time, so after this chapter, A Legends Journey will continue. Also, I would like to mention that a new ally to the crew will be introduced at the end of this chapter ;) just saying, it's a requested oc.**

 **Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (The Mystery man in Black is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Chapter~ A battle of mind and wit! Mega battles!**

The crew walked outside of Omni's lab with said professor, Scott, Abel, and Anabel following suit. The crew along with Abel sat on one end while Ash and Pikachu walked up to a podium while Scott got up to referee.

"This will be a one on one match, which will end when the Pokémon on either side is unable to battle, begin now!" Scott declared as Ash and Anabel stared each other down

"Pikachu, it's time to roll!" Ash stated as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran into the battlefield. "Let's do this" Pikachu replied with confidence in his voice.

"Don't worry Pikachu, your mind will be healed soon. Alright my friend, come on out!" Anabel retaliated as Espeon materialized from her pokeball.

"Alright let's start things off with quick attack into iron tail Pikachu!" Ash shouted as Pikachu shot towards Espeon at hyper speeds before switching out into the steel type attack, slamming it into espeon before it could react.

"Espeon, grab it with psychic and throw it onto the ground until it can no longer fight!" Anabel retaliated as Espeon recovered and grabbed Pikachu in a psychic hold. It then continued to slam Pikachu into the ground time and time again.

"Pikachu, release yourself from the hold with a Thunder to the sky!" Ash shouted as Pikachu shot a powerful thunderbolt into the sky before losing control and getting thrown into the ground again.

This continued a few more times before

Pikachu couldn't get up anymore, and was struggling to stay conscience as it was. "Now Espeon, clear it's mind if any brainwashing with mind heal!" Anabel shouted as espeon's eyes glew a different color than usual and surrounded Pikachu's head. One minute later espeon's eyes turned back to normal, before turning towards Anabel, shaking her head.

"I can't find any trace of brainwashing Anabel.." espeon explained as Anabel's face took on one of a look of shock.

"What?! But we've been practicing that for months, we've used it against organizations plenty of times!" Anabel exclaimed as she began to go through any possible reasons as to why the move wasn't working, causing Ash to laugh.

"Ya know Anabel, even though we only spent a few days together, I figured you and the others would know better than to believe I actually abuse my pokemon, sure I push them to their limits and sometimes they get hurt, but I never try to just let it happen during a battle or training regiment. Speaking of battles, this one's about to end!" Ash shouted as clouds began to form in the sky before a massive bolt of Thunder came down and struck Pikachu. The crowd watched in anticipation as the smoke from the shock disappeared slowly to see Pikachu fully recovered and with an electric gleam of sorts surrounding him. Pikachu was smirking as he looked towards Ash.

"Shall I?" Pikachu questioned as Ash returned the smirk.

"Yes we shall, now Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded as Pikachu rushed espeon, giving it no time to react as Pikachu slammed into espeon and then back flipped to Ash's side of the arena, looking as if he had taken no damage.

Anabel recovered from her shock before looking at espeon and then back to Ash before grinning. "So maybe we were wrong, but I still want answers and I'll get them! Now Espeon! Use swift!" Anabel shouted as Espeon's eyes glew yellow and yellow stars began shooting towards Pikachu.

"Now Pikachu, cut the stars with Iron tail!" Ash retaliated as Pikachu's tail got a sheen of silver and began rapidly throwing his tail at the stars, shattering the ones that were about to hit him.

"Espeon, use psychic!" Anabel commanded as Espeon grabbed hold of Pikachu before it grew a look of pain and let go of Pikachu.

"Thunder Coat won't let you do that!" Now Pikachu let's finish this off! Use Volt Tackle once more!" Ash commanded as Pikachu once again rushed Espeon.

"Hey guys, what's Thunder Coat?" Abel asked as he continued to watch the battle.

"Oh, Thunder coat is this new move Ash and Pikachu came up with. Pikachu shoots a powerful bolt of Thunder into the sky, and if he times it right, it will come down and land on Pikachu, giving it a golden gleam along with a much boosted defence." Max explained. Just then, Justin's holograph went off as he looked at it before looking up.

"Wuh-oh, my match is up, I'll see you guys later ok?" Justin stated as he and mew got up to leave.

"Who's your opponent?" Caleb asked as Justin was about to leave.

"Uh, somebody named Juan. Never heard that name though. See yall later!" Justin responded before running towards town.

"Alright Espeon, let's finish this up with psystrike!" Anabel cheered as Espeon charged up multiple purple orbs and shot them at Pikachu just as he came into contact with Espeon, causing a big explosion and a good chunk of smoke to cover the battle field.

By the time the smoke cleared, Pikachu was standing perfectly unharmed while Espeon lay fainted on the ground.

"Espeon! Return my friend, and thank you for your performance." Anabel said as she looked back towards Ash and the rest of the crew.

"I guess I really was wrong in this situation, but please Ash, could you tell me what this is all about?" Anabel asked as Ash turned toward the rest of the crew, who nodded in approval.

"Sure Anabel. We'll tell you."

Meanwhile, Justin and Mew were running towards the Brown stadium, before slowing to a fast walk. As they were walking, Justin could hear plenty of nearby people talking and whispering, mainly it all consisted of the following;

"Hey isn't that the guy who murdered Pokémon to make that mew?"

"What a despicable person, how'd he even get in this tournament?"

"I bet he uses that mew the entire time. Wimp." Ok. THAT ONE was Drew and May, so it wasn't much of a surprise, but still it was painful to hear the rest of them. Justin sighed as he and mew made their way to the brown stadium area.

"Hey, blonde twerp!" A voice said, causing Justin and mew to turn and face James and Meowth.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Justin asked as he and mew walked up.

"Not much, just running the shop, but we had two questions. One, where are you heading? And two, didn't you say you had am Absol?" James quizzed as Meowth rubbed some glass Gengar figurines.

"Answer to one, I'm heading off to my round one match, answer number two, yes I have an Absol. I was planning on using her in the match. Come on out girl!" Justin said as he clicked on a luxury ball and an Absol materialized from the pokeball.

"Hey Justin, Mew. What's up?" Absol asked as she sat next to Justin.

"Not much girl, just showing you to James and Meowth." Justin said as he petted Absol's fur.

"Perfect! I was hoping you would. Do you have a moment? I would like to show you this." James said as he got under the table and brought back a little box. He opened it showing that it contained a black/white stone.

"Ya I have a moment, but what's this? Justin asked in confusion as he eyed the stone.

"It's something that we found, and we have our suspicions, and would like to test it on Absol, if you don't mind?" James quizzed as Justin looked towards Absol, who looked back with trusting eyes, knowing that he would make the right decision.

"Well, I..."

The crowd was screaming in excitement as the match. Was fixing to start.

" **Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the third round of the brown stage! This matchup features Juan of sootopolis city vs. Justin of Lanore Island! It will be a three on three battle with no substitutes! The last team with Pokémon standing will be proclaimed the winner, now let's give a round of applause for our trainers!** " The announcer shouted in ecstasy as Justin and Juan walked onto separate sides of the stage.

"Hello there, I'm Juan, former gym leader of sootopolis city. I hope I can see a wonderful battle today against you and your Pokémon!" Juan stated as he grabbed a dive ball from his belt.

"Great to meet you! I'm Justin, resident of Lanore Island, I also hope to get a great battle here today, even if I lose -" Justin looked towards Absol's poke ball. "- and who knows, maybe this will prove to people that I'm not a bad guy." Justin responded as he grabbed the luxury ball and held it out as well.

"Let the battle begin!" The announcer shouted as Justin and Juan threw the poke balls towards the muddy stadium.

"Let's be legendary together, Absol!"

"Let's go Tentacruel!"

And with that the matchup began with Absol standing on a rock and Tentacruel floating slightly above the mud.

"Alright let's start this off with psycho cut Absol!" Justin screamed as Absol's horn began to glow a purple teal before shooting multiple purple arches at Tentacruel.

"Going for a type advantage move I see, very well, Tentacruel, block it with protect!" Juan retaliated as Tentacruel formed a blue shield around him causing the psycho cut to do nothing.

"Now Absol, use will-o-wisp!" Justin commanded as Absol shot purple flames at Tentacruel, who couldn't dodge nor protect from it.

"Now Tentacruel, use Toxic!" Juan retaliated as Tentacruel shot a giant toxic ball at Absol, badly poisoning her.

"Absol, use refresh!" Justin yelled as Absol began to glow a light green.

"Now let's show this Tentacruel your true power! Use psycho cut!" Justin commanded as Absol's horn once again gained a purple tint, before shooting purple glowing arches at Tentacruel once more.

"Protect Tentacruel!" Juan commanded as Tentacruel once again reflected the purple arches.

"Now use guillotine while it's defence is low!" Justin screamed as Absol's horn gained a iron sheen and hit Tentacruel head on, causing it to fall to the ground fainted.

"Return Tentacruel, and thank you for trying." Juan sympathized to his Pokémon as the crowd cheered and booed at Justin.

"That's a very powerful Absol, but we both know that's not it's full strength is it?" Juan quizzed as Justin looked back at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked as Juan smirked before pointing at Absol's leg.

"I see that stone on your Absol." Juan replied, causing Justin to smirk before he answered.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me. You were a gym leader after all. Might as well use it. Who knows maybe this will show people that I'm not a bad person." Justin answered before looking at Absol, who smirked back.

"Well time for my next Pokémon, Gyrados, let's go!" Juan commanded as a Gyrados materialized and landed in the mud.

"I figure you can tell what's about to happen next. So I'll skip with explanations, Gyrados, MEGA EVOLVE! Juan said ecstatically as he clicked on a stone on his sleeve and Gyrados began to glow a rainbow color before evolving into a bigger more intimidating Gyrados. The crowd cheering in excitement.

"Well looks like it's time for us as well-" Justin began as he pulled a necklace out of his hoodie, revealing an amulet with a mega stone in it. "- Absol.. MEGA EVOLVE!" Justin yelled as he pressed the stone on his amulet causing the wristband on Absol to glow as Absol became enveloped in a rainbow light before her body began to grow wings and her horn grew much bigger. When the light cleared Absol looked completely different.

" **Well folks, looks like we have here a mega battle! Which one will come out on top, and which will fall**?" The announcer cheered as the crowd also began to cheer, now for both sides.

"We'll start off with a dragon dance!" Juan stated as Gyrados began to become surrounded by purple-orangish flames.

"We won't let you get off that easy! Now use will-o-wisp Absol!" Justin retaliated as Absol once again shot the purple flames, burning Juans Pokémon.

"Smart, but not smart enough, now use Waterfall Gyrados!" Juan commanded as Gyrados shot towards Absol with water under it before hitting Absol upwards and charging forward.

"Shadow claw!" Justin commanded as Absol's claws grew a good size with Dark Matter before slashing at Gyrados as it came into contact. Both Pokémon flew back, but not without Absol getting stuck in the mud.

"Now's our chance, Gyrados! Use hydro cannon!" Juan shouted as Gyrados shot the ultra water move at Absol.

"Absol use protect!" Justin commanded as Absol created a blue sheen, protecting it from the mega attack. By this point Absol was able to get out of the mud.

"Now use guillotine while it can't move!" Justin commanded as Absols horn once again gained a silver sheen, before it shot towards Gyrados, hitting it spot on.

"Gyrados! Return my friend, you did excellent." Juan said as he looked back at Justin.

"Well it looks as if your Absol's quite powerful my boy. Guess I only have once choice at this point. Go Kingdra!" Juan stated as Kingdra materialize from its pokeball and stared down Absol.

"Thank you very much Juan, but I think it's high time we wrap this up! Let's finish this with Guillotine Absol!" Justin commanded as Absol rushed Kingdra once again.

"We won't let you that easily, take it down with HydroPump!" Juan retaliated as Kingdra shot the powerful water attack at Absol as she rushed it, but it wasn't enough to stop Absol as she hit head on, causing Kingdra to drop fainted.

" **Unbelievable folks! Justin has one the first match with just his Absol! And it can mega evolve too! This kid will go far folks**!" The announcer shouted as the crowd now fully cheered for Justin victory. Absol ran up next to him and he began to pet Absol as he looked back up towards the crowd and grinned, before leaving.

Up in the crowd someone else had watched the entire match, while holding a luxury ball of their own.

"That Absol looks strong, but I beg Alisha could beat it!"

- **Later that night** -

The man in black walked down an alleyway, looking around seeing that No One was there, and sighed while looking at his holograph.

"Are you Jack Franklin?" A deep voice said from the darkness. Jack looked around, but saw no one.

"It's just Franklin, what do you want?" Franklin said as he continued to search for the voice.

"What I want is none of your concern. However. I do have a job for you." The voice said as a stack of money slid down the alley. Franklin picked it up and counted it before looking back.

"I'm listening..."

 **Chapter End~**

 **Phew! Such a long chapter, such time this took! I hope you all enjoyed the battles! I don't really have much to say, so I guess that's it! Adieu!**

 **Incoming Chapters!**

 **Chapter 4 Explanations and Aubree joins the fray!**

 **Chapter 5 Justin Vs. Aubree!**

 **Chapter 6 Jirachi Plays MatchMaker?**

 **Chapter 7 An Electrifying Battle!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (The Mystery man in Black is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Hey guys! I hope you're ready for the next chapter! I am! I was really happy getting to make this, I enjoyed it much more than the last chapter, but ya, anyways I have been trying to keep up the back and forth between this and A Legend's Journey, and hey! I did that! With my mind! Lol, but anyways, this chapter earns its T rating around the middle of the chapter, so just watch out for that!**

 _ **Totallynotsuperman: Umm, bro? Franklin has been the mysterious man since the ending of Ultimate Betrayal xD**_

 _ **UltimateCCC: Well ya know what? I wanted Gyrados to know it. It's my story and I do what I want with it :). Besides it's obviously not Canon, I mean its on a fanfic website. So who cares ya know?**_

 _ **AshPile: Glad to know you're liking the story pal!**_

 _ **Abel: Don't worry, I have a plan for dat Sceptile ;) It involves the Round 2 Arc, but we're still in the Round 1 Arc.**_

 **Chapter~ Explanations.**

Justin and mew ran all the way to Prof. Omni's lab after his match. He was happy for the sweeping victory, but wanted to see what had happened with Anabel.

When he got to the lab, he walked in to see everyone sitting down, and Anabel with a very shocked face. From the looks of things, the crew had told her everything, from right after the Kalos league to the recent events.

"so.. let me get this straight. Professor Oak was ashamed of your failures, tried to make you quit by talking to you, and then basically removed your privileges to anything competitional? Anabel quizzed as the crew nodded in response.

"And for taking Ash's side, you guys were banned from anything as well?" Anabel continued to ask, getting more nods. She turned her attention to Caleb and Justin.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know you two. Are you in the same situation?" by Anabel asking this, Caleb deadpanned while Justin went on to explain.

"Well yes and no. Same reason, different circumstances." Justin replied as he pulled Caleb up. "I'd tell you, but there are more important things at hand, so maybe another day." Justin continued. Anabel nodded in understanding.

"So Anabel, could you tell us what you heard about us? We would like to know what Oak has been telling us." Ash requested. Gaining the attention of the others, who had been silent during the story Ash had been telling.

"Well you see, it all began like this…"

Professor Omni was walking down the halls of the conference stadium reading the files of the round one matches so far. They went as follow. Jack Marco. Ritchie Sapphire. Harriet Jerico, yada yada yada, he could go on forever. So far 1,000 matches had already gone by, but 4,000 were still to go. Omni brushed his hands over his head as he read over ALL of the matches. Why didn't he just stay with the others and listen to the story? Anything would be better than this. As he continued to walk, he didn't notice the angry-looking professor walking towards him.

"Excuse me, Omni? If I may have a word?" Omni paused when he heard the voice of Prof. Oak and turned to see the distressed professor.

"Yes, Oak? What is it?" Omni replied as he looked at the demeanor of Oak. He looked tired, stressed, and slightly angry.

"I'd like to discuss the contestants of Ash Ketchum, Clemont Xero, Serena Yvonne, Bonnie Xero, and Max Maple. I told you why Ash was banned and you still allowed them to participate?! These five are criminals! Surely you've read everything about them? Abuse of pokemon, murdering pokemon- mostly those that didn't even belong to them, and Poke theft! We even have one trainer as a witness! His name's Damien. Here, I'll go get him for you-" Oak continued to say before being interrupted.

"Umm, Oak? I am very aware of why they were banned, and I'm also aware that they are wanted for these crimes in the regions. I've seen everything." Omni explained as Oak gave him a shocked look in disbelief.

"Are you sure you know EVERYthing? You know the younger two right? Max and Bonnie? They were kidnapped! kidnapped from their families I say! At one point we recovered them, but they attacked us! They have been brainwashed! The kids could have an excuse, but the older ones are most certainly criminals! We should march up to them right now and arrest them and confiscate their pokemon! It's safer for everyone here if we-"

"Now wait just a minute Oak!" Omni shouted at the Professor, who flinched for a second. "I've done PLENTY of research and I am WELL aware of everything about them. But as far as Genzu knows, the evidence just doesn't fit! My Espeon read their minds when they first arrived and not only detected no forms of brainwashing, but no memory of pokemon theft, murder, abuse, or anything else in that range! Now please, leave me be, I have a lot of battle records to look at." Omni continued in a tone of anger as Oak walked away.

"You'll regret this Omni, just you wait.." Oak mummered as he continued to walk away.

The frontier brains sat in a meeting hall room waiting for Scott to walk in. It was nearing the season of the Battle Frontier, and a new set of trainers were coming in. The year before it had been ten, a significant jump compared to just Ash or Reggie. This year there was supposedly twenty-something. Were they in for a surprise. Scott walked in with a stressed face as he sat down at one of the chairs and pressed a button, causing a holographic screen to appear. It was an article about a certain five trainers.

"What's this all about Scott? I thought we were going to discuss the new Season?" Noland quizzed as Scott shook his head.

"We will afterwards, right now I need your opinion on this. Just read it." Scott said in a flatlined voice, causing everyone to look at him in shock. They had never seen Scott talk like this before. Needless to say is surprised them. After getting over their initial shock, they began to read the article.

 **WARNING TO ALL TRAINERS AND PEOPLE OF: KANTO, JOHTO, SINNOH, UNOVA, KALOS, OR HOENN! THESE 5 TRAINERS ARE WANTED FOR VARIOUS REASONS AND ARE MOST LIKELY TO BE SEEN IN YOUR REGIONS FOR THEIR VARIOUS LEAGUES AND COMPETITIVE REGIMENTS!**

 **Serena Yvonne- Pokemon Abuse and Murder. Kidnapping, thievery.**

 **Clemont Xero- Pokemon Abuse and Murder. Kidnapping, fraud, thievery, constructing various robots for destruction.**

-Next was the one that made everyone's eyes widen in shock-

 **Ash Ketchum-Pokemon Abuse and Murder. Kidnapping, fraud, thievery, murdering Delia Ketchum.**

 **THESE THREE ARE WANTED FOR ABUSE AND MURDER OF NOT ONLY THEIR POKEMON, BUT OTHER POKEMON TOO. AS WELL AS THE KIDNAPPING AND POSSIBLE BRAINWASH BY PSYCHIC TYPE OF MAX MAPLE AND BONNIE XERO. THESE THREE ARE CONSIDERED ARMED AND DANGEROUS. DO WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO TO ARREST THEM AND SEND THEM TO THE KANTO POLICE FORCE!.**

After everyone had read the article, they turned back to look at Scott.

"Scott… this can't be true, can it?" Anabel quizzed as she continued to read the papers.

"Yoish! Of course it's not true! This is just made up by Scott to pull our legs right Scott!" Greta proclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table, obviously unamused. The rest of the frontier brains continued to give their opinions on the matter, obviously all in favor of Ash. After the noise died down, Scott continued to speak

"I hate to say it gang, but it's no lie. There have been recent photos and videos turned in with them having punched or hit their pokemon.-" Scott pulled up videos showing Ash, mainly, punching or kicking his pokemon. "- and about his mother…-" Scott then pulled up a picture of the Ketchum residence, or what was left of it. It was burnt down and there was police tape everywhere.

 **-WARNING! AWFUL IMAGE ABOUT TO BE PUT IN YOUR HEAD! SKIP UNTIL NOTIFIED IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ! CONTAINS SLIGHT GORE. THIS IS A REASON IT'S RATED T!-**

Next was a picture of a body bag…, with Delia in it, and a hole where her heart should be. Everyone gasped at the horrific image of Delia. Not only that. but she was completely scalped, was missing an eye, and had no legs attached to her

 **OK, CONTINUE READING HERE!**

"Ash's finger prints were found on the knife. We can only pray that Delia didn't have to feel any pain…" Scott continued as he took the image down. The Brains had shocked and angry faces on them, as if they wanted to kill.

"Why that little wretch! If I ever get my hands on him I'll rip him to shreds!" Greta shouted as she continued to look at the image on her holograph.

"That goes double for me." Lucy stated.

"To think we ever respected that kid.." Brandon stated in initial shock as he shook his head.

"Now hold on everybody. This is Ash we're talking about! Surely this is a setup!" Spencer rebuttaled, but to his dismay, no one seemed to pay him any mind and completely ignored him, causing him to sigh in dismay.

Anabel couldn't believe what she had just seen and read. To think she ever had a crush on him! She would surely make him pay if she ever got her hands on him!

"And that's everything that happened.." Anabel stated, causing the entire crew to just stare. In horrid shock. Ash was the first to speak up, and it WAS NOT GOOD!.

"Do you mean to tell me.. that those mistakes for people.. KILLED MY MOTHER!" Ash basically screamed, causing everyone to fling, feeling the burst of aura come off of Ash.

"Ash, please calm down man!" Justin tried to reason with Ash, but to no avail.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'LL KILL OAK FOR THIS!" Ash screamed as he started for the door, only to be stopped by Serena.

"Ash, please stop! By attacking Oak, you're only falling for his trap! He wants you to do this! And by doing this, you're only making yourself a murder like those articles said! We'll find a way to make them pay, but this isn't the way!" Serena yelled at Ash to attempt to get him to snap out of his anger. Ash began to calm down before turning to see Anabel, Abel, and the rest of the Crew looked completely terrified by Ash's outburst.

"... Guy's I'm sorry, I just… they killed my mother…" Ash burst into tears after saying that, causing Serena to hug him in attempts to comfort him.

"Ash, trust me, we will make them pay for what they've done. All of them.. That much I can assure you." Clemont said in attempt to comfort his friend as well. The others just remained silent, unsure of what to do in this new situation.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Justin went to answer it, opening the door to a panting girl.

"Huff, Huff! Are you? Great you are! I'm so glad I was still able to find you!" The girl panted as Justin looked at the girl in confusion.

"Umm, can I help you with something? And how did you even know where I was?" Justin quizzed in confusion as he continued to look at the girl in confusion, before she sprang up and held out a pokeball.

"My name is Aubree, and I challenge you to a battle!" Justin then continued to deadpan to this.

Inside a cafe, Franklin continued to read over the report the man had given him.

Ash Ketchum hm? Dispose? That was something he hadn't done in a while. Wait a minute.. these reports..

Franklin could tell almost immediately that these reports were fake, but just shrugged. Oh well. A job is a job.

 **Chapter End ~**

 _ **Round 1 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter~ Justin vs Aubree**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Jirachi Plays Matchmaker?**_

 _ **Chapter ~An Electrifying Battle!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin Strikes!**_


	5. Intermission

**OOPS NO CHAPTER THIS WEEK! Sorry guys, but I'm having some.. trouble deciding what I should do right now. This is mostly because chapter Aubree Vs. Justin is a full out battle chapter and I** _ **Hate writing nothing but battllessssss**_ **. Pluuussss, there's another couple of reasons.**

 **1) I haz a girlfriend now, and I spend a lot of time texting her xD**

 **Angry fan #14: YOU CAN STILL WRITE AND TEXT YA KNOW!**

 **.-. ... weellll here's reason #2 :D**

 **2) I've began Pokemon: A New Generation and well. I've once again gotten "New story Symptom" Where I just really really wanna write a bunch of those for a while. I kind of wanna go on a tiny hiatus, but I know I can't just do that in the middle of an arc. I have to at least finish the Round 1 Arc, so I have to get those chapters done, but will probably make a little hiatus for a while so I can work on my new story.**

 **ALSO, to make up for no new chapter this week, Next week is thanksgiving right? Well I have all week off ;D And I will upload allllllllllll week since I should have plenty of freez time :D**

 **Now to give ya a few questions as sort of a preview to the Round 2 arc, since I should be wrapping up the Round 1 arc next week (hopefully...)**

 **Round 2 Arc Previews:**

"Wow look at that island! It's huge!"

"Remember don't let your pokemon faint! It has to last till the end of the day!"

"This event shall last until only 1000 are left in the tournament!"

"Minun, take a break, I wanna use a new pokemon for the first day, alrighty?"

"Alisha, hang on!"

"You remind me of my sister... I wonder how she's doing..."

"We're being ambushed!"

"I'll hold him off, you guys get out of here!"

"So you're ash? Long time no see.. Time to tell me the truth!"

"It's been a long time, haven't seen you since Alto Mare..."

 **Round 3 Arc Preview because Round 2 is somewhat small. I should mention Round 3 is gonna be the longest, mainly because there will some time before it begins, and is also where I plan to end Ultimate will feature ALOT because, well you'll see, But this is all you're getting for now..  
**

"We will end them before the truth leaks!"

 **Well that's all from me! Adieu for now! WAITTTT I have a poll on my profile, go look it up and make your decision on what you would like as of rn, cause I'm having trouble deciding rn.  
**

 **-Intermisson End**


	6. Aubree Vs Justin!

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (Franklin is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Did you miss me? That's right, the hiatus is OVER! Now, I know I said I wanted to finish the arc before I left, but I just couldn't think of anything for the story. Everything just led to more blanks. But I think I've got it figured out, so here we go! The continuation of ULTIMATE COMEBACK!**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Justin vs Aubree**

Justin continued staring at the girl holding out a pokeball towards him. "Well? Are we gonna battle or what?" The girl quizzed as Justin sweatdropped at the girls attitude. The girl had long Light blonde hair that descended all the way down to her waist. She had steel blue eyes and seemed to be just a year older than Max and Bonnie.

Justin turned his attention to the living room where the crew was attempting to comfort Ash after the news of his mother's gruesome death. Justin frowned, knowing this probably wasn't the best time for a battle. Then again, battles always seemed to lift Ash's spirits, and he enjoyed watching them just as much as he did battling them. He turned towards Aubree before speaking again.

"Um, one second, please. I'll be right back." And with that, Justin closed the door and walked over to Serena, before tugging on her shirt, earning a slap to the face.

"Why would you tug my shirt?! This is from Sparkling Gardevoir, and it can't be-" Serena began to complain, only for Justin to sh her and gesture for her to follow him to another room.

"Look, you know Ash more than anyone, and I need to know if this would lift his spirits." Justin explained, once they got out of hearing distance from the others, to Serena, who nodded in understanding. "-So, outside, I just got challenged to a battle, and I would like to know if maybe watching the battle would make him somewhat happier, or at the very least, take his mind away from his mother's death." Justin finished, looking outside to see the girl was still there. She was, but she looked disappointed. He needed to hurry.

"Well, it's the best shot we have, but do you think this is the best idea? Ash needs to mourn." Serena objected to Justin, who nodded in understanding, before-

*Tack, Tack, Tack!* "Hey, are you gonna battle me or what?" Justin and Serena jumped, and turned their attention to the window, which was being knocked on fairly loudly by Aubree. Justin and Serena tried to stop her, but to no avail, and the persistent knocking gained the attention of everyone else.

"Uh, guys, what's with the girl out the window?" Max quizzed as he turned his attention to the girl outside, sweatdropping when she tripped on something and fell down.

"I don't know. All I know is that her name is Aubree, and she challenged me to a battle about three minutes ago." Justin responded. At the mentioning of the word, battle, Ash's face seemed to light up.

"A battle, huh? Go for it, she might give you a challenge, Justin." Ash stated, shocking, basically, everyone that Ash supported the idea. Justin grinned to see that the idea might just work, before turning to the girl outside the window.

"I accept your challenge. Let's do this." Justin finally responded to the girl, who grinned in delight, before bolting to the front door, as Scott, Abel, Omni, and Anabel followed. Omni led the small group to the battlefield behind his house. Around the area, there were a good amount of Eevee playing, many of who Omni had to make leave the battlefield before walking up to the ref podium.

"How does a three on three battle sound?" Aubree quizzed to Justin, who nodded in response.

"Alright then, this will be three on three battle with no time limit! Let the battle begin!" Omni pronounced as Justin and Aubree both threw out a pokeball. Aubree threw out a Cryogonal, while Justin had an Aegislash.

 **-zZ Aubree Vs Justin Zz-**

"Alright, lets start of strong, with Ice beam, Tear Drop!" Aubree commanded as the Icy pokemon shot off a beam towards the sword pokemon."

"Counter with King Shield!" Justin commanded as a shield formed in front of Aegislash, rendering the ice attack worthless.

"Ok, now use night slash!" Aubree commanded as the edges on the pokemons body formed dark aura, and the Cryogonal shot towards the ghost type, intent on getting the super effective move.

"Take it, and then use swords dance!" Justin responded as TearDrop crashed into Aegislash, dealing damage as blue swords appeared around Aegislash and raised its attack.

"Keep up the pace, with night slash!" Aubree commanded again as the Cryogonol continued to slash at the sword pokemon.

"King shield, then go in for the aerial ace!" Justin retaliated, as the shields formed again, stopping TearDrop's attack, then swinging and hitting the snowflake with the flying type move.

"Back away, and then go for sheer cold!" Aubree continued as TearDrop fled to another side of the field and shot the K.O move at Aegislash.

"Shadow sneak, and end this!" Justin finished as the sword pokemon dissipated into the shadows, effectively dodging the ice attack, and appearing right behind the Cryogonal, and delivering a fatal strike, that sent the snowflake crashing into the ground, knocked out.

"TearDrop is unable to battle! Please send out your next pokemon Aubree!" Omni announced as Aubree returned the snowflake, and thanked it for battling hard.

"That wasn't too bad a battle, considering that Justin's aegislash looks pretty tired from the night slash onslaught." Max commented as the crew watched the battle from the sidelines. Serena nodded in agreement, before turning to see Ash still depressed, despite the battle going on before them.

"Ash, you ok?" Serena quizzed towards the male trainer, who turned quickly and nodded with a fake smile. Serena frowned and looked towards Pikachu, who hadn't even spoken a word since finding out about Delia, and had just sat silently the entire time.

"You two, come with me." Serena told the trainer and mouse pokemon, who looked at her confused, until she grabbed Ash by the ear, and dragged him with her, with Pikachu following suit.

"Alright, let's go Ribbon!/ Go on out Astro!" Aubree and Justin shouted as a Sylveon and Glaceon materialized from Aubree and Justin respectively.

"Hey, eeveelutions, this oughta be fun!" Aubree stated excitedly, causing Justin to grin at the hyper attitude. "Alright, Ribbon, start off strong with Moon Blast!" Aubree continued as the Sylveon shot off a powerful ball of fairy energy towards the Glaceon.

"Hail, and then Blizzard!" Justin countered as the Glaceon shot a ball of ice into the sky, and clouds began to form, dropping hail into the battlefield. The ice eeveelution dissipated in the hail storm, effectively dodging the moon blast. Aubree looked around frantically for the attack, until a giant gust of ice came spiraling from the left side and pelting the Sylveon and sending it flying.

"Use sunny day to put out the hail, and then use fairy wind!" Aubree commanded as the ribbon pokemon shot a red sphere into the clouds and the clouds dissipated and the Glaceon reappeared from it's hiding. The sylveon then shot a wind of pixie dust towards the Glaceon, pelting it with pixie dust.

"Icy wind to counteract, and then use last resort!" Justin countered as Glaceon shot a gust of freezing wind to counter the pixie wind, canceling out the rest of the move, before charging up a glowing ball of energy, and blasting it towards the sylveon.

"Dodge, Ribbon! Then grab it with your feelers!" Aubree shouted from her end of the field. The fairy type pokemon dodged the giant ball of energy with grace before rushing up to the Glaceon, and grabbing it with her feelers, and then bringing it up to her.

"Looks like Justin lost this round." Max stated, watching the battle intensely. Anabel and Omni looked at him, confused.

"What makes you say that?" Anabel quizzed as she watched the fairy type real in the ice type.

"Justin raised his Glaceon to dodge attacks. It doesn't take them well at all. That's why he has hail, to have snow cloak kick in." Max explained to Anabel, who nodded in understanding.

"You sure do know a lot." Bonnie commented, earning a blush from Max, who hid it, however. Bonnie, herself, blushed when she realized she said that allowed. A certain wish pokemon noticed both of them, while everyone else failed to see it.

"Alright, let's finish this off! Last resort!" Aubree finished when Ribbon had brought the glaceon right in front of her.

"Use your own Last Resort!" Justin retaliated as both eeveelution shot off the massive attack in each others faces, and exploded in the near radius of both pokemon. When the explosion ended, both eeveelutions were on the ground, K. O'd.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Aubree, choose your last pokemon! And Justin, call out your next pokemon!" Omni announced as both trainers recalled their pokemon, and grabbed their next pokeball.

"Alright, Alisha! Your turn!" Aubree shouted as an Absol appeared from its pokeball and stared down the opposite field.

"Alright, Aegislash, its time to come ba-" Justin started, only to be interrupted.

"Um, actually, if I could ask a favor?" Aubree asked, causing Justin to sweat drop, but nod. "I kind of want to battle your Absol, to see how it compares to mine." Aubree finished, making everyone in the area deadpan. Justin sighed, at first, before grabbing his Absol's pokeball.

"Alrighty then! Guess you get another battle today! Come on out, Absol!" Justin proclaimed as his Absol materialized from its own pokeball, and faced its opponent, which happened to be it's own species.

"Alright, let's start this off with Shadow Claw!" Aubree commanded as Alisha rushed towards the opponent, who sat still.

"Sucker punch!" Justin countered, as Absol's horn glew a purplish dark, and then swung it towards Alisha, hitting her before she could attack. Due to getting hit a split second earlier, Alisha lost her focus and didn't do as much damage as intended to Justin's Absol, only pushing it back a little.

"Now, use night slash repeatedly!" Aubree continued as Alisha rushed forward, with her horn glowing with Dark aura.

"Wait for it..." Justin said as Absol sat still, awaiting the attack.

"Now! Use psycho cut on the ground in front of you!" Justin shouted as Absol shot three purple arcs toward the ground, and sent sand flying everywhere from its impact. Alisha, who had been right in front of Absol when it happened, got sand all in her eyes, making her stop her movement and blocking her sight.

"Now, use Guillotine!" Justin shouted, attempting to finish the battle, as Absol rushed forward with an iron sheath on her horn, rushing towards the sightless Absol.

"Alisha, dodge to the right!" Aubree shouted, as the Absol jumped to right, allowing her to dodge the K.O move."

"Again!" Justin shouted, hoping to still end the battle.

"Now, jump back!" Aubree continued as Alisha jumped back, again dodging the attack.

"Keep going, they can't dodge forever!" Justin proclaimed as Absol continued the onslaught, as Alisha continued to dodge over and over again.

"I don't get it, why is Justin still using that move? Normally, he only does it once." Caleb questioned as he watched the battle intently.

"I think I know why." Anabel stated, gaining a quizzed look from Caleb. "He's testing her. I can here what his Absol's saying to him." She explained, gaining a nod from Caleb.

"You must be pretty good in your ability to here that. I can't even here what she's telling him." Caleb stated, earning a glare from Anabel, making him freeze.

"Why do you think I'm the ability frontier brain? I am the best at this." Anabel said with a glare, in which Caleb defensively held up his hands. Unknowing that she was teasing.

"Alright, I've seen enough. Absol, use Guillotine one last time!" Justin shouted as Absol suddenly changed her speed, and shot right in front of Alisha, not giving her any time to react, and hitting her with the K.O move, knocking her out on the spot.

"Alisha is unable to battle, meaning Absol, Astro, and Aeigislash are the winners of the battle!" Omni announced as Justin thanked Absol, before returning her.

"You did great, Alisha, thanks for great dodging." Aubree complimented her pokemon, before returning it.

"I have to say, Alisha did really good at dodging, Aubree. It's not often that Absol and I have to go at full speed for that." Justin stated to the younger trainer, who grinned at him.

"Thanks! Alisha was my starter pokemon, and is my best friend, so the compliment means alot! Although, I do have a question about that last battle." Aubree pondered, as Justin signaled for her to go ahead and ask.

"Why did you continue to use Guillotine?" Aubree quizzed towards Justin, who grinned.

"It was a test. You and your pokemon are very good, so I decided to see just how well Alisha trusted you, so I have a proposition." Justin explained to the girl, who gave him a confused look.

"Uh, what is it?" Alisha quizzed to Justin. As she asked this, Mew materialized from his pokeball and landed next to Justin, knowing what was about to be asked.

"How would you like me to teach you to be an even better trainer than you are now?" Justin quizzed. In the background, everyone watching the battle's jaw hit the ground.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **I gotta say, I love how this first chapter after the hiatus came out. A great long battle, a new character, mystery, and just overall good quality. At least I think. So what do you guys think? Again, I apologize for the wait, but I'm back baby! And Better than ever!**

 **Alright, couple of things before I leave.**

 **1) Im trying to write as often as possible, but I still have school. If you want, I encourage you to read my other story that I'm writing as well, Pokemon: A new Generation, that follows Justin in a different timeline. I enjoy writing it, and I think you would too, its not dark, though. I write one dark story at a time.**

 **2)I encourage you to go check out my friend, Dakotadragons betrayal story, as its rather good. He's a slow writer, but still good, nonetheless. The scrub works :P**

 **Ok thats all! Now onto questions that you could answer or give feedback on ;3**

 **Where are Serena and Ash going?**

 **Thoughts on Aubree?**

 **Thoughts on next chapter?**

* * *

 _Next time: Jirachi hatches a scheme to get Max and Bonnie to go out to dinner alone, but what happens when they are attacked without their pokemon? Who will save them?_

 _Chapter ~ Jirachi plays MatchMaker?_

* * *

 _ **Round 1 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Jirachi Plays Matchmaker?**_

 _ **Chapter ~ An Electrifying Battle!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin Strikes!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Synchro time!**_


	7. Jirachi Plays Matchmaker?

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (Franklin is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Oh gosh, its Justin, lets get out of here!**

 **...**

 **well here's the next chapter ya jerks.**

 **All jokes aside, let me explain why this was so far behind in my schedule. well, 1, Coding was a pain and I fell WAY behind, just now got re ahead of myself.**

 **And, uh.. some things happened that I'd rather not go into detail about.**

 **And then this chapter was just awkward in general, but it was my longest chapter ever written, coming in at almost 5000 words! Technically a little over 4000 if you think of the footer and header, but I disgress, so WOOPEE!**

 **Also, POKEMON SUN AND POKEMON MOON HAVE BEEN CONFIRMED FOR HOLIDAY 2016! GEN 7 BABY!**

 **Abel: Thanks Man! Its been a pretty good year, How about yours? I get what you're saying, but I think I want the story to have an ending where they stay the same age. Also, to your question, I'll only tell you that Abel has a 99.999999999% percent chance of attaining it ;)**

 **Unknown Guest: Ask, and you shall receive ;)**

 **The Almighty Yoshi: Thank you very much! Technically, this is all important to the arc, plus I'm not looking forward to Arc 2 for various reasons, but in all defined rights, this is the last Side Chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Jirachi Plays MatchMaker?**

"So? Whaddya say? Want me to teach you?" Justin quizzed as Aubree shook the shocked look off of her face, and faced the trainer and legendary Pokemon. She weighed the pros and cons of being taught by a supposed Pokemon killer. If he was supposedly a Pokemon killer, how could his Pokemon mega evolve? They certainly didn't LOOK hurt, but you never truly know.

As Aubree continued to think about her options, the crew continued to watch, and discuss events.

"Huh, that's new. I thought Justin wanted to teach his Brother and Sister first." Caleb commented as he watched the scene, as his shadow nodded in agreement. Anabel faced him with a quizzed look.

"Explain, please." She asked/demanded of Caleb, who sweat dropped at her attitude, while the shadow just snickered.

"Well, you see, Justin has always wanted to teach his brother and sister about battling and Pokemon, but never got the chance to, thanks to Pine... I kind of always thought we still wanted to teach them. Maybe he gave up?" Caleb responded to Anabel, who nodded. As Caleb was about to turn his attention back to the stadium, his shadow grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm, what is it Prankster?" Caleb quizzed as the Shadow pointed behind him to Jirachi, who seemed to be hiding something. It whispered into Caleb's ear, before Caleb began to grin evilly, and turned his attention towards Max and Bonnie, who were talking about something random.

"So, what will it be?" Justin asked again as Aubree continued to think to herself, before turning to Justin and nodding.

"Sure! That would be amazing." Aubree answered as Justin and Mew smiled at the girl.

"Ok, the training starts now! Send out your Pokemon, and follow me!" Justin said, before releasing Absol, Glaceon, Aegislash, Charizard, and Shaymin, and taking off into the desert like area with his Pokemon. Aubree stared at him, like he was crazy for a moment, before grabbing her Pokemon, and sending out an Absol, Cryoganal, Sylveon, Talonflame, Umbreon, and a Pacharisu, and followed after Justin, with her pokemon not exactly knowing what was going on.

Max laughed at the group of Pokemon and People as they took off into the desert. He remembered clearly that Justin would do this kind of training with his Pokemon back at the island, running laps around the island until they were all exhausted. Max had once joined him, thinking it was a good idea, and ended up throwing up three times during the run. He ended up having to stay inside for five hours due to the exhaustion he had felt-"Hey, Max! I need to talk to you for a second." Caleb's voice rang out, interrupting Max's train of thought.

"Ya, what is it Caleb?" Max quizzed as he looked towards the senior trainer, who grinned.

"Everyone's been invited to a formal wear party tonight at seven. Let Bonnie know, will ya?" Caleb told Max, before returning back to his original seat, to talk to Anabel. Max was about to ask questions about it, but shrugged it off before turning towards Bonnie.

"Hey, Bonnie." Max said, getting her attention.

"Ya, Max?" Bonnie asked when she turned towards him.

"Apparently there's a formal party tonight at seven. Caleb told me to tell you." Max said. She nodded, and thanked him for letting her know, before turning back towards Abel and Omni. For some reason, Max and Bonnie both had a bad feeling about tonight.

 _Time Skip; One Hour Later._

"Hey, guys." Caleb said as he and Clemont walked up to the Rocket Emporium Booth. Jessie and Meowth were currently at the booth.

"Hello, Caleb and Clemont, what can we do for you?" Jessie asked as she was shining a glass figurine of a Clefairy.

"We need some info on where to get some formal wear. You see, Jirachi has a plan to get Max and Bonnie together, since they clearly like each other, and we've got it set up were just THEM go-" Caleb responded, before Clemont interrupted.

"Woah woah woah! What? I was told this was everyone!" Clemont protested towards Caleb, who sweat dropped at his friend.

"That was because we needed Bonnie and Max to THINK it was. Don't worry, I'm gonna be watching them to make sure nothing happens." Caleb told his friend, who was about to say something, before Caleb stopped him, "And You aren't allowed to come, because you would be way to strict on Bonnie, since she's your sister." Caleb told him, who thought it over, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but you better watch them." Clemont said. Caleb grinned, before turning back to Jessie and Meowth.

"Any idea where we could find some formal wear?" Caleb asked, as Jessie and Meowth looked at each other for a second, and sweatdropped, before pointing behind Caleb and Clemont. They turned around to see a building on the opposite side of the road with formal wear.

"Oh." Caleb said, causing Clemont, Jessie, and Meowth to deadpan.

 _Time Skip; Seven Hours Later_

"This thing looks, actually really good, where did you find this?" Max quizzed as he looked over himself in a mirror. He was currently in a green tuxedo that Caleb had gotten from the Formal wear shop. To keep up the charade, Caleb had also bought an orange tuxedo, and bought one for everyone else, including Ash and Serena, who were still nowhere to be found, having left during Justin and Aubree's battle.

In the next room, Justin was wearing a blue tuxedo with Clemont, in a normal black one. Justin was laughing as Clemont was scolding Bonnie, and telling her to be mature, because she had wanted a different dress. Justin was there to make sure Clemont didn't give away the secret Date that Max and Bonnie had no clue they were going on.

"Eh, just this store across from Rocket Emporium." Caleb answered, before looking at the window again, to see Jirachi fly past the window. It was time.

"Oh crap, I forgot something! Hey, Max, I need to grab Justin and Clemont to help me with something, take Bonnie to the restaurant, OK? We'll meet you there!" Caleb quickly said, not giving Max any time to respond, and causing him to blush as Caleb ran outside the door. Not a minute later, the sound of Caleb talking to Justin and Clemont about needing to leave was heard across the wall, and Bonnie's near shreek after Caleb told her that Max would be taking her to the restaurant, before a door quickly slammed shut and the sound of glass breaking was heard where the slam had come from.

Max just stood there, dumbfounded, before his brain began to process what had just happened. HE had to go get BONNIE and TAKE HER to the restaurant, without the others.

' _what do I do, what do I do?_ ' Max panicked as he began to think of possible ways to get out of the situation.

' _Ok, Ok, it's fine! We're just friends, so it's fine!_ ' Max said, in attempt to calm himself down, before going towards the door, and walking outside. It was a shame he couldn't bring his pokemon with him, since there was nowhere to put them, but he imagined Jirachi would be around to help him, if need be. He walked over to the door, and, shakily, began to knock on the door. Five seconds later, Bonnie opened the door, looking very nervous, before she smiled.

"Hey B-bonnie! Guess we sh-should go now!" Max stuttered, mentally slapping himself for acting like an idiot.

Bonnie giggled at Max's nervous behavior, signaling that she wasn't the only one surprised by the recent turn of events. Still. It didn't change the fact that she couldn't be more nervous.

As they walked out of the hotel and towards the destination, neither looked anywhere rather than straight, for fear of embarrassing themselves.

From within the trees, Justin and Clemmont were watching the two. Clemmont seemed to be staring down Max for whatever reason.

"Justin to Caleb, they are on their way, with no sidetracks. Granted they look extremely nervous and Mew has predicted a ninety percent chance of failure." Justin said into a walkie talkie with Mew by his side. They waited and watched for ten more seconds before getting a response.

"Caleb to Justin, they'll be fine. They just need to THINK we'll be on our way, and everything will go smoothly." Caleb responded. Justin and Clemmont nodded before continuing to follow the youngest of the group.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone in the crew; May and Drew were relaxing at a cafe, drinking some tea.

"Where is the waiter with our food? It's been five minutes." May grumbled cruelly as she and Drew waited. Out of everyone who had turned their backs on Ash, May had probably changed the most, having dated Drew for six years. It really changed a person.

"Ya, it's taking them a long time. They better have a good excuse-" Drew began, but never finished as his eyes everted to Max and Bonnie, who were neatly dressed an alone.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Drew said smugly as he watched the two. May followed his line of sight, before nearly gasping at her brother and the girl.

"What the heck is my little brother doing with that loser kid alone?" May nearly shreaked, before Drew signaled for her to keep quiet.

"Look, you want your brother back, don't you?" Drew quizzed, causing may to nod. After the events at Oaks, May had always believed that her brother would come back to rejoin the family. She could always have just said that it was a mistake, and that Max was being mislead. That belief had been partially shattered when she saw Max had registered for the Johto league, forcing her to get Oak to ban him, a task easily tooken care of by said professor. She knew her father and mother missed Max, and was, by this point, determined to get him back at all costs.

"Well, this is how we start. I don't see any pokeballs on them, do you?" Drew asked again, as May looked closer and realized there were no areas to hold any pokeballs. She took the hint and looked back at Drew smirking.

"So.. you wanna show those losers what happens when they try to undo what they deserve AND 'steal' my brother?"

After a rather awkward ten minute walk to their destination, Max and Bonnie walked up to an outdoor restaurant that had lights hanging from street lights, and a well designed table sheet on a somewhat small table.

"Uhh, I don't think that's going to fit seven people." Max said worryingly as they approached the table. Bonnie looked around nervously for her brother and the others.

' _Where are they? They said they would meet us here!_ ' Bonnie near panicked in her mind as a butler began to approach them.

"Greetings sir, and ma'am." The butler said in a reformed tone. "The one called Caleb has informed me that he and the others have come across a rather troubling issue, and they will have to arrive late. In the mean time, please take a seat, and enjoy a complimentary berry plate." The butler finished, before swiftly walking away. Max and Bonnie both looked like they were about to have a heart attack from the current array of situations.

' _Are you kidding me?! What could have possibly happened?_ '

"Mmph, mph! Hey, sir, another round please!" Caleb shouted from a diner with Prankster, both eating a large amount of breadsticks and drinking a lot of water.

"Uh, sir, are you every going to actually order something? You've had seven orders of breadsticks already!" The waiter asked, trying his best to not sound aggravated.

"Hey, I'm ordering water, am I not? The sign clearly says unlimited breadsticks for customers! And I'm a customer! He is too!" Caleb countered, pointing towards Prankster, who waved at the waiter. The man grumbled, before going off to fetch an eighth basket of breadsticks. Caleb grabbed some binoculars and began to view what was happening with Bonnie and Max. They were both eating berries, but looked extremely nervous. As if on cue, Jirachi flew up to the window Caleb and Prankster were at and began to speak.

 _"Hey, they don't look any less nervous! Any ideas?"_ Jirachi panicked as he looked back and forth between Caleb and the two teens.

"Hmm, try some music, or something! Get them talking!" Caleb suggested as another basket of breadsticks appeared and Caleb and Prankster began to dig in. Jirachi sighed and went to go find some music, hoping that it would work.

Max and Bonnie both quietly stared at each other as they ate, not wanting to speak. After a little while, Max had decided to get rid of the tension.

"So, uh, I guess the others are missing out, huh? All this great food, just for us!" Max said, trying to get Bonnie to laugh. Sure enough, she began to smirk.

"Ya, those guys are gonna be so hungry when they get here, and there's going to be no food!" Bonnie responded, causing both of them to laugh. Suddenly, the butler came back and put on some music, unknowingly making both teenagers freeze, before they looked back over to see the butler shrug, and walk away.

"Uh, so hey, how have you been since we came here?" Max asked as he tried to ignore the oddly timed music.

"Well, the same as everyone else, happy to finally do what I want! After the tournament, I heard from Omni that they have performances here in Genzu! So I'll be able to do that, and Serena too! And they'll have gyms here, who knows? Ash, Justin, Caleb, and Clemmont may get positions as gym leaders!" Bonnie responded cheerfully, causing Max to smile. "What about you?" She asked.

"Well, it's been amazing, it's really a shame Mom and Dad aren't here though.." Max said sadly Bonnie frowned, before he continued.

"But I have a new family now! Serena is like a mom to everyone, Ash is a great friend and taught me the things about battling I didn't know! Justin and Caleb are like Brothers to me, and Clemmont is like a father figure! Granted he always seems testy with me for some reason." Max said happily. Bonnie smiled, before noticing he left someone out.

"And what about me?" She asked. Max instantly became beet red, and was unable to hide it this time. Bonnie gasped, and was about to ask a question, before a giant burst of flames came from the forest and barely missed Bonnie. Both teens stopped, and turned their attention to the forest. Suddenly, the flames shot out again, and began to burn a circle around the teens, blocking off any possible escape.

"W-what's going on?" Bonnie asked frightened as Max held her close and began to search for the attacker. Now would have been an amazing time for aura, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. After the circle had appeared to be complete, a Blaziken and Dusknoir appeared from the shadows, and smirked at the two.

Jirachi began to panic, seeing the two pokemon. He could have done something, but due to his typing and the size of numbers, Jirachi didn't want to take that chance. He had to get Caleb, and qu-"Hey, Look! A Jirachi!" A random person shouted from a distance. As soon as those words were said, pokeball after pokeball began to wizz by Jirachi, the people completely ignoring the fire. Jirachi growled at human greed, before being forced to fly away from the trainers.

Max and Bonnie stared down the two pokemon facing them. ' _Talk about bad timing! I don't have any of my pokemon on me!_ ' Max and Bonnie both thought simultaneously. The Dusknoir and Blaziken fired off a shadow ball and flamethrower respectively at the two trainers, who both jumped out of the way, separating the two of them to different sides of a fiery wall.

Bonnie looked over the flame, and back to the Blaziken and Dusknoir who were both slowly approaching her. She looked over, but couldn't see Max, and couldn't hear much either, with the raging flames in the way. When she turned back, there were no longer two pokemon facing her. There were two trainers there also.

Two very hated people.

"Well, look what we have here, a girl who was where she didn't belong." May taunted as she signaled for the Blaziken to get closer to Bonnie, who gulped in response.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie shrieked at the two, who grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? We're taking my brother back, and sending a message to the rest of you. _You can't undo your punishment._ May said, dragging those last few words out. Drew just remained silent, watching the scene unfold, with a smirk on his face.

That was it. Bonnie had reached her breaking point. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?! SHOULDN'T EIGHT YEARS BE ENOUGH SATISFACTION FOR YOU?!"Bonnie screeched at the two adults.

"Please, that's not the point. The entire point of this was to make sure you pathetic wimps aren't a competition for us!" May said with an evil grin as the Blaziken edged closer and closer to Bonnie, who was to shocked for words to even understand.

"What do you mean, competiti-" Bonnie began to ask, but was never able to finish as when she looked over, a rapid pulse of flames was charging towards her, giving her zero time to react. Right before the flames hit her, she was shoved out of the way, and the figure who shoved her took the flames head on. After the flames died down, May and Bonnie both almost screamed in horror, to see Max covered in flames, only grinning at May and Drew, who scowled.

"Max, what are you doing?!" Bonnie screamed at Max, only for him to slowly limp over to her and stand in front of her, blocking of the others from him.

"... I... won't.. let you.. hurt her.." Max said through pants as he fell to his knees in pain from the flames. May simply frowned at him.

"tch, you always were a smart idiot. Taking flames for such a loser, why? Do you like her or something?" May asked, noticing him look down towards the ground, to avoid eye contact with her.

"Oh, you have your first crush! How cute! Too bad she has to perish. Maybe next time, you'll do as you're told!" May said with a cruel meaning as the Dusknoir suddenly appeared next to Max, grabbed him, and took him back over to Drew and May. Max began to struggle as hard as he could, to escape the Dusknoir's grasp, before Drew swiftly punched him in the nose, knocking him clean out.

"Max, NO!" Bonnie shouted in horror, watching him fall to the ground.

"Honestly, I would be worrying about your OWN health, what with you, y'know, about to burn to death!" May stated as the Blaziken once again shot a burst of flames at Bonnie. Once again, however, right before the flames hit, a figure appeared in front of Bonnie, and shielded both of them from the flames. After the fire died, down, Bonnie looked closer to see who it was, to see a Gengar.

But not just any Gengar.

Prankster.

"Use a mix of Shadow ball and Thunderbolt on the Dusknoir, now! While it's defense is lowered!" Caleb's voice was heard from an unknown location. As quick as it had came, Prankster disappeared into the shadows, and reappeared right behind Dusknoir, delivering a critical strike to its back with a shadow ball and thunder shock. Dusknoir dropped to the ground, making Drew gasp, before he returned Dusknoir, and went to grab another pokeball, but was then dragged into the shadows with Prankster, and reappeared on a different side of the wall of fire.

When Prankster reappeared in front of Bonnie, all May could do was sit there in shock. "H-how?" May whispered, before Caleb jumped out of hiding, and appeared right next to Prankster. May simply scowled.

"So that's your game, huh? Guess we get to take out two in one go!" May shouted.

"Huh, two in one go eh? Ya, I could always go for knocking a second jerk like you out!" Caleb retaliated, as both faced each other, and each pulled out a mega bracelet.

"Mega Evolve!"

Both Prankster and Blaziken over went mega evolution and transformed.

"Blaze Kick!" May shouted as Blaziken's leg burst into flames, and it shot towards Prankster.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Caleb shouted as Gengar shout multiple fair shots towards Blaziken, knocking it back towards May.

"Don't stop there! Use a combination of Flare Blitz and Flame Kick!" May continued, as Blaziken became enclosed in a fiery ball and Began to spiral towards Prankster, making an elegant flame that would have been perfect for any contest.

This wasn't a contest, however.

This was a battle, and Blaziken just left itself wide open for any experienced trainer.

"Enough of this! Prankster, use Dazzling gleam, FULL POWER!" Caleb shouted as Prankster shot off huge amounts of fairy blasts, smashing into Blaziken, and sending it crashing into May, sending them both through the fire wall.

After all was said and done, Caleb looked for Max, to see him knocked out and critically injured. "Are you ok?" Caleb asked Bonnie, causing her to nod meekly, before he nodded, and ran over to Max, and began to check on him. Max had many severe burn wounds and a broken nose, and he needed to get to a hospital fast.

"Bonnie, call 911, quick!" Caleb shouted, but when he looked over, Bonnie had fainted.

 _Timeskip: One Day_

Max opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room, he checked his surroundings, and tried to sit up, only to feel an instant shock from it. He groaned in pain, and turned to the left, only to get another shock from seeing Ash laying in a bed as well, looking worse than Max felt. He sat there trying to remember what happened, before he heard a scream, and Bonnie tackle hugged him, making him wince in pain.

"Max! You're ok!" Bonnie said happily as Max grinned back. After she stopped hugging him, Max turned back to see Serena, Caleb, Clemmont, Justin, and Abel there as well.

"Oh, thank goodness! You woke up earlier than expected!" Caleb sighed in relief, only to get punched by Clemmont, Justin, and Abel, and smacked by Serena.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THEM WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?" They all shouted at Caleb.

"I was! I had to run over there, you know!" Caleb shouted back at them.

"Why weren't you closer! That restaurant had an inside building!" Clemmont shouted at him in anger.

"This is why you never have a guy do a girls job." Serena groaned, before walking over to check on Ash.

Max simply laughed at Caleb's predicament, causing Bonnie to shoot him a quizzed look.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Max stopped chuckling, and looked back towards her.

"Isn't it obvious? We were set up! Not for the whole May and Drew fiasco, but it was only supposed to be you and me at the dinner, never anyone else." Max stated. There was silence between the two, before they both broke out laughing.

"What?! Did they honestly think we needed 'help' for something like this?" Bonnie said breaking into tears a long with Max.

"I know right?! I mean, even if we did like each other, we wouldn't need help!" Max said laughing. He looked towards Bonnie and saw that she had stopped laughing, and had a serious face.

"Uh.. is something wrong?" Max asked; somewhat worried.

"It's just... we did need help.." Bonnie said quietly, making Max freeze up. She then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making him turn red as a tomoto berry.

"... Thank you for helping me, Max." Bonnie said, smiling at him. But when she looked over, he was blushing too hard to say anything, making her giggle at him.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnd, SCENE! Looks like a job well done to me, and a nice save by Caleb! FourthWheel Shipping has finally sailed on this here story, and Amourshipping will begin to be seen more in Franklin Strikes and Synchro Time.**

 **Feelings on May and Drew attacking Max and Bonnie?** **  
**

 **What the heck happened to Ash?**

 **This has nothing to do with the story... yet, but what do you think about Pokemon Sun and Moon? Gen 6.5 or Gen 7?**

 **Side note: If anyone wants to see another Dark Story I'm working on, it's called Operation Red, for all you dark story lovers.**

 **I have 3 stories going on, and here's how they will be uploaded:**

 **Ultimate ComeBack**

 **Pokemon: A New Generation!**

 **Operation Red**

 **Just to give you an idea on when to expect what.**

* * *

 _Next time: Clemmont goes towards his first match, and faces against a champion! But which Champion? And will Clemmont be able to defeat them?_

 _Chapter ~ An Electrifying Battle!_

* * *

 _ **Round 1 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ An Electrifying Battle!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin Strikes!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Synchro time! ( Last Arc Chapter!)**_


	8. An electrifying Battle!

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (Franklin is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Justin here with another chapter!**

 **So, How was your spring break? Mine was awesome, and I got to visit a college for half of the week! *cough cough, that's why I didn't upload cough cough* Eh hem, sorry, my throat there.**

 **This chapter is a great battle chapter! I hated writing it, but a battle chapter nonetheless!**

 **UltimateCCC: Clemmont***

 **The Almighty Yoshi: Thanks for the support! Ya, the 2nd arc isn't gonna be enjoyable, but the 3rd and 4th arc should be! Then we have the 5th arc... *Gulp***

 **Abel: I kind of like that idea. Whether or not I'll use it won't be revealed, however, to prevent spoilers. I'm gonna be real. I don't know what I'm gonna do with Iris. She was originally gonna stay a traitor, but I think I've decided to make a few changes anyway. So we'll just have to see :P. Well, not everyone is a, per say, traitor. May and Drew, by this point, ya, there's no saving them.**

 **Davidtheman23: I was going to originally do that, but there's just one problem.. The main characters in this story have a TON, and I mean A TON of pokemon. The only people who have nicknamed pokemon are Caleb, Justin, and Aubree, so I could do a mini chapter for them, but that would still be a ton of stuff, especially since they don't battle often. Tell you what. Arc 2 will certainly need it, so when I get there, I will list the used pokemon of every main character for that chapter. Do you think that would help?**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ An electrifying battle!**

The crew, sans Ash and Max, stood outside the hospital after being asked to leave to let the injured trainers rest. They had all been relieved to see Max conscious, and it were now just had to hope that Ash would make it out ok.

"So.. yesterday was.. interesting." Justin said quietly as the crew sat outside, breathing in the fresh air.

"I'm just glad they're ok.. we just need to give them time." Abel suggested, gaining nods of agreement from the others.

"Serena, what exactly happened yesterday?" Bonnie quizzed, turning towards the older performer, who got teary eyed from remembering last night. Bonnie frowned, and decided it was best to drop the question for now. At that moment, the doors opened, and Pikachu was thrown out of the doors of the hospital, landing in Serena's arms

"I said, you need to let him rest!" The doctor shouted from the inside, closing the doors. Pikachu glared back at the hospital.

" _Why, you! He's my best friend, how DARE you keep me away from my trainer!?_ " Pikachu growled at the hospital, before calming down, and looking back at the group.

" _So, what's the plan for today?_ " Pikachu quizzed, clearly trying to forget what had just happened.

"Well, I have a match today, so if no one else has secret dates planned-" Clemont said, glaring at Caleb as he did so. "-why not come watch it? It's supposed to be against a champion, so I might lose, but it should still be good." Clemont finished, getting everyone's attention.

"Well, when is it?" Abel quizzed as he pet Minun on his shoulder.

"It's in thirty minutes, so we might as well go now." Clemont said, signaling for the others to follow him, which they did.

 _X-X-X-X-X_

"Gah!" My back's sour." Drew whined as he and May sat on the couch of Oaks suite. They had gone to fine the rest of the group and found Oak first, telling him everything that happened. Of course, making themselves look good.

"You know, it really is your own fault for attacking them." Brock said as he gave both May and Drew an ice pack. Brock had been thinking hard about what Ash had said. He knew it was wrong to ban them, and didn't even really know Oak would go so far. When it had happened, Misty and May had convinced both Brock and Dawn that Ash couldn't make it as a Trainer. The only real argument Brock and Dawn had had at the time was Ash being the only one to take out two of Tobias' legendary pokemon, let alone just one, but that had went down the drain rather fast when the argument was made that Ash only made it to Tobias out of luck. Plus something rather... strange had happened to Oak. He seemed dead set against banning Ash from the very begging. Brock himself was fairly surprised at how strong Ash and them had become. The only reason Brock himself had won the match against Clemont was extremely good typing. Brock was snapped from his thoughts when May began to speak.

"What, are you taking their side or something?" May sneered as she tried to get up, but groaned in pain.  
"What?! N-no, you know better than that! I would never take their side." Brock argued, secretly questioning whose side he really would be on.

"Hey, guys, how are you feeling?" Misty quizzed, walking in.

"We're feeling fine. What's your plans for today?" May responded as she slowly sat up to avoid pain.

"Uh, let's see. A match today, and I think that's it." Misty answered, as she sat down with Azurill. She had probably been the most surprised that May and Drew had failed to simply take Max back. It's not like they were that strong or anything. Bonnie herself had only won because Iris was unaware of Fairy types.

"Is that where most everyone is today?" Drew inquired as he put the ice pack on his back, and sighed in relief.

"Ya, and I think that's where I'm gonna go too." You guys think you'll be ok by yourselves?" Brock answered as he got his stuff to leave. May and Drew nodded, signaling Brock and Misty to take their leave.

 _X-X-X-X-X_

After having left Ash and Max to rest, the rest of the crew, minus Clemont, sat in the audience, awaiting the match to start.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen, welcome to the final day of battles for the first round! Today we've got some exciting matches up, so let's not dawdle and begin! For this match, we have Clemont of Lenore Island-" The announcer, well, announced, as Clemont walked in from the stage, versus a popular new champion from Unova, Iris!" The announcer continued, as Justin, Bonnie, Caleb, and Serena's mouths just dropped as Iris walked into the stage in an extremely large dress, with her hair set into two pony tails. She walked onto the stage and grinned at Clemont, who scowled in response.

"This will be a three on three battle, where the winner will be decided after all three of one trainers pokemon are unable to continue! Are the trainers ready?" The referee asked as Clemont and Iris both nodded. "Then, begin!"

 **zZClemont Vs. IrisZz**

"This is where you're place in the tournament ends! Let's go, Dragonite!" Iris called out as the pseudo legendary appeared before the battleground, and roared ferociously, making everyone applaud.

"Then, I choose you, Electivire!" Clemont shouted, as the menacing pokemon faced each other off.

"Lets, start off strong, use Dragon Rush!"Iris commanded as Dragonite became enveloped in a purple aura, and blasted towards Electivire.

"Counter with Thunder punch!" Clemont ordered as Electivire's fist began to spark in electricity, aND threw a punch right at the incoming dragon. Both pokemon collided, as Dragonite collided with Electivire's fist. Electivire's punch hit Dragonite square in the head, before shoving the Dragonite back. Stunning the crowd.

'W-what? How did he even put Dragonite on such a strain?!' Iris thought to herself as Electivire didn't look hurt from the dragon attack.

"If I can remember, Iris' Dragonite has a bunch of physical attack, according to the corocoro weekly." Serena said as she viewed a small magazine as the battle progressed.

"And since Electivire can be very bulky, I think Clemont is fine in this match up." Justin stated, as he turned towards the rest of the crew, noticing something.. off.. about Abel

"Uh, Abel, you alright? Justin inquired, catching everyone's attention, and turning towards Abel.

"Wow... Iris is much more cute in person!" Abel said with hearts for eyes, causing everyone to deadpan at their friend.

"Uh, Abel, you do realize that Iris is one of the people that betrayed Ash, right?" Serena asked, frowning at the love struck boy.

"Well, people can change, ya know!" Abel said happily, continuing to stare at the girl.

 _Back to Battle!_

"Ugh, it doesn't matter! You stand no chance!" Iris shouted as Dragonite began to rush Electivire, before hitting it with a dragon rush.

"Dragonite knows what attack to use, without me saying a word! Have fun beating that!" Iris shouted confidently towards Clemont, who frowned.

Clemont faced Electivire, who faced back and grinned. ' _She's not the only one, is she?_ ' Electivire sent towards Clemont, who grinned.

' _No, she's not!_ _Give it all you got, Electivire!_ ' Clemont sent back to Electivire, who smirked, before rushing Dragonite as well, and jumped into the air. At that time, Dragonite shot towards Electivire as well, before both pokemon became locked in a flurry of punches. The two continued to be locked into combat, consistently dodging and punching the opponent.

"Look at that, folks! Both pokemon are fiercely going at it! Neither look as if they're about to stop! Iris and Clemont are both saying nothing as they continue the silent duel! But which will come out on top?! Let's watch and find out!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd shouted out to root on the trainer and champion.

Soon afterwards, both Electivire and Dragonite stopped combat, and fell down on their sides of the battlefield. Both were panting severely from injury, but both stood firm.

"It's time to end this." Iris said, with her eyes closed. With that, Dragonite put all of his power into his fist, as it began to glow blue for an Ice punch. At the same time, Electivire's fist began to glow red, for a Fire punch. Both pokemon shot towards each other, before colliding in a fantastic glow from the fire and ice mixing together. Before long, both pokemon stopped their attacks, and fell to the ground, exhausted. Iris stood there, shocked, from seeing Dragonite down.

' _This makes me the only champion to lose a pokemon during their battle!_ ' Iris thought to herself, panicking. ' _This is gonna look SO bad!_ ' Iris snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the referee ask her to send out another pokemon. She nodded, before grabbing a pokeball.

"Hydriegon, let's go!" Iris shouted, as the three headed dragon materialized.

"You're up, Quilladden!" Clemont said, as the evolved form of Chespin came out, and stared down the Dark/Dragon type.

"Pff! T... that's the pokemon you're going with?" Iris asked, trying not to laugh. She could understand using a underevolved pokemon in other matches, but this was a world tournament! You should never use those here! ' _That's why Ash lost the Unova League!_ ' Iris thought, still snickering. Before the match began

"Make this quick, use Flame thrower, with all three heads!" Iris commanded, as all three Hydriegon heads shot a burning flame towards Quilladen.

"Spiky shield! Then use rollout!" Clemont countered, as Quilladen curled into a ball, and spikes shot out all around, protecting it from the flames, and then beginning to spiral towards the dragon.

"Block it with Surf!" Iris shouted, as Hydriegon shot off a wave of water towards the grass type.

"Spiky shield combo!" Clemont commanded, as Quilladens roll out became ensnared with a bunch of spikes, making the waves of water bounce off. Quilladen shot forward and slammed into Hydriegon once again, before rolling off to roll back.

"Fire Blast!" Iris commanded as Hydriegon shot forward a blaring flare, hitting the rollout head on, but through the snare, the rolling grass type kept coming.

 _X-X-X-X_

"Oh, I know this strategy." Red said as he viewed the stage from the box; Cynthia and Lance at his sides.

"Care to elaborate?" Lance quizzed as they viewed the battle.

"Blue showed it to me. The sheild from any protection move can stay when you use rollout. It keeps you safe and allows you to get tons of damage off on your opponents. It's really tricky to break through." Red explained as Quilladen continued to smack Hydriegon back and forth.

"Well, this will be a good test for her, since she is a champion. Granted she's one of the weakest..." Cynthia oped as she watched Iris struggle to take control of the battle.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it?" Lance chuckled. "She was always had the most ego out of everyone, minus Blue, and now her ego is gonna make her lose the one match she's supposed to have in the entire tournament." Lance said, smirking as the battle continued. Red and Cynthia both smirked as well, watching the Quilladen beat Hydriegon senseless.

 _X-X-X-X_

"Now, finish it!" Clemont shouted as Quilladen rolled forward at an alarming rate.

"Not like that! Use an aimed Draco meteor to break through it!" Iris countered, as Hydriegon fired a ball right towards Quilladen, before it burst into eight meteor like objects, and they all shot straight towards Quilladen. All eight meteors landed right on Quilladen, creating a major explosion, and sending Quilladen flying back immediately, with swirls in it's eyes.

"Quilladen is unable to battle, that means Hydriegon is the win-" The referee said, only for Hydriegon to faint on the spot as he did so. "uh.. both pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your next pokemon!" He continued.

"Electrode, let's go!/ Haxorus, show time!" Both trainers called out, as The dragon and orb pokemon materialized from their pokeballs.

"Let's start off with magnet rise, and then use thunderbolt!" Clemont called out, as Electrode used magnetic pulses to rise from the ground, before sending out a wicked electric attack towards the dragon.

"Use Earthquake to block it, and then send the rubble forward with twister!" Iris countered, as Haxorus sent out a viscous earthquake, that sent rocks into the air, effectively blocking the Thunder attack. Then Haxorus send a powerful gust of wind, which sent the rocks all flying towards Electrode, hitting him many times.

"Electrode, use light screen, and then thunder once more!" Clemont shouted as Electrode engulfed itself in a light green coat of energy, before sending off another electric attack.

"Heh, Block it with a guillotine shield!" Iris laughed, as Haxorus's claws gained a iron sheath, before throwing it in front of himself, and blocking the thunder attack.

"Thunder once more!" Clemont shouted, hoping Iris wouldn't notice..

"Block it with Dragon pulse!" Iris countered once more as both attacks clashed head on.

"NOW! Rush forward and use explosion!" Clemont shouted, as the crowd watched. During the time of the attacks, Electrode had been edging closer, to where it was in perfect range to attack. Electrode shot forward and let off a dangerous explosion, blinding everyone as he did so. When the explosion was over, Electrode lay on the ground, K.O'd with Haxorus still able to fight.

"Heh, did you really think a cheap tactic like that would-" Iris said, before Haxorus began to glow gray, and fainted.

 _"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! WITH THE POWER OF EXPLOSION AND THE ABILITY, AFTERMATH, ELECTRODE WAS ABLE TO COMPLETELY TAKE OUT UNOVA CHAMPION IRIS'S LAST POKEMON! AND SINCE CLEMONT STILL HAS ONE POKEMON LEFT, HE IS THE WINNER, AND THE FIRST ONE TO ACTUALLY BEAT A CHAMPION!"_ The announcer shouted as everyone began to cheer for the awesome battle. Clemont smiled, and waved to everyone, before walking up to shake hands with Iris.

"Yes! He beat her!" Caleb said in ecstasy as everyone else cheered for their friend. Well, besides one.

"Aw, I can't believe she lost!" Abel whined, before earning a slap to the face from Serena.

"Hello! Earth to Abel! Clemont is on OUR side!" She shouted, earning a sweat drop from Abel.

As Clemont went to shake hands with Iris, he noticed she was had already went inside the locker rooms. When he went in to find her, she was down on her knees, sobbing.

"M... my reputation... tarnished..." Iris sobbed, as Clemont finally walked up to her. She noticed, before looking up and Glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Iris asked hatefully, causing Clemont to recoil, before regaining his composure.

"I just wanted to say good battle, is all." Clemont said, before Iris stood up, and glared at the scientist.

"How was that a good battle? I wanted to prove that I was a good trainer, and to lose to someone who abuses pokemon is just awful!" Iris responded scornfully, as Clemont looked at her in shock.

' _There's noone else in the room, does she honestly believe that we abused our pokemon for so long?_ ' Clemont thought to himself, before looking back at her. "I'm not sure why you believe that Ash of all people would abuse his pokemon, but I believe you need to speak to someone." Clemont told her, causing her to give a quizzed look.

"What do you mean? I saw clear and evident proof of you guys abusing your pokemon!" She near shouted at him, causing him to throw her a quizzed look.

"Well, look up Salon Maiden Anabel, she can use telepathy, so she will be of some use to you." Clemont said, walking out, leaving Iris to her thoughts.

' _Wait... could I be on the wrong side here?_ '

As Clemont walked out, he was greeted by the crew, sans Ash and Max, to be congratulated.

"Great Battle Clemont! You beat a champion!" Justin said to Clemont, patting him on the back.

"It was definitely impressive!" Bonnie added cheerfully, as everyone walked back to the hospital.

"Thanks, you guys. However, I noticed something... a little off about Iris after the battle." Clemont told the crew, with a worried look evident in his eyes.

"What was it?" Serena asked, causing Clemont to shake his head.

"I'll tell you later... there's something a little more important. Do you think you can tell us what happened to you and Ash?" Clemont quizzed, causing everyone to turn towards Serena, who , once again, began to tear up, but quickly dried them off.

"Yes, you guys need to know what happened." She answered

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnd, END! Holy crap, I hate battle chapters so MUCH!  
**

 **Anyway, to summarize this chapter. painful. I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

 _Next time: After Clemonts Battle, the crew gets Serena to tell them what all happened with just her and Ash. The story will shock them to their core!  
_

 _Chapter~ Franklin Strikes!_

* * *

 _ **Round 1 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin Strikes!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Synchro time! ( Last Arc Chapter!)**_


	9. Franklin Strikes!

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (Franklin is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey guys.  
**

 **If I may take a moment to explain, before you toss your tomatoes.**

 **I really don't know what happened, but in the time span of finals and the start of summer break, I just got hit with a massive writers block. I couldn't think of anything to write, upload, or really anything. It's like my brain had a meltdown after Junior year. The fact that I'm going to be a senior next year didn't help. Hopefully, I can start writing full time again, with my small intervals of chillin like a villain.**

 **Now that I've explained, onto the-*Gets pelted with tomatoes for crappy excuse***

 **Abel: There's a 101% chance that I'm going to use that, but a -1% Chance I'm going to tell you when :) I already know where I'm going to put it, granted you might get an idea by looking at the arc chapters. But, before I move on; Fun Fact, Gary hasn't shown up once in either story so far :o where is he?**

 **All The people who asked me where I was: Real life got in the way, plus a major writers block. Sorry :(**

 **TheAlmightyYoshi: Ya, Iris' current state is kind of.. ify. I'll work on it though. And wait, wat? You think everyone's just gonna up and leave Oak's side :I nah bro. May and Drew are already lost causes. Then there's Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Tracy to take into mind. Not to mention the Frontier Brains ann the general Public.**

 **UltimateCCC: Hmm. Nah**

 **GuestShips: Well, it's more of an otp. An otp is someone's ship that will never happen, but it's based off of personalities. Like some people ship Elsa and Jack Frost. My Otp is Spiderman and Muffet(Undertale)**

 **Savannah: Sorry for taking so long! And it is called Synchro Evolution, but I actually got that from El Torro! You should go check his stories out :)**

 **Terminal: It is a series ya goof :I**

 **Mixt Number XV: Your amourshipping is here, my friend :D**

 **PKMNMasterRed12: Right here my friend :D**

 **TheRandomYee: Whaaat, me being asked to update? Never!**

 **Rockster: Woah, you left a lot my friend. Ok, so I'm going to try to address everything here, pls don't be mad if I don't :)**

 **It is true that I have both Juan and Misty's pokemon Hydro Cannon, but I feel it was just, and here's why. Juan and Misty are both indeed water type masters, and I believe they would be able to teach their water types Hydro Cannon. Of course this is up to opinion and will probably never seen again, but hey, ya never know, amirite? Now the thing with Dawn and Mesprit was sort of an accident. I had originally chosen Azelf, and when I realized Dawn had Mesprit, I had to go and fix it, but I guess I missed one. My bad! And I guess bite was kind of messed up on that one. I don't know what I was thinking with that one ouo;;; my bad! The battle ground was indeed a water field with floating platforms, but there were a few rocks. The Jolteon didn't go to land so it couldn't be hit with the super effective attack. They weren't expecting a double team sonic boom attack. And Floatzel can learn Dig, I did some research :D. The prequel was missing something? Really, I'm not sure what, but I have been trying to fix my spelling.**

 **Thank you so much for loving my story! It's always great to see people are liking my story! I've watched all of the anime, (Except Best wishes, ugh I hated that) and Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are my favorite so far (then again Kalos is my favorite everything, until Alola that is ;P) Well Clemont is the smartest, but he taught Max, not to mention Max was very smart when he was traveling with Ash. And Bonnie is a 16 year old girl, what do you mean, "More mature"? XD 16 year old girls are NOT mature xD. Well, this story was made before XY and Z was announced, and I just figured the confrontation with Flare would have been before the league, so I left that part out, a mistake on my part, I guess. And nope, Oak is not being brainwashed, he's doing this all willingly. But Why?**

 **Well, The synchro evolution is supposed to happen only once in a thousand years, so it probably won't happen. And Clemont has Quilladen, not Chesnaught. Justin does, though. Bonnie does indeed have Zygarde still, but not on her. She has a way of contacting Zygarde though.  
**

 **My friend, you did NOT insult me at all, I take criticism very well, including flames. I kind of am just an unemotional wall on the internet when I wanna be ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Franklin Strikes!**

 _*FlashBack_ *

Ash and Serena walked down the shore of the beach, having left Justin and Aubree's battle. In the midst of all the fun, Serena could tell that Ash's mom was still very much in his mind, despite the battle.

As the pair walked down the beach, Ash shed a tear from his eyes, on the verge of a mental breakdown. Serena noticed this, quickly pulling Ash into a hug, with his arms hanging limp. The wind of the ocean blew passed the two young adults, and wingulls sounded in the distance.

It was then that Ash broke. Right where he stood, Ash fell to his knees and burst into tears, Serena still hugging him.

"Ash, everything is going to be ok.." Serena said calmly, trying not to cry as well. Ash continued to cry, tears flowing out of his eyes.

"It's not fair! Oak took everything away from me as it was! He lied through his teeth to make everyone hate and despise me! I thought at the very least that I would see Mom again! Get to see her proud face, knowing that the lies weren't true! And Oak killed her! Why, Oak?! Why would you do something so cruel! What did I ever do to you?! OAK!" Ash screamed out towards the ocean.

"Ash, please, stop. I know you're sad, but you have to stay strong!" Serena told him, trying the best she could to calm Ash. It wasn't working.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go and kill Oak where he stands?!" Ash asked her angrily; an aura sphere forming in his hand. The sphere was red, rather than it's normal blue.

"Because then Oak wins! You need to prove to him that no matter what he does, you won't let him get away with ruining people's lives!" Serena began to scream. In her 10 years of knowing Ash, the only time she had remembered yelling at him like this since Snowbell city. Tears where in her eyes, as she held Ash tightly. Ash's eyes were wide open now, remembering why he was here in the first place.

Clemont, Bonnie, Max, Justin, and Caleb flashed in his mind, remembering that they had been hurt by Oak as well, aside from Justin and Caleb, who's situation was the same, with the exception of the professor.

Ash pulled himself up from Serena, staring at the ocean.

"Serena, do you remember that day, six years ago?" Ash quizzed, with Serena looking up, unsure of what he was talking about.

"What?" Serena asked, getting up from her spot on the beach, dusting sand off of her pants.

Ash remained looking into the ocean, unwavering from his spot. "The day you came and talked to me." Ash told her. Serena's eyes flashed, knowing exactly what day Ash was talking about.

* _6 years into the past_ *

"Oak did what?!" Ash yelled, with Bonnie and Max looking at the ground, with tears in their eyes. Justin, Caleb, Serena, and Clemont stood behind Ash, with anger in their eyes, with the Officer Jenny not missing a beat.

"He's sent a warrant for the banning of Max Maple and Bonnie Xerosic from any and every official pokemon competition, involving the pokemon league, pokemon contests, and pokemon shows. Frankly, I don't know what you were expecting. You're lucky we don't have one hundred percent proof, or all of you would be under arrest right now." Jenny told them with a stern stare, the Arcanine at her side growling hatefully.

"How can you even be so sure of our guilt if you have no evidence?!" Ash shouted at Jenny, with her reacting by putting her hand on the holster on her side.

"I believe that Professor Oak knows what he's talking about when he says that you are criminals. His word is enough." Jenny told Ash calmly, quickly flicking the safety off on her gun.

"Now, I believe it's time you leave. All of you. I don't want to see any of you in Kalos again."

 **XxX**

"This is just wrong!" Clemont shouted in anger, his hands on his head, with Caleb nodding in agreement, to angry to say anything.

"They had no right to kick out my sister without any evidence! She wasn't even a pokemon trainer before Oak pulled this crap!" Clemont continued to shout, gripping the table in anger. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Bonnie, with tears in her eyes, and a forced smile.

"It'll be ok, brother." She told him, holding back more tears. She quickly excused herself, before leaving.

"Max and Bonnie didn't deserve this." Ash said quietly. His aura spiking in anger. Max continued to look down, with a tear in his eye, before he excused himself to go.

"This isn't right!" Ash yelled, making everyone jump.

"Ash, calm down. Getting angry isn't going to solve anything. We can try another region. Surely Oak missed on-" Justin said, attempting to calm Ash down, but was interrupted.

"He didn't. I just looked at their files. There's not a single region missed." Clemont stated; his computer in his lap. Ash slammed his fists into the wall, causing a hole with aura reminiscing.

Without saying another word, Ash went through the front door, nearly breaking it from his raging aura.

"Ash, come back!" Caleb shouted towards Ash. His cry went unanswered as Ash released Charizard, jumped onto him, and flew off.

"Welp, that's the last we're gonna see him for another month." Justin said in frustration as he reached for the fridge and grabbed some recipe for a chicken. "I'm gonna cook tonight."

"NO! Everyone shouted, including Max and Bonnie, despite still being on the verge of crying.

"Maybe someone else should cook. Serena, would you mind helping me-" Clemont started, before noticing there was no one to be found. In the distance, a Wailord sounded as it shot from the island, with Serena on top of it.

 **XxX**

 _Three days later, atop Mount Silver..._

Ash sat on the peak of the mountain, meditating as his memories ran wild, from the day of confrontation all the way to the day in Kalos with officer Jenny. Oak had gone so far, just do ruin Ash and the few people that supported him, and for what? What did Oak get from all this?

"Why Oak, Why?!" Ash shouted into the skies of Mount silver, a pulse of Aura shot from him, causing an avalanche. Ash continued to scream until he heard a higher pitched scream in the distance. A scream he could recognize anywhere.

"Serena!" Ash shouted, turning towards the cave entrance and sprinting.

 **XxX**

Serena screamed as she ran as fast as possible from the rushing avalanche. Her Abamasnow grunted as he picked her up and started sprinting towards the bottom of the mountain.

"Delphox, use fire blast!" Serena screamed in attempt to stop the snow. Delphox shot out of her pokeball, and shot a blast of fire towards the snow, only for it to get snuffed out by the rushing avalanche.

"Eek! Delphox, return!" Serena shouted, zapping Delphox back as soon as possible. Abamasnow was starting to slow down from exhaustion as the avalanche continued to closer the gap between it and Serena. It didn't take long for Abamasnow to stop running all together and fall, knocking Serena off of him. All Serena could do was scream as the snow closed in on her.

"Sceptile, grab Serena!" Serena opened her eyes to see a Mega Sceptile shoot in front of her, and pick her up, before jumping away.

"Lucario, use wide guard! a Mega Lucario jumped from the mountain and created a wide shield, stopping the snow in it's tracks.

"Now Greninja, make a wall of ice!" It was then that Greninja in it's Ash-Greninja form shot into Serena's eyesight, and fired a beam of ice, until it formed a wall. Lucario released his hold on the wide guard and jumped out of the way.

Safe from danger, Serena sighed in relief as Sceptile set her down. In the sky, Serena watched Ash, riding Charizard, fly down, before landing and jumping off. Ash did not look happy.

"Serena what were you thinking!?" Ash screamed at her, angry that she followed him.

"What was I thinking? What was I thinking?!" Serena shouted back, now angry that she was being yelled at.

"I came here looking for you! You can't just go running off like that!" Serena told him in frustration, the snow storm around them picking up.

"What do you mean, I can't!? Who's stopping me?" Ash retaliated, his aura once again spiking.

"Ash, quit acting like a child, and stop running away like one whenever anything goes wrong!" Serena shouted at him, not in the mood to argue.

Ash continued to stare at her, with the snow storm continued to blind them of anything but each other. Ash began to tear up, before turning around.

"Go home. What I do is my business" Ash said slowly, before walking away, beginning to cry. As he walked away, a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Ash turned back around to see Serena crying, holding more snowballs.

"How many times do I have to do this before you realize that others care about you!" Serena shouted, now crying herself. The Snow storm died down a little as Ash faced the crying girl, her tears turning to ice as they hit the ground.

 _"Master, if I may have a word with you._ " Lucario spoke to Ash through his aura.

 _"Go ahead, Lucario"_. Ash responded, as time froze between the two of them.

" _I have detected a pink aura from around Mistress Serena, implying that she has romantic feelings toward you. You should try to be a little kinder towards her."_ Lucario suggested, causing Ash to blush a faint pink.

" _What are you talking about Lucario?_ " Ash quizzed the aura Pokemon. Lucario sighed before sending an aura link to Ash. Through Lucario's eyes, Ash saw a tint of pink in Serena's aura.

Ash couldn't believe what he saw. For all these years, she had liked him, and he had never known. Was he really that dense?

(Somewhere in Kanto, Misty sneezes)

As the link between Ash and Lucario ended, time slowly started speeding up to normal, and Ash found himself once again staring at Serena, as the snow storm slowly died down.

Serena fell to her knees, still crying.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes! Don't you know we're all there for you! Me, Clemont, Bonnie, and Max have known you for so long! We care about you so much! Even Justin and Caleb, a-and they just joined us on a whim, but they care about you just as much as we do, a-and-" Serena continued to sob, but was cut off when Ash placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena?" Ash asked. She looked up, confused, before he continued.

"How long have you liked me?" Ash quizzed. Serena froze immediately from Ash's question.

"Well?" Ash pressed the issue, determined to get an answer. Serena finally looked up, before answering.

"Since Kalos.." Serena answered quietly. By this point the snow storm had died all the way down, and now all there was was the howl of the wind. Ash slowly walked up to Serena, before hugging her. Serena's eyes widened as he did so.

"I.. I'm not sure how well it would work, but if you want.." Ash trailed off, Serena nearly fainting from what she was hearing.

"Wait, do you mean-" Serena started, but was cut off.

"Yes, I'd like to date you." Ash said. Serena nearly cried as she smiled, before hugging him back.

* _Back to present flashback*_

Serena smiled. "How could I forget, that was the day this relationship started." She answered Ash, who slowly smiled back, before getting up.

"Thank you Serena. You keep helping me realize that there are people for me, including you." Ash said kindly.

"Well, you've always been so kind and helpful to us, it's only right that we-" Serena was interrupted when Ash grabbed her and jumped out of the way, a large bolt of thunder hitting where they had just been.

Ash set Serena down, and his eyes flared with aura, searching for their attacker. In the distance, a man sat on a hill with an Electivire. He moved his hand and the Electivire fired another attack. Ash once again picked Serena up, and dodged the attack again, before forming a sphere of aura and firing it in their direction.

As he did so, the man and Electivire jumped out of the way, and the Man sent out an Abra and teleported away. Ash quickly began to scan the area once again. Before Ash could react, a bullet clipped his shoulder, causing Ash to grimace in pain, before he looked up and Saw the man quickly falling down with a knife.

Ash quickly grabbed a pokeball and sent out Greninja, who jumped up and blocked the man's attack with Cut. As the man and Greninja collided, the man teleported away again with Abra, as Greninja fell back down and landed next to Ash, who was using his aura to heal his wound.

"Ash, are you ok?!" Serena asked him quickly worried that he might be hurt worse.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound. Greninja, keep an eye out for that man." Ash stated, as his aura finally healed his wound.

Ash once again continued his search for the mystery man, and saw him on the roof of a beach cabin a few miles away, holding a sniper rifle.

"Gardevoir, come out and use mirror coat!" Ash yelled, right as the man fired the shot. Gardevoir materialized from the pokeball and immediately used mirror coat, reflecting the bullet and sending it right back towards the man, who once again teleported.

"Ash, look out!" Serena screamed, as Ash turned around to see the man rushing him with a knife.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **And we're back with a cliff hanger! Ya know, I didn't intend for this to have a flash back inside a flash back, but things happen I guess. Anyway, I should be updating a lot more since I once again have the spirit of writing! WOOO! But uh, ya, that's about it xD**

* * *

 **1) Enough Amourshipping for you guys? I hope so :P**

 **2) Excited for the end of the 1st arc finally? Hopefully these will be coming faster, because I didn't intend to have only the first arc finished after a year.**

 **3) What do you think is going to happen to Ash and Franklin?**

* * *

 _ **Round 1 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Synchro time! ( Last Arc Chapter!)**_

 _ **Round 2 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Little Rock Island!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The First Day: Only One Mon!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Second Day: Ambush!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Third Day: You Cheat!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: Choose a Side!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!  
**_

 _ **Break Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Forgiveness  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 1  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 2  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel & Minun pt 3  
**_

 _ **Round 4 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 5 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 6 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_


	10. Synchro Time!

**Our lives had gone astray..( All the crew are screaming and falling into a black abyss)**

 **But Now We've rejoined the fray! (Shows cuts of everyone face with Ash and Pikachu in the middle)**  
 **And with Our Strength! (Franklin is shown overlooking the city with a Pink Electivire**

 **We'll Prove You Wrong.. ( Oak and Pine in the background as Justin and Ash train)**

 **We will follow our vows and will stay Strong! (A Figure watches the gang from the building, before jumping out of sight.)**

 **Lets Go! (Lets Go!) ( Max and Bonnie are battling an unknown opponent.)**

 **Prepare to Fight! (Jessie, James, and Meowth are shown at their store with Wobbuffet and Chimeco)**

 **We Know! (We Know!) (Serena is staring at the moon with Ash, an unknown person watches them.)**

 **We'll soar to new Heights! ( A red blur zooms past Ash and Pikachu, who are grinning)**

 **We'll Show! (We'll show!) (Clemont is working on a holograph while Caleb and Justin Battle)**

 **Who's in the right! ( The Gang and Traitors stare each other down)**

 **And when we fight, together as one.. (Shows quick cuts of everyone, Max grinning, Bonnie and Dedenne also grin with their teeth, Clemont waves, before something explodes)**

 **Finish this quest, that's almost done.. (Now Justin showing a peace sign, Serena smiling, and Caleb throwing a fist into the air, and then Abel facing Ash on opposite ends of an arena.)**

 **We will have our comeback, (An unknown Mega Charizard X Shoots a flamethrower at Pikachu, who Ash then yells to use a move and Pikachu attacks with an unknown move.)**

 **Our Ultimate Comeback! ( Pikachu's attack collides with Flamethrower)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hello Hello Hello~ What's up yall! The journey continues! O and btw, my writing is still going on, just at a slower rate, because I just needed a break, and a long one at that. I'll try my best to update faster, but it's senior year, so don't expect daily posts xD  
**

 **Also... *sniff* Ash lost in the finals.. WAHHHH IT'S NOT FAIR! But it works with this story.. kind of.. ok not really due to the situations of the loss.**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Synchro Time!  
**

Justin, Abel, Caleb, Clemont, and Bonnie sat there in shock, as Serena tried to hold back tears.

"You mean to tell us that someone tried to kill you and Ash?!" Bonnie nearly shouted, as everyone else shushed her, due to them being right outside Ash and Max's hospital room.

Serena slowly nodded her head. "Yes, the man had no name or any connection to Genzu, according to the police, and they know nothing about him." Serena said slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go on.." Serena cried, falling onto the floor.

"The fact that Ash might die is too much to bear." Serena whimpered in a hushed tone. The crew went to comfort her, before the door next to them opened, and Ash and Max limped out of the room.

"I think I can tell the rest of the story, if it's ok with you guys." Ash stated with a grin, before he got tackled in a bear hug by Serena, around the same time that Max got tackled by Bonnie.

"You're Ok!" Both Serena and Bonnie said in glee, causing Ash and Max to sweat drop.

"I thought you were gonna be in that bed till well after the tournament, how are you even standing?" Abel quizzed, since the doctor had put them in critical condition.

Ash simply grinned, "Having aura has it's advantages you know." He told them, giving their answer. Ash simply held out his hand, and a green aura emitted from it. Healing aura.

"Is that how your bones aren't broken?" Bonnie asked Max, who simply nodded.

"Yep! I'm good as new! But.. you are hugging a bit too tight.." Max whimpered, making Bonnie laugh, but not release the hug.

Ash laughed, before turning back to everyone else. "Well, I'll tell the rest of the story. Ya see, it went like this...

 _*FlashBack*_

Ash jumped away as fast as he could from the man's knife, getting his shirt torn in the process. The man continued to bull charge at Ash, with a killing intent in his eyes. Ash continued to jump back, before he tripped on a rock and fell over onto his back. He looked up to see the man a mere foot away, go down and throw his knife down towards Ash's chest. Before Ash had a chance to react, the knife was blocked by Greninja, with cut. Greninja then shot up and shoved the man back, and fired a water pulse at him. The man jumped out of the way once again and grabbed a pokeball, sending out a pink Electivire.

The wind howled quietly as Greninja and Electivire faced each other, before the mystery man simply held out his hand, and Electivire sent off a thunderbolt straight at Greninja, who dodged in a heartbeat.

"Greninja, use water shuriken!" Ash commanded. Greninja jumped into the air and grabbed two shurikens made of water, and fired them off at Electivire, who punched them with Thunder punch, dispelling them."

"Now Rush in with Cut!" Ash shouted. Greninja aimed his arms and legs in a diagonal line, and propelled forward, creating two white blades, and began repeatedly slashing at Electivire, moving to quick to hit with a Thunder punch.

"Use Earthquake." The man said. In between Greninja's attacks, Electivire, slammed his foot down onto the grass, shaking it and causing Greninja stop his attack. Electivire then reared back it's fist and hit Greninja with a powerful Thunder punch.

Greninja flew back before hitting a stone pillar nearby, and creating a dent. Greninja slowly fell to the ground, and groaned in pain, before slowly getting up.

"Greninja! Please stand!" Ash begged Greninja, seeing as Greninja was the only pokemon Ash had on hand at the time.

Greninja rose from the ground, and grunted, before once again getting into a battle position.

"Lets show them our true power Greninja!" Ash shouted, with Greninja nodding its head. "We'll become stronger, and stronger!" Ash shouted.

Greninja slowly started to glow, before becoming enveloped in a tower of water. From the inside, Greninja had become Ash-Greninja (I imagine you know what it looks like, and I'm having a hard time trying to explain it).

"Aerial Ace!" Ash shouted, as Greninja shot towards Electivire faster than it could even see. From behind Electivire, Greninja reappeared, and began to rapidly attack Electivire. Electivire spun around and went to use Thunder punch, but Greninja disappeared once again, missing the attack.

"Now use Cut!" Ash continued his attack. Greninja jumped into the sky once again, the water surrounding you formed into a giant shuriken behind Greninja's back, once again increasing their power even further. Greninja once again propelled himself down towards Electivire, with dual white blades again.

"Thunderbolt!" The man shouted, much louder and bolder than before. Electivire charged up his attack, and sent the bolt of lightning, striking Greninja. As Greninja grunted in pain, Ash began to feel his body jolt in pain as well.

"Greninja, use Water shuriken!" Ash shouted, getting past the pain. Greninja grabbed the giant shuriken behind him, and fired it at the same time as the Electivire fired another Thunder bolt. The attacks collided once again, creating another massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, Greninja was nowhere in sight, with Ash simply smirking.

All around the Electivire, pillars of dust began to shoot out from all around Electivire.

"Acrobatics!" Ash shouted, as Greninja appeared in front of Electivire at the speed of light, and shot his fists up, smashing into Electivire's jaw, before lifting his feet up and kicked Electivire in the stomach, before bringing both of his fists down upon Electivire's head, smashing it into the ground and fainting on impact.

Greninja jumped back to Ash, both falling onto the ground in exhaustion. Ash slowly got up, and came face to face with his attacker.

"W-who are you?" Ash asked in between pants. The man sighed, before answering.

"My name is Franklin."

That was when Ash felt the knife stab him in the stomach.

*End Flashback* ( _Finally_ )

"And that's what happened." Ash finished, during this entire time Serena had not let up on her hug, even when they moved out of the hospital, (and walked past the amazed doctors)

"Franklin, huh? Never heard of him. Though I guess he knew you." Clemont told Ash, trying to think of the outcomes or reasons why Franklin would try to kill Ash.

Ash simply shrugged. "Well I've met a lot of people, but I can't think of any Franklin's I've made that mad." Ash simply stated.

As the crew walked along the street side towards their hotel, Abel suddenly snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh man! I almost forgot!" He shouted, causing the group to look at him in confusion

"The second round of the tournament is finally here! Professor Omni told me to let you guys know that the helicopters are taking off tomorrow, and to be at the stadium!" Abel said cheerfully.

The crew just stared at him, blinking.

"Helicopters?"

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **Annnd done! To be honest I didn't like the last 2 chapters of this arc, mainly because I kind of forced myself to write it, so you guys wouldn't have to wait forever, and I guess that was a mistake, but I'm so so excited for arc 2! I already have it all figured out! (Not really)  
**

* * *

Franklin walked into the alley where he had first met his client. He leaned against the wall, before speaking.

"The job is done." Franklin said, waiting for a reply.

"No.. no it's not! You failed to kill him!" The unknown person shouted, a picture sliding towards him, revealing a picture of the crew outside the hospital room.

Franklin simply stared at the picture, before looking back down the alley. "I did what you want, unless you have more cash, I'm done here." He frowned, before turning to leave. As he did so, he felt a force begin to choke his neck.

"Oh no you're not." The voice said. Franklin gasping for air as he felt the force squeeze on his neck.

"You're not done until they are all dead. Got it!?" The voice yelled at him. Franklin nodding as he began to turn purple from lack of air. The force, letting go of his neck. In the corner of his eye, Franklin saw a dark aura at the tip of the voice's hand.

"Now get out of here and do your job." The voice said in a menacing tone, before Franklin scrambled up, and ran out of the alley in fear.

The voice simply laughed, before speaking. "My job is nearly complete.

* * *

 _ **Round 2 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Little Rock Island!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The First Day: Only One Mon!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Second Day: Ambush!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Third Day: You Cheat!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: Choose a Side!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!  
**_

 _ **Break Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Forgiveness  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 1  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 2  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel & Minun pt 3  
**_

 _ **Round 4 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 5 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 6 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

* * *

Red walked outside his suite, with Pika on his shoulder. He smiled and breathed in the fresh night air. Despite being in a big town, the air was as fresh as a forest's air. He smiled, before looking at Pika.

"I know he's hear, and I know he made it past round one." Red told him, Pika nodding in agreement.

"The question is, where and which one is he?

 _ **Arc End~**_


	11. Little Rock Island!

**(To the beat of Johto League Champions)  
**

 **Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey my guys! Whats this? AN UPDATE! O MY! I HAVE GOTTEN MY VIBE BACK BABY! WOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**

 **Ok enough of that, but I'm excited for the new arc and the new song. What do yall think?**

 **Lumigo: That is a real question isn't it. What is Red's mystery? Well I know, but yall don't ;)**

 **UltimateCCC: Yea the old one didn't really fit any more. But with a new arc comes a new song.**

 **I love Reading: IDEK**

 **Abel: Thank's again for the continued support man! I like the idea about Abel, but Abel does consider Omni his father, and likewise, Omni considers Abel his son. A Romantic Interest? Well not really. The only other characters that could be used are Aubree, who is not an option because she's a teenager while everyone else is an adult, and Anabel, who I haven't really thought about since her one chapter xD. Abel has been in the theme song since the beginning of the story but ok xD.**

 **TheRandomYee: That will never get old xD**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Little Rock Island!  
**

Aubree slept peacefully within her hotel room. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the Fletchling were chirping.

But, of course, every peaceful moment can easily get ruined.

The window opened, and a trumpet began to sound violently in Aubree's room, making her scream and jump out of bed, her eyes wide open. Outside the window, Justin was sitting on his Pidgeot.

"Wakey wakey, execcute and bakey!" Justin shouted, tossing her a granola bar, and jumping off Pidgeot.

Aubree sat there stunned for a few moments, before "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed at Justin, who then promptly unplugged his ears.

"It's time for training, we have to do it before the helicopters come pick everybody up. I do this every morning, so you'll have to get used to it." Justin told her. Aubree groaned, beginning to wish she hadn't signed up for this, before getting dressed and meeting Justin outside.

"So to start off we'll be doing a jog on the sidewalk until we hit the pokemon center, in which we will do 100 push ups, and then some small sparring, and then jog back to the stadium for Round 2." Justin explained, before letting all of his pokemon out. Aubree doing the same.

"But won't our pokemon be wore out when we get there?" Aubree asked, worried for her pokemon.

Justin merely shrugged it off. "There are healing machines at the stadium, so it's nothing to worry about, now let's go!" Justin told her, before beginning the jog, Aubree following suit.

Abel and Minun walked along the sidewalk, having a conversation.

"So what do you think I could do to convince Iris to go on a date with me?" Abel asked, to which Minun put his stubby hands on his chin, deep in thought. The conversation ended when the two saw Justin and Aubree jogging down the road.

"Oh! Hey, Justin! What are you doing?" Abel asked, causing Justin to come to a screeching halt, and also causing Aubree to bump into him and fall down.

"Oh, hey Abel, just doing some training. I'm teaching Aubree here how to become a better battler."

This peaked Abel's interest. "Training, huh? Can I join in?" Abel asked with stars in his eyes. Justin simply laughed.

"Sure thing, just send out all your pokemon for the jog and we'll get started!" Justin told him. Abel nodded and then clicked on the five pokeballs he had.

Out came:

Sceptile(Shiny) Holds: Mega Stone

Tyrantrum

Rotom Wash

Talon Flame

Shuckle (shiny)

"Alrighty, then let's get moving!" Justin proclaimed, running down the path with Abel and Aubree.

"This is gonna be great!" Abel chanted happily, to which Aubree grinned through the sweat.

"Heh, you say that now." She scoffed, to which Abel looked at her, confused.

What did she mean?

 _Two Hours later_

Abel and Aubree lay on the ground of the stadium floor, exhausted from all of work they had just done. Meanwhile Justin sat beside them, sweating.  
"That.. wheeze!... was a living nightmare.." Abel panted slowly. Justin just laughed.

"It gets better, trust me." He told them. He slowly stood up when he saw the rest of the crew walk into the stadium.  
"Hey guys, what's going.." Clemont started, before seeing both Abel and Aubree lay on the floor exhausted.

Justin followed his stare, until he saw what he was looking at. "Oh, don't worry about them. Morning training." Justin explained, to where everyone else nodded in understanding. All around them, the Five Thousand other competitors sat, some on the stadium seats, others in the ground. Needless to say, all the seats were taken.

Omni walked up to the podium, and began to speak on the mic.

"Welcome everyone, to round two of the tournament!" Omni announced, to which everyone cheered in glee.

"I know you are all excited to hear what round two is all about, so let's get right into it!" Omni announced, getting more applause.

A Large holographic screen appeared behind Omni, showing small island, that was about the size of two cities.

"Round Two will take place on Little Rock Island, in a survival of the fittest match. Each trainer will be pitted in a free for all of sorts. Each day you are allowed to swap out one pokemon, in exchange for one more fit for battle, and try to outlast all the others. If the pokemon you have that day faints, you are officially out of the tournament. Alliances are allowed, which also means that the battles can end up being, for example, six trainers against just one, so you must play smart! If you, or your group, are challenged to a battle, you must accept it! The only way out of a match is to use moves that would allow for escape, like teleport, fly, or dig. Note that these moves can also be used to chase you down, so watch out for that as well.

"In addition to other trainers, you must watch out for the champions as well, for even though they are all out of the tournament, due to rules, they will be hunting you down as a group. Running into them could be fatal, so be on your guard.

"In even further addition, another trainer will be hunting you from the sky, and THAT battle, is more than likely unavoidable, as he can use any pokemon he likes to track you down." Everyone was confused until a roar bellowed from the sky, and Red could be seen riding Charizard.

"If Red sees you, he will battle you, and while Charizard is the only pokemon he can use to battle, he can use any of this other pokemon to find you and force you to battle. There is no escape from Red. You have to beat him." Omni proclaimed. Everyone sat there shivering, hoping they wouldn't run into the World Champion.

"Well, not that that's all said and done, here come the helicopters!" Omni stated. Everyone looked to the sky to see hundreds of helicopters fly towards the stadium.

"Each helicopter will fly to a different part of the island, and you all have one hour to choose your pokemon, and try to move away from all the others. With that said, everyone move out!" Omni finished, with every trainer rushing towards the helicopters. The crew following suit.

"So we have a chance to fight Red? Sweet!" Ash said happily, gaining some stares.

"What? I wanna fight him!"

 _One Hour Later_

The Crew sat inside the helicopter, waiting to arrive at the island.

"Oh, look! I can see it!" Aubree exclaimed, as everyone else looked too. The Island was quite large, about the size of Lumiose City, twice. The other helicopters around them began to break up and go to other parts of the island. As Ash looked out the window, he sensed bad aura on one of the helicopters, and lot of it. It also felt like the owners of the aura were watching his helicopter.

"Well, twerps, are you ready to land?" Meowth said from the cockpit, making everyone jump.

"Meowth, what are you doing here?!" Serena quizzed the cat pokemon in confusion. From the other seats, Jessie and James turned their heads.  
"What? We were asked to fly the helicopter, since we have flying degrees." James told them.

"What don't you guys have?" Max asked with a sigh.

"We don't have a boating license, that's what we don't have." Jessie answered, as the helicopter landed in the middle of a forest.

"Oh, before you twerps go, here, take our numbers for the Holo Caster." James said, giving the crew a slip of paper.

"Uh, thanks? But why do we need your numbers?" Ash asked, confused by the whole ordeal.

"Well, we're going to fly around in our balloon for the next few days and contact you if we see any trainers heading your way." James answered.

"Isn't that against the rules? And why are you flying around the island anyway?" Ash continued to quiz.

"We also signed up to host supply drops. You know, Potions, Awakenings, and a TM every now and then. The whole shebang! And we're allowed to help. It's all about connections, this round." James continued to answer, winking at the crew.

"Well, guess we'll take the help then. Thanks you guys!" Ash thanked them, before the crew stepped out of the helicopter and registered Team Rocket's number.

"It's the least we can do." Meowth muttered as the helicopter took off.

"Alright, so first thing's first, who will be our pokemon for the day?" Justin quizzed as the group sat down to think.

"I'll use Teardrop!" Aubree stated, sending out her Cryoganol.

"Sorry, Minun, but I'm going to use Sceptile today, so you'll have to go into your pokeball." Abel told Minun, who sighed in annoyance, before nodding and going into his pokeball.

The rest of the crew went as follows:

Max: Gallade

Justin: Aegislash

Ash: Pikachu

Serena: Abamasnow

Bonnie: Dedenne

Caleb: Gengar (Prankster)

After about an hour or so of walking, a large cannon ball flew into the air and exploded.

" _Attention everyone! Battling has now stared! Battling has Now Started!_ " Omni's voice could be heard from all over the island.

Almost immediately, and explosion was heard about three miles off.

"Well, if the battle has started, we should get going, right?" Abel quizzed. Everyone nodded, before taking off.

 _*Meanwhile_ *

Oak watched from a blimp as he tracked the progress of both Ash and his measly group, and the others. At the moment, Ash was on the opposite side of the island from where Misty, Brock, and the others were. But.. with a little... guidance, and some help from some... Zoroark he lent his group.. Ash would be out of the tournament for sure...

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **And that's the end for now! I might, Repeat, MIGHT, get the next chapter out tomorrow, but don't count on anything. Alrighty, see yall tomorrow!**

* * *

 _ **Round 2 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The First Day: Trickery**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Second Day: The Champions!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Third Day: Ambush!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: You Cheat!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Choose a Side!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Red!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Hide Away  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Eighth Day: Take it to 1,024!  
**_

 _ **Break Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Forgiveness  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 1  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 2  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel & Minun pt 3  
**_

 _ **Round 4 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 5 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 6 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_


	12. Day One!

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Well, I was gonna look at the scholarship lottery, but I have no idea what I'm doing. Oh well. TIME FOR STORY!  
**

 **Mixt: Liiiike this? :D**

 **Lumigo: I will admit, Hungergames does come to mind with this xD**

 **Abel: You'd be surprised at what I can do when my mind is in creative mode. Well the only thing that would stop me from using the idea is that Abel IS 16, and almost an adult. There would be no reason for Ash and Serena to adopt him, especially since they're still dating. (In a sense, they never really thought about it, they're only 20 xD) What do you mean Dangers? Abel is in the world tournament for a reason ya know xD He's a very high class trainer, and has gone on adventures, (notably in Hoenn, Kalos, Sinnoh, and Ore) Tbh, I don't think anyone remembered Aubree xD. Death you say? Yea, I toooootally don't have that planned. At all. No way whatsoever will someone die. Nope. You can't prove anything in court.**

 **In The Betrayed Ones Return, by Nexxus176, Ash did adopt a girl, but that's the only story I can think of. Will think about it though.**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~** **The First Day: The Purple Haired Helper  
**

"And Beckham wins the first match of Round 2 by taking out Altaria with his Haxorus! Good luck to all of you!" Omni's voice rang out among the island. Beckham cheered victoriously with his Haxorus, before another voice rang out.

"Sceptile, use dual chop!" Abel shouted, as Sceptile ran out from the forest with purple aura on his arms. Sceptile shot up to Haxorus and struck hard with the double attack, before jumping back.

"Not on our watch! Use Guillotine! Beckham retaliated, as Haxorous' mouth blades grew larger with a iron sheath, and shot towards Sceptile.

"Aegislash, use Kings Shield!" Justin shouted. At the speed of light, Aegislash appeared in front of Sceptile and blocked the incoming One hit K.O attack.

"Thunderbolt Pikachu, step on it!" Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped into the sky and fired a bolt of electricity, igniting Haxorus and successfully frying it. Haxorous wailed in pain, before falling onto the ground.

"What?! NO!" Beckham wailed as he returned Haxorous.

" _Competitor has lost! Initiating teleport now!_ " Beckhams watch rang out. Just before leaving the island, Beckham gave the crew the evil eye, and, like a flash, he was gone.

"So when you lose, you teleport out of the island?" Serena quizzed as she and the rest of the crew came out of the forest.

"It looks like it, I didn't know such a device could be put on Holo Castors." Clemont added, looking at his in confusion.

"They can't! These are a special kind developed by Omni! They can use gps signal combined with warp pads to teleport people to a single warp pad back at Genzu!" Abel chirped, with slight pride that he knew something they didn't.

"Flamethrower!"

"Magical Leaf!"

The crew turned their attention to a flame thrower attack directed at Abamasnow and a magical leaf attack directed at Pikachu.

"Aegislash, protect Abamasnow with Kings shield!/ Prankster, use Shadow ball and destroy the leafs!" Justin and Caleb yelled respectively, with said pokemon doing as told.

In the distance, two trainers stood with a Roserade and Magmortar, ready to fire another attack.

Ash laughed. "Looks like we really do have a bunch of battles ahead of us! Are you guys ready?" Ash asked with a maniac grin, everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Well then, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

 **X-x-X**

Omni watched from inside the blimp with a smile. From the looks of things, battles were taking place left and right, with more than two hundred contestants already out of the match. Of course, after a while the battles would die down, probably after around two thousand had been beat. Omni couldn't contain his excitement, the battles were so thrilling to watch. Making it a survival of the fittest round was a really good play on his part, and the footage would be playing 24/7 until the end of the round. It was just perfect!

Or at least, would be perfect, if not for some people.

"Professor Omni?" Sycamore quizzed, walking over to Omni.

"Yes, Sycamore?" Omni looked at the Kalos Professor, who looked slightly worried.

"If I may have a word with you." Sycamore asked, gaining a nod from Omni.

After a brisk walk away from the lobby room, Sycamore began to talk. "So, I've been wondering, but why did you allow Ash and such into this tournament? I don't mean to be a bother, but after all they did-" Sycamore started, only to be interrupted.

"I'm going to stop you right there with these simple questions. One. Where is Oak's proof? Until evidence is proven, a guilty verdict cannot be made, even if it is a world renowned professor. Second. Do any of those pokemon look abused in the slightest? No. I didn't think so. Now I must be going." Omni said, rather annoyed by the whole ordeal. He quickly walked away, leaving Sycamore to his thoughts.

As Omni walked back to his seat, to see an incoming phone call from Team Meowth: One of the ten teams dropping off supplies around the island. Omni clicked on the button, and Jessie, James, Meowth, and.. Anabel? appeared on screen.

"Hello Sir, we called on a question." James explained. Intriguing Omni.

"Go on.." He answered, giving them permission.

"Anabel here wants to go down and be a guide for Ash and his group. Of course she won't be battling, but we looked in the rules and there was nothing against it. If it was alright with you, we'd like to send her down." Jessie told him, a smile creeping on Omni's face.

He had indeed left that part out of the rulebook, he just didn't expect anyone to find it.

"Well done, Team Meowth. Didn't expect this. Ok then, feel free to drop her off." Omni stated, closing the screen and going back to watching the battles.

 **X-x-X**

The crew sat back, their pokemon exhausted from all the work they just did.

"So... that was fifteen trainers we beat, and three ran off with smoke screen, did I get that correct?" Max asked, with Bonnie next to him nodding. The amount of battles they had just had in the span of thirty minutes was insane.

"If this is what it's gonna be like, we may wanna lay low every now and then." Justin suggested, gaining some nods of agreement. They continued to sit there, with some mild chat going on, before the Meowth Balloon slowly descended on the group.

"Don't these guys have a life?" Bonnie commented, earning a chuckle from Max, as the balloon landed right next to them. They expected Team Rocket to step out, but where surprised to see Anabel of all people.

"Anabel? What are you doing here?" Ash quizzed.

"I'm here to help you guys. Before you say anything, don't worry, it's allowed." Anabel answered, stopping Ash from interrupting her.

"But you can't battle, how do you intend to help us?" Bonnie asked, confused as to how Anabel could possibly help.

"Simple, I can sense when other trainers are around, and can work as a map!" Anabel explained.

"If you look at your holo castor, everything but contacts and the teleporter are disabled, meaning you can't access a map of the island. I, however-" Anabel smirked, holding out her own holo castor, "-can. With me, you guys can figure out the entire layout of the island." Anabel finished.

Justin put his hand on his chin, before saying, "Well if it's allowed, I don't see why not. It'll help us tremendously." he said, getting agreements from everyone else.

"Well Anabel-" Ash said. "-looks like you're sticking with us!"

 _3 Hours Later_

"Blizzard Abamasnow!/Iron Tail Pikachu!" Serena and Ash both shouted, said pokemon launching their attacks. The Blizzard taking out a Kingdra, while Iron tail wiped out a Scizor. Both pokemon fainted, and were returned to their trainers as they teleported out.

"That makes ten trainers beat in the past three hours. Bringing our total to twentyfive." Justin tallied, as the crew walked up the mountain. They had gotten word that a supply drop of 20 hyper potions was being dropped there, and, with Anabel's help, they were taking the quickest way up the mountain.

"So, Justin, I had a question for you." Anabel said, getting said trainer's attention.

"Yeah? What is it?" Justin asked.

Anabel then pointed to Aubree. "So why did you decide to train her if you were dead set on training your brother and sister?" Anabel quizzed, purely out of curiosity.

Justin's face grew dark, and he did his best to keep a smile. "Well, I traveled around a lot before the whole ordeal went down. Me and Caleb did a lot of traveling in the time span of two years, and we matured a lot." Justin explained, Anabel nodding.

"After I got back from the Hoenn league, I decided I would take a break for one league and train my brother and sister on how to battle and raise pokemon. I was excited to teach someone what I knew about battling, but then Pine ruined that. He told everyone that I used infused steroids on my pokemon, and that I killed other pokemon to obtain Mew, who I met during my Kanto Journey. My family wouldn't even look at me. Now, I finally have that chance to teach someone, to finally be useful." Justin said with a smile. Anabel looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, usefu-" Anabel began to ask, before looking up. "Seven trainers up the mountain. Prepare for battle you guys." She said, deciding to wait to ask about Justin's comment.

The crew ran up the mountain, ready to fight, and saw, as Anabel had said, seven trainers, with an Unfezant, Electivire, Krickitune, Muk, Scolipede, Excadrill, and Marshtomp.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the Unfezant!" Ash whispered to Pikachu, who shot off the attack at Unfezant, catching it completely off guard and sending it down to the ground, KO'd. The trainer teleported away as the other six trainers focused their attention on the battle.

The Krickitune launched an X-Scizzor at Abamasnow, who barely dodged the attack before firing a Blizzard at it. The Krickitune flew into the air and readied a Sing attack, which never got a chance to connect as Sceptile jumped into the air and hit it with Bullet seed. The Krickitune fell out of the air and was returned by it's trainer, who was then teleported away.

Excadrill charged towards Dedenne and Pikachu with a quick Drill run, only for both electric mice to dodge it and slam into it's head with an Iron tail. The Hippowdon created a sandstorm around the battlefield, causing Excadrill to become much faster with Sand rush. It shot at Dedenne and landed a hit with Drill run, but didn't KO Dedenne. Pikachu then shot at Excadrill with Quick attack and slammed it into the wall. The trainer returned Excadrill before, like their friend before them, teleported away.

Muk and Electivire both charged up a Focus Punch, as Gallade and Aegislash rushed towards them. As they both flung the attack at Gallade, Aegislash jumped in between with King's shield, blocking the attack, and allowing Gallade to hit both of them with Close Combat repeatedly. Both pokemon fell to the ground, as they were returned by their trainers, who soon teleported.

Scolipede faced the worn out Quilladen, before firing a Hyper beam as Quilladen attempted to protect itself from the attack. Prankster swooped in over the Scolipede and took the attack head on, being immune to it. Prankster then fired a shadow ball at Scolipede with such force, that it was able to take it out in one shot.

Now that all remained was the trainer of Hippowdon, who looked scared for a second, before launching an Earthquake.

Pikachu shot at Hippowdon and leaped into the air to dodge the attack, before bringing an Iron tail down on the Hippowdon's head, KOing it. The trainer returned his pokemon, but smirked. Before teleporting away, he pointed up towards the mountain. The Earthquake had caused an avalanche, and a big one at that.

"AHH! Everyone, run for it!" Abel shouted as the crew frantically ran down the mountain to escape the avalanche. No matter how fast everyone ran, the Avalanche was gradually picking up speed, and would hit the crew before long.

Abamasnow quickly grabbed his mistress, and put her behind him, and with his large body, held his ground against the incoming avalanche.

"Everyone, behind Abamasnow!" Serena shouted, with everyone quickly running behind him.

"Are we safe here?" Aubree asked, worried as the Avalanche got closer and closer.

Serena smiled and patted Abamasnow's back. "Abamasnow is part ice, he can take it." She answered, Abamasnow grunting in agreement. Bonnie smiled at the convenience before looking at her satchel and realizing something important.

Dedenne wasn't in the Satchel.

"Guys?! Where's Dedenne?!" Bonnie asked frantically, looking around for her pokemon.

"Over there!" Justin shouted. Ten yards away, Dedenne was frantically trying to run over, but was still tired from the last fight with Excadrill.

"Dedenne, quickly, this way!" Bonnie cried out, but it was too late. The avalanche rushed forward and hit Dedenne, dragging him away with it.

"DEDENNE!" Bonnie shrieked, with Clemont and Max holding her back as she tried to run out to him.

"Bonnie!" Dedenne cried out, before the Avalanche slammed Dedenne into a large rock.

Five minutes later, the Avalanche stopped, and Bonnie was released from her hold. She immediately ran towards Dedenne, to find him unconscious from the avalanche.

"It'll be ok, Dedenne, you'll be better." Bonnie soothed him, before returning Dedenne into his pokeball.

"Will Dedenne be ok?" Max asked, gaining a nod from Bonnie.

"Wait, if Dedenne fainted, does that mean-" Caleb started, only to be interrupted by Bonnie's Holo Castor.

"Pokemon has fainted! Initiating teleport now!"

Bonnie looked at the crew, who could only watch as Bonnie was teleported back to Genzu.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!  
**

* * *

 _ **Round 2 Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Second Day: The Champions!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Third Day: Ambush!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: You Cheat!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Choose a Side!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Red!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Hide Away  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ The Eighth Day: Take it to 1,024!  
**_

 _ **Break Arc:**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Forgiveness  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 1  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel pt 2  
**_

 _ **Chapter ~ Abel & Minun pt 3  
**_

 _ **Round 4 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 5 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Round 6 Arc:**_

 _ **?**_


	13. Day Two!

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Before I go on to reviews I would like to say that I have deleted alot of my stories, leaving only the Ultimate Betrayal Series, Operation Red, and A New Hero. This is because, well. I dislike them. They either had bad grammar or I just didn't like how they turned out. That's all there is too it. Also, I've begun slightly thinking of ideas for Ultimate Revenge, the final story in this series, because after The Break Arc, things start picking up rather fast, from what I have right now. Here's a sneak peek chapter ;)**

 **Chapter ~ From friend to foe?! Justin vs Ash!  
**

 **Jazzmaster24: I'm actually an attack helicopter :P. Lol, but I'm a guy, and Pikachu is a guy too.**

 **Abel: I was thinking about this, and a tiny spoiler, Ash does consider everyone in the crew as his family. Actually, most everyone does, except two people. One who just never really cared, and the other who doesn't really accept themselves yet. But more on that later, it will probably become pretty obvious at the end of the , death? Nah, I have no clue what you're saying.**

 **TheRandomYee: O right, I forgot about Operation Red xD I'll work on it eventually. Probably in between Comeback and Revenge.**

 **Rockster: Hello again! Great to hear from ya! I honestly have no clue how to find this story except to search up it's name, or make an account and follow it. No problem with Jolteon man. Bond evolution actually won't be seen again, but there is a different kind of evolution you will hear about in this arc. Bonnie does have a connection with Zygarde, that much is certain, but I wanna see how it plays out before I make any decisions. Ya, Calem was set to actually be with the traitors in this story, and he did stop Team Flare, but I'm at a loss as to where I can actually put him in. I will eventually though, but now his motives may be different. Honestly, until Flare was actually introduced with Squishy, I didn't know if Ash was going to have any interaction with them, since we literally didn't see flare until the XYZ arc.**

 **Franklin doesn't play by the rules.**

 **So here's my theory on Mega evolution. with the wave stone, that was a forced mega evolution. Those pokemon didn't actually HAVE a mega stone. I figure you can mega evolve as many pokemon as you want, but league rules state you may only use one in battle.**

 **Shhh shhh, I thought Lucario could learn wide guard, but it's ash so shhh xD. I've been debating it, I might include them, but nobody from our side will have them. The crew has never been to Alola. Yeah, BW had a bunch of problems. The thing I hated the most was that Teamrocket was actually being smart. I liked the archipelago arc though.**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

 **Left Standing and Pokemon on hand: X= Tired O= Good to go  
Ash: Pikachu ? ? ? ? ?**

 **Abel: Minun Sceptile Shuckle Talonflame Tyrantrum Rotom**

 **Justin: Aegislash Mew ? ? ? ?**

 **Max: Gallade Jirachi ? ? ? ?**

 **Caleb: Gengar ? ? ? ? ?**

 **Serena: Abamasnow ? ? ? ? ?**

 **Aubree: Absol Cryoganal Sylveon Talonflame Umbreon Pachirisu**

 **Clemont: Quilladen ? ? ? ? ?**

* * *

 **Chapter ~** **The Second Day: The Champions!**

"I still can't believe Bonnie lost!" Max whined as the crew began to set up their sleeping bags. It had been three hours since the battle on the mountain and Bonnie had been teleported back to Genzu.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to think about. I kind of thought we'd all just make it to the finals and have some epic duel or something." Justin said, earning a small laugh from Anabel.

"That only happens in books and movies, silly." Anabel commented, making Justin frown.

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on it now. We'll try to contact Bonnie in the morning, but for now let's get some rest. Who's taking first shift on night watch?" Ash quizzed as he put the cooking pot away.

"I'll do it." Justin volunteered

"I'll keep watch too." Anabel also stated. Ash nodded before everyone got into their sleeping bags, with their pokemon at their side. The rules of the tournament stated that pokemon used for the day cannot be returned until sunrise of the next day, meaning they can be KO'd at night.

Before long, everyone else was asleep, with Justin and Anabel remaining awake. Anabel was reading a book she had brought with her as Justin simply watched the night sky, counting the stars.

Anabel looked up, and over at Justin. She had forgotten to ask him what he had meant by what he had said earlier, due to the whole events happening rather quickly. She decided now would be a decent time as any to ask.

"Justin?" Anabel called his name, getting Justin to turn his head towards her.

"Yeah?" Justin quizzed, curious as to what Anabel had to say.

"Well, remember the conversation we had earlier about you teaching Aubree? What did you mean at the end when you said 'you finally got to be useful?"Anabel asked. Justin simply stared at her for a few seconds, before frowning.

"Oh, that. Well, it's a long story." Justin answered, trying to avoid the question.

"We've got time." Anabel pressed, now wanting to get an actual answer.

"Why so persistent?" Justin asked, really not wanting to get into the whole ordeal.

"Call it a quirk." Anabel stated, causing Justin to snicker a bit.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll tell you." Justin caved in, as Anabel leaned forward to listen.

"All my life, I was always really, well, bad at a lot of things. You name it, I was kind of bad at it. Even now, I'm not good at anything but battling, and even that's a stretch." Justin muttered the last part.

"It didn't help that people at school always had to remind me of how useless I was. When I was in school, I couldn't do anything with them because I would mess up. Tag, Kickball, Baseball, you name it, noone wanted anything to do with me. When I was finally allowed to go on my journey, I was a total wreck. When I tried to make dinner for me and my pokemon, I would burn the food. I tried to set up a tent for the night, I always forgot very important details, like a rain tarp. Honestly Pokemon was the only thing I was good at. When I met up with Caleb, things picked up a lot when we began traveling together. Mainly cause Caleb knew how to actually survive out there." Justin explained, with Anabel listening intently.

"After I got back from the Hoenn league, I decided I would teach my brother and sister all I knew about pokemon battling. I figured I could give them some pointers since I had won the league, despite not having beaten the elite four. It then that Pine ruined everything for me."

"During my Kanto journey a year before, I met Mew. It was being attacked by a bunch of Team Rocket Members and I managed to stop them. Some time later I found out Mew had been following me and I asked if it wanted to join me, it surprisingly did. When I told Pine, he... changed. Whenever I would tell him about a new capture or new badge, he would always press me about studying mew. I refused, no matter what he offered. Mew was practically tortured by Team Rocket, and I didn't want it to have to go through anything of the sort again."

"In the end, that's where I messed up. At some point on my way back from Hoenn, Pine threatened me. He ruined me within the span of a day. And what made it all worse, is that he got my family to believe every word he said. It was awful. The stares they gave me, it was sickening to look at."

"The entire town shunned me. They pointed out my weaknesses, tried to take away my pokemon and dex, and even revoked my rights to compete in leagues. In the end, Caleb was the only one to stick by my side. I guess it was because he knew what having no one on your side was like." Justin said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Eventually, it became too much to bare, and I ran away; Caleb following up. We roamed for a few months before running into Ash and everyone else. Whether it was by luck or Arceus' will, they were someone we could relate too. Although, its not thesame. And don't get me wrong, I owe a lot to them, but.. I just want to see my family. Even if they hate me, I want to be able to see my family and to feel loved again.. and that I'm not just a burden to others." Justin finished; a tear dropping from his eye.

Anabel looked at Justin, frowning. "Don't sell yourself short! Everyone has lots of things they can do! You can do more than battle!" Anabel encouraged, trying to lift Justin's spirits.

Justin just chuckled. "Oh please.. thanks for the kind words, but I can't even cook pancakes.." Justin muttered, looking away. Anabel frowned again at the young man, before turning away to continue the night watch.

Not another word was said on that shift.

 **X-x-X**

"Ash! Ash, wake up, quickly!" Serena shouted, shaking Ash repeatedly until his eyes started to open.

When Ash sat up, the first thing he saw was the crew frantically grabbing their stuff, and looking in one direction. When Ash fully sat up, he saw a horrifying sight. The entire team of champions was walking towards them. Immediately, Ash jumped up and grabbed his backpack.

"Everyone, run!" Ash shouted. The crew began to rush away from the champions, before a Dragonite and Garchomp shot in front of them, and blocked their path.

"Tsk tsk. Trying to run away are we? You should know better." Lance snickered as the Crew quickly found themselves trapped.

"Uh, chance we can talk this through?" Caleb asked with a forced smile, to which he was hit with a dragon pulse.

"Caleb!" Justin and Max both shouted, running over to their friend, who had been shot into the ground.

"You alright, man?" Justin quizzed, helping his friend up, before glaring at the champions. "Since when is attacking another trainer ok?!" He shouted

Lance simply shrugged, "A Champion has to be able to withstand attacks from pokemon. You can't expect to become champion without many trials. This is one of them."

Within just a few seconds, the crew found themselves being repeatedly attacked from all sides. Before long, the entire crew was sore in and pain, aside from Ash, who only took a few hits.

"Send out your pokemon if you want these attacks to stop!" Lance continued, as the crew quickly tried to get away for a few seconds, with the attacks not stopping.

"Guys, we gotta think of something, and quick! Ow!" Justin fell onto his back after a shadow ball hit him.

"But it's too early! A battle against champions could cause lot of commotion, or worse, attract Red!" Clemont pointed out, just barely moving his head out of the range of a Flash Cannon

"Well we gotta think of something, and we gotta think of it quick!" Abel asserted, as the onslaught continued.

Max frowned, before grabbing a pokeball. "Guys, run, I'll stall them as long as I can." Max advised, walking towards the champions.

"Max, stop! We already lost Bonnie, we can't ask you to go down to!" Ash pleaded, trying to stop another of the crew to fall.

Max just grinned. "Come on, I'm a teenager in a tournament for champion, how long was I expected to last?" Max laughed. "Now get out of here."

"I hate to say it, but he's right, you guys. We have to run while we can." Clemont reasoned. The crew nodded, before running off.

"Good luck Max!" Justin shouted, before running off.

Max smiled until they were gone, and sighed, before walking towards the Champions.

Lance scoffed, "What? They abandoned you? Guess they are as rotten as Oak says they are." He smirked, causing Max to scowl.

"If it means they can keep going, then I'll do what's necessary! GO, Jirachi!" Max shouted, sending out Jirachi. Iris stayed silent, keeping her thoughts to herself.

 **X-X-X**

After getting a safe distance from the champions, the crew took a moment to catch their breath.

"*huff huff* What.. was that... about... the champions.. They were so rude to us!" Aubree whined, catching her breath."  
After catching his breath, Justin frowned. "It's.. a long story. I'll tell you later." He said. "Anyway, let's do some morning training!" Justin announced, grabbing Abel and Aubree and bringing them over to a clearing.

"What?! But we're in the middle of round two! We can't train now!" Abel attempted to reason with Justin, who wouldn't budge.

"Can't take even a day off, taking even a day off will throw you off." Justin stated, making Aubree and Abel groan, before following suit.

I guess we should send out our pokemon for the day, huh?" Caleb asked, getting nods from everyone.

Ash: Lucario

Abel: Tyrantrum

Clemont: Luxray

Serena: Delphox

Justin: Chesnaught

Caleb: Blastoise

Aubree: Sylveon

The crew took a moment to plan the day after the fiasco of the morning.

"I think we should just go full offensive once the day picks up. The sooner we take them out, the better." Caleb suggested.  
"But we don't want to attract too much attention. I think we should hide up by the mountain. We have Anabel with us, so we can tell when people get close." Serena argued.

"But if we hide, this could take forever, and Red could spot us easily in the mountaintop." Clemont rebuttaled, sending shivers down the crew's spine.

Ash was about to speak, before their Holo caster's went off, making them jump. Clemont quickly picked his up and turned it on, bringing a hologram of Bonnie, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie waved with a grin.  
"Bonnie, what are you doing with Rocket Emporium?" Clemont quizzed, as the rest of the crew looked on in confusion.

"Oh, they picked me up so I could give you guys a call! I wanted to hear about what's happened up until this point! And I wanted to talk to Max!" Bonnie answered. The crew looked at each other solemnly, before looking back at Bonnie.

"Bonnie.. Max is fighting the champions right now.. All of them. They got us while we were sleeping, so he stayed behind to hold them off." Ash answered. Bonnie covered her mouth with her hands in a gasp.

"Wow, he's so brave!" She said with hearts for eyes, making the crew sweat drop.

"Not the reaction we were expecting, but we'll take it." Caleb said, laughing.

Bonnie was about to continue talking, before James interrupted them. "Look, twerps, we have another reason to call. Check your holo caster's, quickly!" He warned. Everyone grabbed their Holocaster's, and what they saw shook them to their core.

BOUNTY:  
Eliminate Ash Ketchum and his alliance from the tournament, and win One Million Dollars in cash!

Bounty Holder: Samuel Oak, of the Kanto Region.

"W-what is this?" Serena stuttered, afraid of what she was reading.

"Bounties are placeable in this round. If someone wipes out the person's pokemon, they can get a fee-sable amount of money." Jessie answered.

"And, how long as this been up?" Ash inquired, his eyes blazing in aura, trying to sense any bad movement.

"Since midnight. You better be careful, or else- huh?" James stopped. A hyper beam shot from the forest, accidentally hitting the Meowth Balloon.

"GAHH! Everyone on the balloon shouted as they went haywire.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted.

"But why me too!" Bonnie whined.

The crew looked amongst themselves, worried.

"Anabel, keep an eye out for anyone, Caleb, you go get Justin, Abel, and Aubree." Ash asserted, gaining nods as Anabel began to focus and Caleb dashed off towards the three people training.

After a few minutes, the crew was hiking towards the mountain, but this time intent on simply hiding.

"With a bounty on us, we can't move around, we have to stay somewhere safe, even if we risk running into Red." Clemont explained to Aubree, who was nodding in understanding.

As the crew walked, Justin and Caleb began to fall behind a tiny bit, and began whispering. Noticing, Anabel focused on it.

"So when was the last time you tried?" Caleb inquired, causing Justin to groan.

"Man, it's been eight years. If I couldn't do it in those eight years, what makes you think I can do it now?" Justin answered.

"Man, you gotta believe in yourself more. You know its based on confidence. Do you really not believe in yourself after eight years?" Caleb pressed.

"No." Was all Justin answered, before ending the conversation and catching back up to the group.

Out of nowhere, a giant vine shot from the ground and smashed into Delphox, sending her high into the air.

"Delphox!" Serena cried, as a pokemon shot out of the air and shot two water type attacks straight at Delphox. The attacks hit head on and forced Delphox into the ground, KO'd.

 _"Trainer's pokemon has been defeated, commencing teleport now!"_ Before Serena could even say a word, she was gone in a flash.

Immediately, more attacks began firing from the trees, forcing everyone and their pokemon to run.

"Guys we gotta get out of here!" Justin cried out, with Chesnaught's spiky shield blocking off attacks left and right.

"Everyone, on Tyrantrum's back!" Abel shouted, as everyone jumped/climbed on Tyrantrum, who was taking attacks left and right.

"Now, Tyrantrum, Head charge!" Able commanded, as Tyrantrum's head began to glow, and he shot away from the attacks.

The gang sat in relief over their escape.

"This is insane, and we don't even know how many people there were!" Aubree griped.

Justin looked behind them before saying, "I wanna say that's about fifteen people." Everyone looked at him in confusion before seeing themselves being chased by four Greninja, three Accelgor, two Pyroar, a Steelix, an Onix, and four Infernape.

"Go faster!" Everyone shouted, as Abel grabbed the reigns of Tyrantrum, and motioned to go faster. They plunged into the desert part of the island, as the pokemon followed rapidly behind.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **So I can't help but feel like these are semi rushed, but it's not like it's a slow paced round. Not until later at least? And the pacing really isn't that bad, soo yea :P**

* * *

 _ **Chapter ~ The Great Chase**_

 ** _Chapter ~ The Third Day: Ambush! You Cheat!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: Change?_**

 ** _Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Split Up!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Eighth Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 4 Arc:_**

 ** _Round 5 Arc:_**

 ** _Round 6 Arc:_**


	14. Day Three!

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey Everyone.**

 **Now, you guys are probably about to be so angry about this, but please hear me out. I'm skipping The Great Chase. The reason? It walled me for story plot. I couldn't do anything with this chapter that made it look right. That's why this took over a month to make. Please forgive me you guys ;-;**

 **Also, I would like to address the issue with the Champions. The Champions are in no way in the wrong, and during their career as champions, they endured fatal moments, ones that could kill them, they are NOT bad guys.**

 **In other news, I'm also incredibly busy, like you guys don't understand how busy I am. I should not be this busy. It's MAH SENIOR YEAR DANGET!**

 **All right, enough chit chat! Lets get right on with the show- *More Tomatoes***

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~** **Ambush! You Cheat!  
**

Ash's eyes opened to the sunlight pouring through the trees, he got up to see everyone else awake aside from Abel and Aubree. Ash leaped off the tree from where he had been sleeping.

"Hey, guys. Anything happen last night?" Ash quizzed as he grabbed an Oran berry from Clemont, who was mushing a bunch of berries together.

"Somebody tried sneaking up on us while I was on shift, but Blastoise just used Aura sphere and took them out. Aside from that, there was nothing." Caleb responded, taking a bite out of a Pecha Berry.

"By the way, we have a plan to go back to the mountain. Jessie and James contacted us and told us that a Revive was being dropped off. According to James, the revive must be used within ten seconds of your pokemon fainting, but it's there." Anabel said as she took a bite from a Chesto berry.

"Well then, let's get going!" Ash decided, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Wait a minute. Let me see two Chesto Berries please." Justin asked. Anabel handed the berries to Justin, who then walked over to Abel and Aubree each. He then proceeded to mash the berries into dust and put it in their mouths. Within thirty seconds, both teenagers woke up almost instantly, jolting up in shock.

"Who-What-Where-How?!" Abel shouted in panic, before jumping up and then falling back down.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Aubree yelled, springing up.

"Great, you too are awake! Now let's get going!" Justin said, grabbing the two by their hands and pulling them up.

With everyone awake, and ready to go, they sent out their pokemon for the day.

Justin: Mew

Caleb: Garchomp

Clemont: Quilladen

Ash: Krookadile

Abel: Talonflame

Aubree: Cryogonal

"Alright guys, let's head out! We got a revive to find!" Ash asserted, everyone nodding in agreement. They began walking towards the mountain, where they would find a group they didn't want to meet.

From up in the Blimp, Oak smiled. "Perfect, they fell for the bait?" Oak quizzed, getting a nod from Misty.

"Yep, we see them coming up now, everyone is in position." Misty answered, Oak nodding.

"Don't forget to use the.. gifts, I have everyone." Oak said with a small grin, Misty nodded with her own grin, before the screen cut.

Oak leaned back into his chair, and began to watch the show. Soon Ash and his rag tag group would be out of the tournament, and out of his hair. It was better they got sent away soon. Speaking of which, Oak looked at his clock. It appeared he wouldn't be able to watch the fight. Oak got up, and rushed away.

It was time for his bathroom break.

 **X.X.X**

The crew walked up the mountain, the cold air blew fiercely as they got higher up.

"How much longer till we get to the drop off point?" Clemont yelled among the howling wind.

Ash looked at his map, a red square appearing around 200 yards off.

"Just a little more guys!" Ash reassured them, holding onto his hat, to keep it from being blown off.

"Why wasn't it like this two days ago? It was sunny with just snow on the ground then!" Justin questioned, trying to shield his eyes from the icy wind.

"It has to be the weather! It is the middle of Fall, so it would explain the weather changing so quickly!" Caleb responded, his feet treading through the snow with difficulty.

"Well, either way, at least we're almost there!" Abel stated, standing next to Talonflame, who's flame body was keeping him and Aubree warm.  
"Yeah! At this rate, we'll be at the drop off in no time, and the revive will be ours!" Aubree said positively, making sure she kept up with the group.

As the crew finally reached the drop off point, the wind picked up into a near blizzard, the crew huddling together to make sure they stayed together.

"Ok, I understand we're on top of a mountain, but I really wanna say this is a pokemon's work!" Justin said, holding onto Mew now, who was shivering.

Ash's eyes began to glow, searching for a possible pokemon causing the storm. Unfortunately, the storm was keeping him from being fully focused.

"Guys, I'm sensing something." Anabel yelled, Ash looked over to her.

"What is it?"  
Anabel put her hands on her temples, in attempt to focus. "I see, one, two, three? No, four? No, definitely 6 people. And they.. they have us surrounded!" Anabel shouted. Not a second before the words left her mouth, a blast of fire shot from the snow, hitting Garchomp square in the chest.

"Shredder, you ok?" Caleb asked, quickly checking up on Garchomp, giving it a Lum berry to cure the burn.

More attacks began to cover them repeatedly, without the crew being able to retaliate.

"Guys, we need to get rid of the Blizzard, or else we won't be around for long!" Abel shouted, blocking himself and Talonflame from further damage.

Ash snapped his fingers, "That's it! Krookadile, use sandstorm!" Ash shouted.

" _You got it, Ash!_ "Krookadile said, shooting a light-brown ball into the sky. The ball exploded and then overcame the blizzard with a much lighter sandy breeze. With the deep blizzard gone, the crew could see more clearly. Misty, Brock, May, Drew, Dawn, and Cilan, all surrounding them with Starmie, Steelix, Blaziken, Absol, Mamoswine, and a Stunfisk.

Ash scowled at the group surrounding them. "Figures it would be you."

Misty grinned at Ash's statement. "There's no getting out of this one! You guys are toast! Now use Surf, Starmie!" Starmie jumped into the air and began spinning, becoming enveloped in a water sphere. Starmie stopped spinning before shooting out a crashing wave of water towards the group.

"Block it with Wide Guard, TearDrop!" Aubree shouted, her Cryogonal rushing forward and creating a large shield, the waves crashed against the moves with strong force, but could not break through.

"Use Stone egde, Krookodile!" Ash commanded. Krookodile jumped into the air and became surrounded by large rocks, before firing them off all at the same time, towards Blaziken.

"Block that attack with Blaze kick!" May shouted. Blaziken's foot enveloped in flames, before rapidly kicking the stones into oblivion.

Starmie created glowing stars, and launched the swift attack at Garchomp, who was busy locked in combat with Mamoswine.

"Shredder, look out!" Caleb shouted. Garchomp quickly shot into the air, letting go of Mamoswine, before the tusk pokemon was bombarded with hundreds of stars.

Talon flame flew into the air, dodging the thunderbolt attacks from Stunfisk.

"Let's see you dodge this! Discharge!" Cilan shouted. Stunfisk grinned, before shooting off a large dome of electricity, with the attack expanding towards Talonflame.

"Protect yourself with Steel Wing!" Abel shouted. Talonflame's wings gained a silver sheath, before blocking the electric attack best it could.

"Now use Brave Bird!" Abel continued, Talonflame enveloping itself in blue energy, before slamming itself into the stunfisk.

Mew and Drew's Absol engaged in a dance of attacks, Absol launching night slashes, while Mew's fist was enveloped with Mega Punch.

"Into the air, Mew!" Justin shouted. Mew flew up into the air, attempting to bait the Absol.

"Razor Wind, now!" Drew commanded. Absol began to whip up razor-sharp winds, keeping its focus and not moving.

"Aura sphere!" Justin yelled. Mew launched the aura attack, with it slamming into Absol and sending it flying.

Meanwhile Krookodile and Blaziken continued their brawl, both pokemon launching attack after attack.

"Blaze Kick, and end this!" May shouted. Within Ash's perennial view, Brock's steelix was falling down, being rode by Quilladen.

"Dig, Krookodile, now!" Ash commanded. Krookodile jumped slightly into the air, before burrowing underground. Blaziken's attack missed. Growling in frustration, neither May nor Blaziken noticed Steelix until the shadow overcame Blaziken's. Blaziken looked up in horror, before it narrowly jumped out of the way of the falling Steelix, who landed with a mighty thud.

Both side's pokemon began to pant from exhaustion, the rapid amount of movement and fighting among the group had caused everyone to grow weary.

Misty looked at May, both nodding.

"Blaziken, use smoke screen, now!" May ordered. Blaziken opened it's mouth, before firing a giant ball of smoke into the air, exploding and covering the entire mountain.

"Cough, guys, cough, what's going on? cough!" Justin tried to ask, coughing rapidly every time he opened his mouth.

Ash's eyes once again began to glow, only this time he could see the traitors. The pokemon of Misty, May, Drew, and Cilan began to morph, shocking ash to reveal Ditto, who they then returned, sending out the real forms of who the ditto had been copying.

As the smoke lifted, Ash glared at the traitors who had switched their pokemon.

"What's wrong with you, pest?" Misty asked with an arrogant grin. "Oh, I know, are you angry because you know you've lost, and will have to go back to that miserable island you called home?" Misty egged on, making Ash growl in anger, aura emanating from him.

"Don't think I didn't see what you just did. You cheaters!" Ash yelled at them. The Crew, Brock, and Dawn looked among the group of trainers, confused as to what was happening.

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Clemont quizzed, curious as to what got Ash so riled up.

Misty snickered at this. "Oh, so I guess there's no point in hiding it. Yeah, Oak gave us some ditto to use in this tournament, it's a great way to assure we don't lose." Misty responded, with a malicious grin.

May laughed. "Best part is it's so easy to deceive, when you have a world renowned professor on your side. Not one person is suspicious of us. Well, at least not anyone who can do anything." May continued, her grin escalated at the crew.

"Now hold on a second." Brock said out loud, getting everyone's attention.

"Since when was cheating ever a plan. Why do we have to cheat to advance? Heck, I didn't even bring the ditto Oak gave us with me!"

"That's right!" Dawn said, adding her own two cents in.

"I didn't even wanna be here, much less cheat! Isn't it enough that they had to be by themselves for eight years?" Dawn said.

Cilan snorted, "Oh please, they have such a bad and sour taste, that they don't deserve to be here." Cilan told Dawn and Brock.

"Besides," Cilan continued, "They will interfere."

"Look, if you're not gonna do anything, then fine, just stay out of the way." May told them harshly, returning her attention to the crew, who was trying to tend to their pokemon. "Now let's finish this."

Brock and Dawn sat back as the four others began to rapidly attack the crew, who could only stand there and take it.

"We... we have to do something! We can't let them keep getting away with this!" Dawn said, on the brink of tears as the crew slowly began to lose their strength.

Brock looked at her, just as sullen, "But what can we do? We're just two people. Remember what happened eight years ago? If we couldn't change their minds then, what makes you think we can now?"

"I have an idea." A deep voice said from behind them, both Brock and Dawn turned around, nearly gasping at who they saw.

"Paul?!" Brock almost yelled, to which Paul hushed him.

"Keep your voice down, or they may here you. Now listen up, you wanna help them? You really wanna show Ash and his friends that you never meant to hurt them?" Paul asked in a harsh whisper. Brock and Dawn looked at each other, and nodded.

"Good, then follow my lead."

 _XxX_

"These attacks just won't stop!" Caleb said, as he and Garchomp attempted to block as many attacks as they could, quickly slowing down.

"At this rate, none of us will make it!" Clemont warned, desperately trying to block the attacks with kings shield.

"Well we have to try!" Ash shouted, blocking the attacks with an aura shield to keep Krookadile strong. "I refuse to give up! I refuse to let these cheaters win-" Before Ash could continue, a voice rang from the sidelines.

"Magmortor, use Fire Spin!" Paul shouted, his Magmortor shoving its arm into the ground, and trapping each of the traitors with fire spin.

"Now, Mamoswine, use Blizzard, and completely block their vision!" Dawn chanted! Mamoswine whipped up a powerful Blizzard, going just around the Fire Spin, and blocking sight, but not sound, completely.

"Now, Steelix, Dig, and help them escape!" Brock orderd. The Large Steel snake shot in front of the crew, and smiled, before making a large hold in the ground. Paul and Magmortor rushed forward.

"Come on, the Fire Spin won't hold forever." Paul said, with him and Magmortor jumping in.

"Wait who was that?!" Justin asked, as the crew looked among themselves.

"I'll explain later, but we don't have much choice! Let's go!" Ash said, jumping down the hole, everyone else following.

Brock and Dawn began to follow, with Mamoswine in tow.

"Wait a second!" Misty shouted. Brock and Dawn halted, and looked back to listen.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Misty continued, anger evident in her voice.

"What we should have done along time ago!" Dawn said, running off with Mamoswine.

Brock began to follow too, before Misty spoke out more words."You two will regret this!" She yelled. Brock halted, and looked back at the Fiery vortex with a malicious frown.

"The only decision I regret is not standing up to Oak those eight years ago." And with that, Brock jumped down the hole with them.

By the time the fire and blizzard wore off, the crew was nowhere in sight, and the hole had been covered up.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **So I watched the last episode of the XYZ anime, and I must say, the feels were SO REAL! But at the very end, at the last possible moment,**

 **SPOILERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serena kissed Ash! It happened! It finally happened! They waited till the very end, and trolled us so freaking much, but Pokemon finally gave us the Amourshipping! WOO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO MORE SPOILERS**

 **Also, today is the final day of Band practice, with Next Tuesday being the final competition, which means I'll be able to write more with my extra free time! DOUBLE WOO!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fourth Day: Change?_**

 ** _Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 3 Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _You still here? Ok, here you go._**

 ** _When The Champion of Ideals has seen the truth_**

 ** _Rocks and Ribbons will regret there decisions_**

 ** _The Young Apprentice will fight a Test of Time_**

 ** _The Nobel Knight will see it in himself to believe once again_**

 ** _The Rainbows will burn the City to the ground_**

 ** _The Female Squire will See she stands out_**

 ** _The Dark Knight and Wizard will meet a horrid fate_**

 ** _Blue and Green Rivals, will help the gangs survival_**

 ** _And Genzu will be enveloped in a Dark Dome of despair._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Arceus didn't see the entire prophecy..._**

 ** _But I have seen the prophecy, and the "crew" has no hope for the future._**

 ** _I will take control of everything, and I will finally be free._**

 ** _But first, things must be completed..._**


	15. Day Four

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Heyo My guys! I'm finally back! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next, which will shock you all!**

 **UltimateCCC: Yea, momentu-Hey what the heck! *shove*  
Paul: Not really Momentum shifts, more just the weaklings needing help. Hmph.**

 **Pikachu4564, Darkrai is under the ownership of Caleb, what do you think?**

 **Nick and Chaos, thanks for liking it, though the author is really slow.**

 **Justin: Hey!**

 **Paul: Shut it. Rockster, thanks for the compliment. It was me that saved them after all.**

 **LoreilDarksky, thanks for the compliment.**

 **Abel, you really didn't realize that? Talonflame is pretty pathetic now, it's too much of a weakling to stand its ground in fights.**

 **Anyways, I'll be back, you can continue now.**

 **Justin:... well then. I guess I'll just continue.**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Change?** **  
**

The crew sat together in exhaustion, the tunnel having led to a rocky area, with a beach nearby. After the rough encounter they had just had, they decided it would be best to rest up for the rest of the day and Stay hidden.

Brock and Dawn sat a few yards off, feeling it right to keep to themselves. Paul also sat a few feet off, for the same reason.

"Well.. That just happened." Justin said slowly, spraying Mew with a potion.

"Yeah, I'm at a loss for words honestly." Caleb said quietly. Him and Garchomp were laying on their backs, sweating heavily.

Aubree also appeared to be more wore out than anyway, lifting up her arm slowly. "All for not doing any more battling today, say 'I'" Everyone raised their hand as well. Paul got up, and began to walk away with a grunt.

"Hey, Paul, wait up!" Ash said quickly, getting up and following after Paul.

Paul paused, before turning around with his signature scowl. "What do you want?" He asked, agitated that he was stopped.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help, we were almost goners!" Ash said, extending his hand.

Paul tch'd, before accepting Ash's handshake, and walking away.

Ash grinned, before walking back to the crew.

"So, who was that?" Abel asked Ash, curious as to who their hero was.

"Oh, that was Paul. He was my main Rival back in Sinnoh, and our training techniques clashed with each other quite often." Ash explained, his smile still large.

"Hey, guys, I hate to interrupt this conversation, but what are we gonna do about those two?" Justin quizzed, pointing at Dawn and Brock, who were watching the ocean and talking.

Aubree scowled, "You guys said they betrayed you, right? Let's eliminate them!" Aubree declared, her and Cryoganal preparing for battle.

"Hold it, Aubree! Yes, they did betray us, but did you see them help us with Paul? I think we should give them a chance!" Clemont said, looking over at the two with a small frown.

Ash's eyes began to glow, checking for Brock an Dawn's aura. They were radiating green with regret. Ash shook his head, and walked over to them.

Dawn was petting a wild Grubbin that had burrowed out from under the sand, as Brock watched a couple Pyukumuku slowly crawl towards the beach.

"So.. why'd you do it?" Ash's voice rang out, making both Brock and Dawn jump. They turned around to face him.

"Well? Why did you do.. everything?" Ash repeated his question, looking for the right answer.

Dawn looked towards the ground, too ashamed to look Ash in the eye. "It all happened when we were invited to Oak's. He told us that he had a deal for us all. All we had to do was get rid of you, and that we would get all the power and fame we wanted. Of course, not everyone wanted to agree to this. In fact, Misty and May were the only ones to jump at this, but then Oak began to talk about your "abusive" ways. That turned a lot of others against you."

Brock spoke up. "We tried to talk them out of it, but Oak did something... scary. He threatened our lives, and that of our family. And with us being the only two against the plan.. we had no choice but to help and join in."

Ash stared at both of them, time for question two. "Then why help now. I hope you know we have no intention of letting you guys stay with us." He said. He was lying, sort of, but he wanted to hear their answer.

"We kind of figured, but we're fine with that." Dawn answered, surprising Ash.

"All we want is for you to forgive us, Ash." Brock said. "What we did... we can't ever begin to make up for, but we will do whatever it takes for you too forgive us." Brock continued.

Ash nodded, before walking away. "You guys need to eat, come on." Brock and Dawn looked at each other nervously, and back to the crew, before walking over there.

 **XxX**

"Phew, that bathroom break was well needed!" Oak declared, walking back from he restroom. As he came back, he noticed Misty was calling him. He grinned, before clicking answer.

Misty appeared on the screen. "Professor, we have a problem!" Misty yelled into the intercom, making Oak wince in pain.

"Misty, calm down and tell me what happened?" Oak responded calmly. After taking a closer look, he noticed that their clothes were charred.

"It was Brock and Dawn! They betrayed us and helped Ash and his friends escape!" Misty explained. Oak's eyes widened. Of all the things that could have happened, this was the worst one!

Oak got up and began to pace the floor. If Brock and Dawn told Ash...

"Professor? What are we gonna do?" Misty asked, fearing the same thing the professor was fearing.

Oak shook it off. "Don't worry about it. Brock and Dawn will soon know how dearly their decision will cost them." He answered darkly, before ending the connection.

 **XxX**

Ash and Clemont handed Brock and Dawn a plate of berries, to which they both accepted, albeit reluctantly. The eyes of the entire crew were planted on both trainers, who faced the ground.

Caleb smiled, and extended his hand. "Well, welcome to the team!" Brock and Dawn both looked up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Brock quizzed.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' You guys helped us, you didn't want to betray Ash, it seems to me like you were innocent the entire time." Caleb responded.

Justin nodded in agreement. "I agree with Caleb on this. If you guys were forced, then it shouldn't be held against you."

Abel and Aubree looked at the senior trainers in shock. "What are you talking about? Did you see how much they hurt Ash and them? They don't deserve forgiveness!" Aubree shouted.

Justin held up his hands, "Look, the decision isn't ours to make. That's up too Ash and Clemont, who are the only ones who were there at the time." He explained. Everyone turned to Ash, who had stayed silent, eating his berries.

He looked up at them in confusion. "What are you guys doing? We need our energy if we're going to find a good place to lay low. So come on, everybody, eat up!" That sealed the deal for everyone. It was clear that Ash had chosen to at the very least let Brock and Dawn tag along for now. With everything being said and done, everyone began to chow down on the berry plates, and made plans for the next day.

 **Chapter End ~**

* * *

 **I like how every time I finally have free time, I can't write, but when I'm busy, I have all these ideas. I am semi busy with a College Final and a Senior paper, but other than that these next few weeks shouldn't be awful. Here's to hoping.**

 **I would have wrote during thanksgiving break, but I was too busy investing 50 Hours into Sun and Moon, which, btw, is the best game yet.**

 **All that being said, Adieu!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ One Thousand Dead In a Day_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 3 Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted  
_**


	16. 1000 Dead in a Day

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Warning: Rating for this chapter is M. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Explosions rang among Altomare, as a cloud of dark aura continued its assault on the city. Cannons fired back in retaliation, only to be blasted to smithereens, blood showering the area from where the people fighting back had been.

Bianca rushed through the city, towards the secret Garden, hoping she could make it in time.

From the skys, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Pidegot, and Staraptor rushed towards the figure, to engage in combat. Before they could arrive, however, smoke erupted from the cloud and engulfed the pokemon. All that fell from the cloud were skeletons.

From the skys, Latias shot forward, immediately launching a Draco Meteor at the figure. The Powerful Dragon attack made contact, only to reveal no damage had been done.

"Ahh, Latias.." A voice erupted from the darkness, with a deep and old voice. "I was hoping you would make an appearance. Now would you kindly direct me to the Soul Dew?"

" _Never!_ " Latias shouted, rushing forward, and making the ocean waves shoot into the sky. Latias shouted as the waves crashed down upon the cloud.

The voice within the cloud laughed. "Please Child, you will have to do more than that." Smoke shot out once again, and engulfed Latias, beginning to dissolve her.

"We must save Latias!" The people shouted, as they jumped on a boat and rushed towards the battle scene.

"Now, Ampharos! Mega Evolve and use Dragon Pulse!" An old man on the boat shouted, as he touched the keystone on his necklace. Ampharos became shrouded in light, before transforming and launching the dragon attack at the cloud. The attack came into contact with the cloud, breaking the connection and releasing the grip on Latias.

The Darkness growled. "Foolish people, you shall become Sharpedo food." The cloud blasted a ball of darkness onto the boat, causing it to explode. The water turned red from blood, and soon people began to get eaten by Sharpedo that were summoned by the Cloud.

Latias gasped, and turned back towards the cloud in horror. She began to charge a mist ball, before a voice rang from the people.

"Latias!" The old man shouted, as he and Ampharos struggled with a Sharpedo.

"Go! Save the soul dew and Bianca-" The old man screamed, before a Sharpedo grabbed him by his leg, and pulled him under.

Latias shed a tear, before nodding and zooming away. The Darkness simply laughed.

"Fool, you will lead me right too it!" The Darkness laughed, chasing after Latias.

Bianca reached the Secret Garden, and immediately ran for the soul dew. When she found it, she placed it in her hat, and began running, hoping to slip onto a boat and escape.

As she was running, Latias appeared at the Garden.  
"Latias, what happened?!" Bianca asked in fear. Latias shook her head.

" _There's no time for that! We have to escape now!_ " Latias told Bianca. Before they could run, however, the Darkness surrounded them.

"Leaving so soon?" It chuckled. "I'll have to kill you for that..."

Smoke once again shot from it, and engulfed Latias once again. Latias wailed in pain as it started to slowly dissolve her skin once again.

"Latias!" Bianca cried, as she could do nothing but watch her friend suffer in agony.

"Give me the soul dew, and I will release Latias." The voice boomed.

Bianca shed a tear, before getting up, and facing the Cloud. "We have one last trick up our sleeve! Latias! Mega Evolve!" Bianca shouted, Pressing a shining key stone on the tip of her hat. Latias glowed a shining aura, before turning dark blue, and becoming Mega Latias. With the new power she had, Latias broke out of the smoke, and faced the Cloud, ready for battle.

Bianca grinned. "Now we stand a chance, go Latias, and use-" Bianca began, before becoming engulfed by a dark ball, which then exploded on her. Blood splattered all over the garden, as Latias looked on in horror.

The Cloud Didn't even hesitate to grab the soul dew. "Finally.. I have no intention of wasting my time in useless battles. I'll simply kill you and take it myself." The cloud began to morph into the shape of a human, and took the soul dew, which had fallen out of Bianca's hat when she died.

Latias backed away in horror. There was no way she could win. Latias quickly began to fly away in fear as the Black Cloud morphed back, and hovered over Altomare.

"My job is only half complete." The cloud laughed, as the smoke then covered all of Altomare, and screams were heard as Men, Women, and Children were all slaughtered in seconds.

Latias began to shed large tears as she heard the screams of her friends.

" _Latios.. I failed you._ " Latias thought, as she quickly fled Altomare.

The Dark Cloud laughed, before a small dark ball appeared, and absorbed all the blood of the people.

"The seal is almost broken." The cloud laughed, as the dark ball turned red.

"And he will soon be free."

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ The Fifth Day: Red!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 3 Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted  
_**


	17. Day Five

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I've discovered that writing is a good way to calm my nerves during Senior Essay and College Final, so lucky you, eh?**

 **UltimateCCC: Maybe, maybe not :P**

 **The Creed's Legion: Thank you, I'm not the best at this stuff, but I think I portrayed the true darkness that the story will eventually take.**

 **Rockster: Paul isn't here right now, luckily. I'd have to say he'll probably pop up every so often after he's appeared in a chapter. Alolan Pokemon will slowly start to appear in Genzu, not Alolan Forms, however, for obvious reasons. I'm coming up with an idea as to how to implement my favorite Gen 7 Pokemon as we speak :P**

 **Abel: Brock and Dawn shall soon feel the wrath of Oak.. in due time. Altomare, I always see it, anyways, is an area that is unknown to many. At least, it's reason for being there. I don't think anyone would notice if Altomare and it's residence just... disappeared.**

 **Energy3: Because the blood is needed.**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Red**

The crew walked through the forest, the sounds of Spinirak and Lurantis rang throughout the forest, as the leaves crunched as they walked, talking to whoever quietly.

"You know, Does anyone actually know how many people are left on the island?" Abel asked as he and Minun ate a berry they had picked up earlier.

Anabel picked up her X-Transceiver, and held it out to the crew to show a list of statistics. "According to the early morning update, around two thousand contestants remain, and the round will end when 1,024 remain." She answered, putting the X-Transceiver back.

"1,024? That's an odd number, don't you think?" Justin asked, as he kept his eyes on Blissey, making sure it didn't wander off to heal some random wild pokemon.

Anabel shook her head. "No, 1,024 actually makes sense, as it lets the numbers go down to a final two number. Although it seems like this will be over soon, the battles on the island have severely decreased. It could be another week before this round ends." Anabel said. The crew sighed, before continuing their conversations. They didn't see the looming shadow.

"So, Caleb, how has your training with Darkrai gone?" Justin quizzed his friend, as they trailed behind the group.

Caleb grinned, "It's gotten much better. I can access the dreams of other people now if I focus hard enough, and I can turn pretty creepy too." Caleb laughed, confusing Justin.

"Creepy? What do you mean?" Justin asked. Caleb grinned, before his pupils extended to cover his eyes.

"Ah, so today is a better day for you eh?" Caleb asked, surprising Justin. Caleb's eyes shrank back to normal, before he explained. "It's a tactic that allows me to see only emotions. It's hard, but clear. You don't have that nagging feeling that you usually have." He stated. Justin nodded in understanding.

"Come to think of it, I haven't felt down in a few days. It's a new record, honestly." Justin confessed. It had been a nice week, so far.

Caleb patted his friends' back. "Well, do you think this means your link may be healing?" He asked positively. Justin merely shrugged.

"I couldn't say. I haven't used Gamma so far in this round. I can test it tomorrow, since that link was the strongest, but I don't think a few days of feeling better are gonna change much." Justin answered. The two silently began to catch up to the group.

Abel picked up an orange leaf, that had begun to wither up. "It looks like winter is almost hear." He answered. Ash nodded.

"It will be nice to feel the winter breeze. Back on Poke-Island, it was always hot, aside from that one time with the Articuno.." Ash said as the two walked.

Abel began to think to himself, before looking back up at Ash. "Hey, Ash?"

Ash looked back at the younger trainer. "Yea? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." Abel asked. "I want to try and teach Minun-" Before Abel could finish,a Large Charizard landed with a mighty thud in front of the crew. All of them paused, and looked up in quiet fear, before Red jumped down beside Charizard.

"Found you." Red said, before he snapped his fingers, and Charizard flew up and shot a ring of fire around the group, trapping them in."

Aubree looked back at the fire. "Uh, guys, WE CAN'T RUN FROM THIS ONE!" She shouted in fear, as her and Absol looked in terror.

Red sighed, "I don't see why you're so scared, it's a Eight against One battle, this should be a breeze for you guys." Red said, keeping his emotionless face.

"Ash." Brock said, getting Ash's attention. Ash nodded, already knowing what Brock was trying to tell him.

"Guys.." Ash said. "When I say run. You run. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Ash, what are you planning?" Clemont asked. He didn't get his answer, as all of a sudden, Pikachu burst from under the ground, and covered a small portion of the fire in sand.

"RUN!" Ash shouted. And just like that, everyone else was gone, leaving just Ash and Red.

Red simply grinned. "Not running with them?" He asked. Ash grinned back.

"We both know that would result in you chasing us." Ash answered back, to which Red nodded.

"Clever, so then why not have a fight in your advantage?" Red continued to ask.

"I know your tactics." Ash answered. "First, you encase everyone in a wide-spread rock tomb, it's easy to do since there's little room for everyone to move. Then you release a devastating Earthquake, not letting up until the opponent is K.O'd." Ash answered.

Red smiled, before laughing.

"I must say, you know your battle styles. Alright then, how about I give you an opportunity?" Red exclaimed.

"What kind of opportunity?" Ash asked.

 _"Be careful, Ash."_ Pikachu said. Ash nodded.

"A three on three battle. No running, no games. You win, I give you a ride to your friends. You lose, you're out of the tournament, and I'll get rid of their scent on Charizard." Red proposed. Ash smiled.

"Well, if I'm gonna go out, might as well go out with a bang!" Ash answered. "Go, Pikachu!" He shouted, Pikachu jumping off of Ash's shoulder, and facing Red, with electricity sparking from his cheeks.

Red pulled his hat down, covering his eyes. "Pika, go!" Red threw a pokeball into the air, releasing a female Pikachu, who faced Pikachu with a glare.

 _*Battle Tree Red Theme*_

 **Ash(PikachuXX) Vs Red(PikachuXX)**

 **BEGIN**

Pikachu launched forward at Pika, using quick attack. Pika jumped into the air, as her tail glew gray, before slamming down on Pikachu's head with the iron type attack.

Pikachu quickly got up, before charging up a Thunderbolt, and launching it at Pika. Pika simply grinned, before the electric attack hit her dead on, but no damage was dealt.

"W-What the?" Ash stammered in confusion.

 _"How's that possible?!"_ Pikachu shouted in confusion, before being Volt Tackled.

"My Pika gained the ability Lightning Rod, after I got an ability capsule. Quite useful, I must say." Red explained, as Pika began to wallop into Pikachu.

 _"What's wrong young one, can't take a few hits!?"_ Pika taunted, as she hit Pikachu across the cheek, and threw him across the battlefield.

"Grr, Pikachu, return!" Ash shouted. Pikachu nodded, before jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Lucario, go!" Ash shouted, throwing another pokeball into the air, and releasing the Jackal pokemon.

Pika rushed forward for another Volt Tackle, before Lucario formed a Bone Club, swinging it like a bat, and hitting Pika with such force, that she was hurled back to Red's feet. Despite the attack, she still got up.

"Pika, Return." Red told her. She nodded, before being returned to her pokeball.

"Zard, go!" Red commanded, throwing his own pokeball into the air, and releasing the Flying Reptile.

Lucario rushed forward, his claws gaining a metal sheen, before slicing Zard in the belly, and then using force palm to throw him back.

Zard began to fly into the air, before he shot a fire ball at Lucario, which burst upon impact.

"Rock tomb!" Red shouted. Zard slammed his feet into the ground, making large rocks fly into the air. He grabbed two of the rocks, and threw them, hitting the last one with his tail. Lucario grabbed the first one, and broke it with Force palm, before the second one landed on his foot, and the final one trapping his arms.

"Finish it." Red muttered. Zard roared into the sky, before coming down onto the ground, and releasing a powerful Earthquake. Due to the rocks trapping Lucario, he could do nothing but take the attack. It didn't take long for Lucario to faint.

"Return, Lucario!" Ash called as he zapped Lucario back into his pokeball. "Alright, Greninja, your turn!" Ash shouted, as the Ninja Frog appeared from it's pokeball.

"Go, Pika!" Red commanded, as his Pikachu once again appeared on the battle field.

Pika charged up her Volt Tackle, and rushed towards Greninja, who dodged into the sky.

From up there, Greninja formed two Water Shurikens, and chucked them at Pika, who blocked both with Iron Tail.

Greninja began to circle around Pika with rapid speed, before appearing in front of Pika, and kicking her into the air, and slamming his fists down onto her head, causing a small explosion on the ground. The dust finally disappeared, to show Pika was knocked out.

Red returned Pika. "Saur, go!" Red shouted, releasing the giant grass pokemon from it's pokeball.

Saur roared at Greninja, before extending it's fines, and wrapping them around Greninja's legs. It then began to throw and toss Greninja around like a rag doll.

"Cut, Greninja! Step on it!" Ash decided, as Greninja formed two Kunai in his hands, and slicing at the vines, making them release Greninja.

Greninja then began to circle around Saur, once again going for Aerial Ace. Greninja appeared and began to use his legs and arms to jab, kick, and punch Saur in the head. After a few seconds of attacking, Saur disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

"Solar Beam." Red commanded. From in the air, Saur launched it's most powerful attack, slamming into Greninja, and leaving a crater in it's wake.

"Greninja, Return! Alright, Pikachu, it's up to you now." Ash said, leaving all his faith in his best friend. Pikachu nodded, before jumping down, to face Saur.

Saur launched it's vines once again, ready to grab Pikachu.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted. Pikachu used a burst of speed to dodge all the vines, and get right on top of Saur.

Pikachu jumped once again to dodge more incoming vines, before launching a fast ball of electricity, landing right inbetween Saur's eyes.

"Finish it!" Ash yelled. Pikachu's tail formed it's iron sheen, before Pikachu slammed his tail right on top of Saur's head, K.O'ing it.

"Return." Red said, calling back his Grass pokemon. He turned to face Ash.

"I must say, this has been a good battle. However." Red snapped his fingers, and Charizard once again appeared on the ground. "What you are about to face.. is the true power of the Strongest Charizard, in the world." Red said. He pulled out a Mega stone from his pocket, and pressed his Finger against it. Zard became encased in a orb of vibrant colors, before the orb burst, to reveal a mix of Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y. Mega Charizard XY.

"Show me what you've got." Red taunted, as Ash and Pikachu scowled at their opponent.

Ash's scowl turned to a grin. "This battle isn't over yet! Go, Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" He shouted in Joy.

Pikachu grinned, before rushing towards Zard, who prepared a Dragon Claw.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 **I think this is the first battle chapter I've actually liked, and hey, only three more chapters till the Break arc. Yay :D**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 3 Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted  
_**


	18. Secret Chapter 1

**Secret Arc 1/3~**

 **Warning: Could Give Possible Spoilers, and give a past story on certain characters. Read at your own risk.**

Markus and Kat held their hands as the Nurse inspected the pregnat Kat. This would be their second child, and while it wasn't intended, at least Kassy would have a little sibling to play with. And who knew? If it was a girl, maybe they would be the best in beauty contests, just like Kassy.

They could hope.

The Doctor finished inspecting Kat's stomach, before smiling. "Great news! They're both completely healthy, and will come about in Seven Months!" He smiled. Kat and Markus, however, were not so pleased.

"What do you mean, two?" Markus asked, trembling a little.

The Doctor smiled at the couple. "I mean... you're having twins! A boy and a girl!" He told them happily. However, Markus and Kat weren't so pleased.

X.x.X

"Kassy, please don't cry! I promise you'll love them!" Kat consoled the crying Four year old.

"NO! I don't want two siblings! I only want one! I want one, I want one, I want one!" Kassy whined, screaming so loud that Kat and Markus had to leave the room.

Markus looked at Kat. "I hate too be like this, but can we really afford to have two more kids?" He asked her.

"Well, it depends, Kassy on her own has been able to win so much prize money, that we won that trip to Genzu in a few months. If these kids are just as beautiful, we might even be able to quit our jobs!" Kat clapped her hands.

Markus smiled, "Yea, I guess you're right. Three times the kids, three times the revenue.."

X.x.X

"Push, You gotta push!" The Doctor yelled, Kat screamed as the Doctor's did what they could to reduce the pain. The babies both came a week early, before they could leave Genzu.

"Annd, there we go! That's both of them!" The Doctor proclaimed, holding both babies, and giving them to Kat.

Markus came rushing in. "Did I hear right? Are they both born?!" He asked, seeing Kat, and rushing over to her.

Both babies whined softly as Kat held them in her arms, smiling.

The Doctor looked at them with a smile. "Have you decided their names?  
Kat looked at Markus, who nodded.

"Yes, their names are Aubree and..."

X.x.X

Two days after births of Aubree and the boy, Kat and Markus looked at each other in terror.

"What do you mean, neurological disorder?" Markus asked frantically. The Doctor sighed.

"The boy has Neuro Transacter, a disorder that can affect the brain quite heftily. It makes them incredibly hyper at times, and requires them to almost always be moving. It can be treated with medicine, but never cured."

Kat and Markus looked at each other, and began to cry, as the Doctor left them be.

Kat sighed, "What can we do with a kid who can't even sit still? The medicine will cost so much, especially if it's forever."

Markus looked back at the children, and then at Kassy, who had her arms crossed, frowning at the two kids.

"Well... Kassy did say she only wanted one sibling." Markus said...

X.x.X

The rain poured down as Kat set the bag down, the baby boy wailing as Kat rang the door bell, before rushing to the car, as they both drove off.

"We'll say he died in the hospital, we're completley heartbroken, and don't wanna talk about it, alright?" Kat said to Markus, who nodded.  
"Guess Kassy and Aubree will be our money makers."

X.x.X

"But Moooom, I don't wanna be in a contest, me and Alisha want to take on the Kalos gyms!" Aubree complained to Kat, who sighed in aggravation.  
"Please, Aubree, you and Alisha are too young for that. Besides, Kassy is already an excellent batteler, but she didn't start battling until she won the Master Rank in every contest! And you're gonna do the same!" Kat told Aubree, who frowned.

"I don't even like contests..."

Kassy snorted. "Please, you have a reputation to uphold! What would the public think if you started battling, but didn't learn the rules of beauty like I did?" Kassy taunted Aubree, who scowled.

"Look, stop fighting, the both of you. Aubree, you're going to compete in contests, end of story, and Aubree, start putting your make up on, after the contest, you have a commisioned match against Oak, the Kanto professor." Both girls replied in their own way, before returning to what they were doing.

Aubree sighed, in frustration and sadness. She had waited so long to finally get a pokemon, and now she couldn't even go on an adventure like she wanted. She had read a book about a boy named Ash ketchum, who, at only twelve, had taken down Team Flare, a terrorist organization in Kalos, and stopped them from destroying Lumiose city.

Of course, there was word that Team Flare might be rising up again, but they were just rumors.

She wanted to be able to go on adventures too, and to fight terrorists like Team Flare! How she longed for the day that would happen.

X.x.X

Fourteen Year old Aubree sighed, as Markus continued to scold her.  
"I can't believe you lost that contest, just because you didn't "have enough time"! That's a lie and you know it!" He continued to shout.

"Kassy used to be ready twice as fast as you, and she took first place every time! Why can't you be like her?!" He continued to nag and shout.  
Kassy simply smiled as she did her nails with Kat.

Aubree, finally having heard enough, snapped back, "Because I don't WANT to be in contests! I want to be a pokemon trainer! Me and Alisha took on Korrina in a match, and guess what? I almost beat her! And I had a great time, too! If I had more time to train, instead of being in this stupid contest, I bet I could be in the Kalos league in a year, tops!"

Markus scoffed. "Please, you couldn't be in the Kalos league if you tried, but I'll humor you. Fine! Go take part in your unproffitable training! But don't expect any help from us!" Markus shouted.

"Fine, I will!" Aubree shouted back, before storming out the door.

X.x.X

"See! I told you I could do it! Look, I got invited to the Genzu World Tournament! I have a chance to be the champion too!" Aubree exclaimed! Her eyes had stained makeup were she had clearly been crying.

Kassy laughed. "Seriously? After I 6-0'd you in the finals, they gave YOU an invitation too? Laughable! You won't even make it past the first round!" Kassy taunted.  
Aubree began to tear up again, before running out the door.

Tears fell from Aubree's eyes as she layed in the tree. She was never good enough, no matter how hard she tried.

She made it to the Kalos league in the first year, like she said she would, but sadly fell short in the second round. Not wavering in determination, she went on to Hoenn, and made it too the top eight... as Kassy was the runner up.

Still not stopping, she tried again in Kalos, only to get brutally destroyed by Kassy in the finals. No matter what she did, her parents were never proud of her! She couldn't take it anymore!  
"Hey, you ok up there?" A voice rang down from below. Aubree looked down to see Kane, her best friend, watching from below.

Aubree wiped away her tears, before answering. "Yea, I'm ok. Sad, but ok."

Kane frowned, before he climbed up the tree to sit beside her. "Hey... don't let your family get ya down. You did great this year! I've been trying for three years just to make it into the Kalos league, and I barely made it too round three before getting blown back. Be proud of your achievements, and go kick some butt in that tournament, alright?" Kane encouraged, Aubree beaming at her friend.

"Yea.. yea you're right! I can totally do this! You promise you'll be there eventually, right?" Aubree quizzed, Kane giving her the Thumbs up.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said. Aubree smiled.  
"Thank you, Kane. I promise to go far in this tournament..."  
 **Chapter End~**


	19. Secret Chapter 2

**Secret Arc 2 of 3~**

Micheal and Caleb continued to climb Mount Kipa, one of the highest peaks in Unova, with Kassandra close behind. They were on their way to summon the swords of justice, in order to help them fight off Team Plasma, and Kyureme-M, the combined version of Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyureme.

Kassandra, Justin, and Caleb all wore heavy brown fur coats, almost enough to weigh them down, and colorful beanies with fur jeans and boots.

"Hey, you guys, shouldn't we wait for Sarah? She is our guide after all?" She yelled.

Justin looked back, before looking at Caleb, and looking back. "Nah! After all, we have the flutes, and we know the music, we can summon the Swords of Justice without her!" He shouted to below.

Kassandra frowned. "Caleb, talk some sense into Micheal, will ya?!" She shouted back, hoping their senior would snap Micheal back into his senses.

Caleb merely shrugged. "Hey, Justin has a point! We have the flutes, we don't exactly need Sarah!" He stated, making Kassandra deadpan.

"Boys can be so stupid sometimes." She said to herself, before chasing after them.

X.x.X

The three children, after finally reaching the summot, looked around until they found three stone squares, overlooking a rocky pleateau. Each one had a sword on it.

"Guess this is the place." Caleb stated. "Let's do this!"

"Right!" Both Micheal and Kassandra said, grabbing their flutes with Caleb.

The children put the flutes against their mouths, before slowly playing the music they were taught.

As they played the music, all noise from nature seemed to stop, as the music overtook all other sounds.

The stones began to glow, before a pulse of sound emitted from all of them. Already knowing this would happen, the children continued to play the music.

*Elsewhere, in Unova.* From the depths of the caves and a forest, three pokemon opened their eyes, before disappearing again.

X.x.X

After they finished playing their music, the children heard running, and turned around to see Sarah.

"Hey! *huff* Guys! *puff* you didn't already *puff* play did you?!" She asked. The Children nodded.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Sarah trembled in fear.  
Caleb looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing Prankster's pokeball, in case all went wrong,

"I planned to tell you this before you played the flutes, but when you summon the Swords of Justice, they appear in a raged fit of anger! You have to battle them to calm them down-" Before Sarah could finish, three violent roars emitted from behind the three. They turned around to see Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion starring the trainers down, with blood red eyes.

"Well, guess it's time to battle them! Let's go, everyone! I'll take Terrakion, Kassandra will take Virizion, and Justin will take Cobalion! Let's go!" Caleb asserted, the younger two nodding, before rushing off.

Truth be told, the legends always said that summoning the swords of justice this way would enrage them, but really, it was just the Trio's way of testing whoever summoned them.

They had begun this after they were summoned a thousand years ago, when a hero of great nobility summoned them, and they granted a special power to the hero and his pokemon.

"Alright, let's do this, go, Gamma!" Justin shouted, sending out a Gallade from it's pokeball. The Gallade got into a fighting position, staring down Cobalion.

"Look, Cobalion, I don't wanna fight ya, but if you don't calm down, I'm gonna have to!" Micheal told the legendary pokemon, who didn't answer, and simply went in for an attack.

Gamma quickly protected itself, as the Sacred Sword attack came smashing into the shielded attack.  
Justin frowned, "Guess we have no choice. Alright, Gamma, go in for Close Combat!" Justin shouted.

Gamma rushed in too deal multiple attacks to Cobalion, who matched every punch and kick with his own Close Combat.

Gamma jumped back, before launching a swarm of Psycho cuts, which were quickly cut in half.

Cobalion began to search the aura of this boy and his pokemon, what he saw was very pleasing. The aura of the boy and his Gallade were golden, and their hearts seemed to be very pure and nobel. One final test then.

Cobalion quickly sped up, and pinned Gamma to a rock, before launching several repeated Sacred Sword attacks.

Justin gasped, "Gamma, return quickly!" He shouted, attempting to zap Gamma back into his pokeball.

No dice, Cobalion was blocking the zaps.

Gamma slumped to the ground in pain, as Cobalion made the next Sacred Sword attack very large and powerful, preparing to destroy Gamma.

Justin began to cry out as he ran towards the two.

"Hey! You leave Gamma alone!" Micheal cried out, jumping inbetween the two, bracing himself for the attack.

Cobalion stopped his attack, and simply poked Justin with the his leg.

As he did so, Justin felt a strange 'click' like thing emerge from inside him. Everything went black, except for him and Gamma. Both looked at each other in confusion, before they saw a psychic line began to come out of both of them. The lines began to draw towards each other, before connecting, and a surge of power overcame both Micheal and Gamma.

Back in the real world, Kassandra, Sarah, and Caleb both watched in horror as Justin and Gamma both fell to the ground, before a pillar of psychic puzzle-like pieces surrounded both of them.  
From within the pillar, both Justin and Gamma's eyes opened, and the two of them began to feel large amounts of power surge through them.

Justin looked at his hands, as he felt something begin to form from them, and was surprised to see a Sword of Psychic energy and a shield appear in both hands.

He looked back at Gamma to see a sword exactly like Justin's in his hand. Before the pillar burst Everyone looked on in awe as Gamma dawned what looked like body armor, and Justin wore a helmet of psychic energy around him. Together, the two looked like knights.

Cobalion jumped back, signaling Gamma to continue their fight.

Justin looked back at Gamma, who nodded, before Gamma jumped in front of Justin, and got into a new battle stance with the sword.

"Psycho cut!" Justin commanded.

Gamma rushed forward, the sword in his hands flaring purplish-pink with psychic energy, as he swung the sword at Cobalion, which was easily countered with his Sacred Sword attack.

The two began to exchange blows, neither being able to go far with their attacks.

Justin growled. "We need more power!" He said to himself. As soon as he had said that, the Sword in his hand broke into psychic puzzle pieces, which then reformed in Gamma's other hand.

Clenching both swords in both hands, Gamma applyed more pressure towards Cobalion, breaking through the Sacred Sword and slashing repeatadly at Cobalion.

Grinning, Cobalion then formed what appeared to be a double team, making three Cobalion, who then all used Sacred Sword. The attacks collided with Gamma's swords, applying more pressure than before.

Gamma felt himself slowly being pushed back by the attacks, and struggled to keep himself up.

Justin began to sweat from the heat of battle, wondering what else he could do, before he looked at Gamma, and back at the shield that was still in his hand.

If they were gonna increase their numbers, than maybe...

Justin ran towards the fight, and jumped infront of Gamma, quickly held the shield out just before the attacks broke through Gamma's attack.

The Sacred Sword attacks clanged against the psychic shield, as Justin flinched from the attacks.

Gamma jumped to the top of the three, before throwing one of the swords at one of the Cobalion's making it disappear in dust, and making the swords shatter into puzzle pieces, and then falling down on another Cobalion, shattering it as well.

Cobalion, seeing an opening, rushed towards Gamma with a close combat, before Justin jumped in front with the shield, and blocked the Fighting Type Move.

Seeing his own opening, Gamma's sword gained an Orange aura, signaling a fighting type move, before he jumped into the air and swung the sword, The sword smashed against Cobalion, and threw him back, before shattering into puzzle pieces, like the other sword.

Justin, who had sweat dripping heavily from his brown hair, fell down, as the shield shattered into puzzle pieces, like the weapons before it. Gamma fell down as well, the two using the other to rest their backs, as their armor also shattered.

Caleb, Sarah, and Kassandra quickly rushed over to the two, before checking on their conditions.

"Justin, are you ok!?" Caleb frantically questioned, helping his friend stand up.

"Y.. yea.. I've been better though.." Justin said. He looked over to see Kassandra help Gamma up, who was sweating just as heavily.

"What... what was that?" Sarah questioned the two, who shrugged, before Cobalion walked over.

" _That.. was a gift. Use it to fight with your pokemon, and never falter in your beliefs. I was curious as too when another person with such a nobel heart would appear, and he finally has. Use that gift wisely, and always make sure you and your pokemon are able to fight as one._ " Cobalion stated.

Justin simply nodded, unable to really say much, let alone adress the fact that a pokemon was talking to him.

Virizion and Terrakion walked up to the trainers.

" _Well, you've got our attention. What is it you seek?_ "

X.x.X

"Annnd that's the story of what we call, the Weaponize evolution." Caleb told Anabel, as the two kept watch on the night sky.

"I see, and was I correct in overhearing that Justin lost the ability to do that eight years ago?" Anabel quizzed, with Caleb nodding.

"Yea, it happened after Pine made everyone turn against him. That stuff really broke him, ya know?" Caleb explained. Anabel nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, and remember!" Caleb stated, his pupils extending all the way. "You will tell noone, not even the people in this group. It's a secret between me and Justin, and I guess you now." He finished. Anabel nodding in fear. Caleb nodded

"Great, well wake Clemont and Ash up will ya? I'm hitting the hay. And with that, Caleb was out like a light.

"Wait!" Anabel started, only to see Caleb was dead to the world. "I wanted to ask who 'Micheal was.'

 **Chapter End~**


	20. Secret Chapter 3

**Secret Arc 3 of 3~**

Nine year old Caleb sat outside the orphanage and watched Terra and Jacob leave with their new family, sighing. He had been in the orphanage for two years now, since he was taken away from his family, and noone had wanted to adopt him. He sighed, before he felt a familior presence.

"Hey, how are ya doing?" Franklin asked, sitting next to his friend.

Caleb frowned. "Just watched two good friends go away, after they've only been here for a year. When will it be our turn?" Caleb asked, putting his hands on his chin.

Franklin patted his friends back to console him. "Hey, don't worry about it. We've got each other, and that's all that matters. Look, I tell ya what." He said.

"When you and me are both old enough, we'll get our own pokemon and go on an adventure! We're almost old enough anyway, so what's stopping us?" He said, proposing the idea.

Caleb thought about it for a few seconds, before looking back at his friend. "You've got yourself a deal.

X.x.X

"Caleb!" One of the workers called, as Ten year old Caleb rushed right over. The professor has asked a favor of you, could you go there please?" She asked, Caleb nodding, before rushing out the door.

"Hey, Caleb, where ya going?" Franklin asked, noticing Caleb rush off.

"Oh, I was asked to go do something for the professor, I'll be back!" Caleb said, running off.

Franklin waved goodbye, before going back to bet the Patrat at his side.

"You know he's not coming back right?" Karl, one of the bullies at the orphanage stated, walking over to Franklin.

"What are you talking about?" Franklin asked, confused by the statement.

Karl sneered. "Caleb's gonna go, do the favor, get himself a pokemon, and travel around the region without you! So much for your little pact you had!" He said, laughing and walking away.

Franklin sighed. "He's wrong, I know he is. Caleb wouldn't break our pact. He'll be back by the end of the day! I know he will!"

X.x.X

"Well, the professor's place is a bit away, he'll be back tomorrow for sure!"  
X.x.X  
"O-ok, so he's not here today either! The next day then!"  
X.x.X

"He... he wouldn't break the pact would he? It only takes two days tops to get there and back! We've made the trip a thousand times!"

X.x.X

"...He... He's not coming back, is he..."

*1 Year Later*

Caleb ran into the orphanage, with a Gengar by his side.

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" The Eleven year old shouted, people running over to greet him.

He greeted all his peers, before noticing one in particular wasn't around.

"Hey, where's Franklin?" Caleb quizzed. Everyone began to shift in their feet, before one of the workers walked up.

"Caleb... Franklin.. ran away. Two weeks after you left, he thought you broke your promise, and he ran away. We searched for months, but we could never find him..." The worker told Caleb.

Caleb began to back away from the others. Had he done this? Had leaving for a year made Franklin leave for good?

"No.. no this wasn't my plan at all! I was gonna learn the ropes so he wouldn't have too! Do.. do you have any idea where he may have gone?!" Caleb asked frantically.

The worker shook her head, before Caleb ran back out of the orphanage.

"Gotta find him, I've gotta find him!" Caleb cried out.

X.x.X

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy named Franklin? He's a year younger than me, and he ran away from the orphanage?"

X.x.X

"Yea, I trained Prankster to do some really cool things- wait, I almost forgot, have you seen anyone around by the name of Franklin?"

X.x.X

"So what you have to do, is base your moveset off of what you want your pokemon's roll to be!" Caleb explained to the young Micheal.

"Wow, that's so cool! What else do you know?!" Micheal asked, with stars in his eyes. Caleb grinned.

"Well, the first think you gotta do, is know what your pokemon likes to do, and how they act. Are they serious? Do they like to play pranks? These are all helpful things to know...

 **Chapter End~**


	21. Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard!

**Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon! (Franklin appears on the left, Oak appears on the right, and Ash appears in the middle, holding a pokeball)**

 **Lets do this! (Clouds separate to show Little Rock Island)**

 **We're back in play, the show's began!(Cut screen as Justin and Caleb run down a path, and Serena and Bonnie perform in a show)**

 **Let's give them what they want! (What they want! what they want!) (Max and Clemont are competing in a double battle)**

 **You try to drag us down, but (The Traitors loom above the crew)**

 **We're getting what we want! (Ash looks up, and grins, as the traitors disappear and the sky shines brightly)**

 **Eight years, stolen from us, we have to do our best!(Justin trains with Aubree and Abel, who look determined.)**

 **We know that we can win and show the world (Ash stands on opposite fields of the traitors, with Brock, Iris, and someone else in the middle, looking back and forth)**

 **We are not who they say we are! (Pikachu rushes towards Charizard X)**

 **We can prove that we are right! (Franklin holds unknown pictures with his stoic frown)**

 **We're gonna prove that we're the very best! (The unknown Red pokemon launches a draco meteor at an unknown opponent)**

 **Pokemon! (Let's go!)**

 **Now let's go and win this! (Ash launches an aura sphere)**

 **Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Hey guys, the long awaited showdown is here! After I pelted you guys with three secret chapters! It's worth mentioning that after this chap, I will be gone for like a week. I'm going on vacation!  
**

 **Answers to questions about the Secret Arc:**

 **Is Abel Aubree's twin?: I mean, it's a possibility, but they would have to be the same age. It may or may not be a very mysterious character that I'm saving ;)**

 **Is Caleb the one with the disorder?: Nope, Caleb's origins are from Laneno. Franklin, too.**

 **And that's it. Yall've been dead or somethin for the most part. Annywho, it's Midnight and I'm tired, so-**

 **ONTO THE SHOW**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Pikachu Vs The Strongest Charizard**

Pikachu's Iron Tail clashed with Zard's Dragon Claw as the Mega Evolution and Pikachu went toe to toe.

Pikachu found an opening, before slamming his tail across Zard's cheek, only to be grabbed and hit with a Fire Blast, and then thrown to the ground.

Zard went to slam down an Earthquake, which send Pikachu flying into the air.

Once Pikachu had landed, and gotten his bearings, both he and Ash looked at Charizard XY and stared down their opponent. Zard XY had a Dark Orange color, almost brown, and had purple flames extending from his mouth. The wings on Zard's back were curved, as the tips of the wings were ragged and sharp. As it's presence was made, the sky began to glow harshly, indicating that it had the drought ability, yet it's claws and close up attacks seemed to deal incredible damage. Tough Claws?  
Or Maybe Both.

"Dragon Claw!" Red commanded. Zard's claws extended, as well as gaining a green glow, before he rushed Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu, both nodding, before Pikachu's body was enveloped in green energy, and a knot of grass extended from the ground, tripping Zard.

Pikachu rushed forward with Volt Tackle, and slammed into Zard, sending him tumbling back.

' _Remind me to thank James for that TM!_ ' Pikachu shouted to Ash, nodding, with a smile. The smile was short lived, as Pikachu was soon engulfed with a Flamethrower.

Pikachu began to wobble, feeling the effects of battle.

Red sighed. "Look, this is a nice battle and all, but we've got places to be. Finish this, Zard, with Flare Blitz." Red told him. Zard rushed towards Pikachu, picking him up and throwing him into the air, before enveloping himself in the powerful fire attack and rushing towards Pikachu, who was still in the air.

"Welp, good battle." Red said, as Ash watched Pikachu frantically fall through the air. If they were gonna turn this battle around, they had to use it.

"PIKACHU! BOLT STRIKE!" Ash shouted, making Red's expression change dramatically.

Pikachu regained his balance the best he could, before stretching his arms and feet out. As he did so, a ball of blue electricity surrounded Pikachu, and Pikachu began to fly, in a sense, towards Zard, colliding with the Flare Blitz.

The attacks clashed together, before both pokemon flew back. Pikachu gently floated down to the ground as Zard hovered in the air.

"Interesting.." Red said to himself. "You there! How does your Pikachu know the signature move of Zekrom?" Red asked Ash, who had been checking on Pikachu, too make sure they weren't too badly injured.

"Oh, it happened back when I had just turned Twelve, I think? We had just gotten to Unova, and Zekrom was on a rampage. When Pikachu tried to send a bolt of electricity up there, it fired back with a much more powerful attack, and hurt Pikachu pretty bad. For a while, Pikachu couldn't use his electric type attacks, but eventually they came back. We didn't know the attack did anything else until I was training on Mount Moon a few years ago." Ash explained.

"We had been training, and Pikachu fell off a cliff, thanks to a Tyranitar. As he attempted to reach the cliff-side to stop falling, he began to glow blue. We both noticed that eventually he just.. stopped falling, and was floating in midair. After about an hour of just sitting there, Pikachu was able to control the attack, sort of. After getting back up to me, we began to think about it, and the only thing we could come up with is Zekrom, seeing as Bolt Strike is it's move, and it did strike Pikachu with lightning." Ash finished. Red nodding, not quite understanding, but getting the idea.

"I see, so your Pikachu has a special move, that no other Pikachu has." Red explained to himself, before grinning.

"Well then, let's see if it can match Zard's Flare Blitz! GO ZARD!" Red shouted. Zard roared, before enveloping himself in a ball of fire, and shooting towards Pikachu.

"Bolt Strike!" Ash shouted. Pikachu once again enveloped himself in an electric ball, colliding with Zard's Flare Blitz. The two attacks flew into the sky, constantly butting heads.

The attacks ended, as Pikachu swung down an Iron Tail on Zard's Dragon Claw attack. The attacks collided for a few seconds, before Zard shoved Pikachu back, and the two pokemon once again butted heads with Flare Blitz and Bolt Strike.

The two attacks ran into each other at full force, before the attacks fell from the air straight into the ground. Pikachu's attack ended for a quick second, but it was more than enough for the Flare Blitz attack to hit Pikachu, slamming him into the ground, and exploding.

Getting up, but panting heavily, Pikachu shot of a Thunder Bolt, striking Zard, and making him fall to the ground.

Pikachu then launched a Thunder attack, as Zard, who landed on his feet, launched a Blast Burn. The attacks collided, causing a small crater to form in the center of the attacks.

Pikachu began to pant, nearly falling down. Ash began to worry, looking up quickly at Red, who's eyes were hidden by his hat. Despite this, Zard was clearly looking beat too. The next attack would end the battle.

"Finish it." Red commanded. Zard roared fiercely, before enveloping himself in a Flare Blitz three times the size of his previous ones.

"You too, Pikachu! Bolt Strike!" Ash yelled. Pikachu enveloped himself in the ball of blue electricity, before Charging at Zard, who did the same.

The attacks smashed together, neither side willing to give up. Pikachu squinted in pain, about to drop, before shouting, and putting the last of his power into the Bolt strike.

' _I. WILL. NOT. LOSE!_ ' Pikachu shouted, as the last of his strength went into the Bolt Strike, overcoming the Flare Blitz.

Both Red and Zard looked in shock, as the Bolt Strike expanded, and then blew up, with the Flare Blitz.

Smoke overcame the battlefield from the explosion, the wind from the attack even putting out the ring of fire. Ash felt himself get pushed back a few feet, as Red simply stood against the wind.

Pikachu walked out of the smoke cloud, before falling over, and looking back at the smoke cloud. Out of breath.

From the cloud of smoke, Zard emerged, flying out, and landing right next to Pikachu, putting his foot on Pikachu's body.

' _Sorry, kid. But you lost._ ' Zard stated, before launching a Blast Burn, knocking Pikachu clear out.

Ash quickly ran up to Pikachu, and scooped him up.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Are you alright!" Ash begged Pikachu to respond.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes, looking at Ash, and frowning.

' _Sorry... Ash..._ ' Pikachu said, slowly crying, as he and Ash both realized that they were officially out of the tournament. All they could do was cheer on their friends.

"It's ok buddy. We can always challenge the gyms again." Ash told Pikachu, who began to cry.

"Hey, Pikachu, look buddy, there was nothing more you could have done." Ash told his best friend, who couldn't hold back his tears.

"Pikachu, I'm proud of you. You did more than I could ever ask for. Do NOT blame yourself for this loss." Ash told his friend, picking him back up. Pikachu slowly closed his eyes, fainting. Ash put his hand against Pikachu's chest to make sure he was still breathing, before sighing in relief.

"Get a good rest, buddy." Ash told his friend, grabbing the pokeball on his necklace, and returning the electric mouse, so he could sleep.

 _'Pokemon has fainted! Prepare for teleportation-'_

"System overwrite. Voice Recognition. Red." Red suddenly said, after tending to Zard's conditions. Ash's Holo Caster stopped it's teleportation. Registering a few things, before beeping.

 _'Voice Recognized. Trainer will not be teleported. Please select a new pokemon.'_ Red walked over to Ash, before grabbing an unknown device, and spraying Pikachu's pokeball with it. The pokeball slowly began to glow green.

"There, he will heal up faster." Red stated.

Ash looked at Red in confusion. "But... why?" Ash quizzed. Red shrugged.

"What can I say? It was a great battle. Now come on, I'll take you to your friends." Red stated. Ash slowly nodded, a bit suspicious, before climbing on Zard with Red.

 **X.x.X**

"I wonder how Ash is fairing." Caleb stated, as the crew began to hike the mountain.  
"Well, Ash is very skilled, maybe he's winning." Brock suggested. Moments after he said that, a roar was heard, and Zard quickly landed in front of the crew.

"Or maybe we're ALL GOING TO DIE!" Aubree shouted, beginning to panic. She began to run, before being stopped by Justin.

"Save your energy, we can't outrun a Charizard." He told her.

The crew stared down the Charizard, before Ash jumped down.

"Ash?!" They all quizzed, shocked to see him on Red's Charizard.  
"Hey guys.. so.. uh, I lost?" Ash told them, scratching the back of his head. Everyone deadpanned to this, before Zard simply jumped up and flew away.

Clemont walked up to Ash. "So.. you lost, but are allowed to stay in the tournament?" Clemont quizzed, to which Ash nodded in answer.

"Yea, I don't get it myself, guess he saw potential." Ash stated. "Anyway, Pikachu is really tired, as are all my other pokemon, aside from Meganium, so how about we maybe hide for a day?" Ash suggested. The crew all looked around, and nodded, before they followed Ash up the cliff.

 **X.x.X**

Pika nuzzled against Red as they road Zard across the island.

' _... So, what do you think?'_ Pika quizzed, looking up at Red. His eyes flared Blue for a quick second, before turning back to Red.

"It's definitely them."

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! The last two chapters in the arc will start back up in... 10 days? I won't have my computer, so until then, I'll see yall!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ The Sixth Day: Hide Away_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Seventh Day: Take it to 1,024!_**

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _Round 3 Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted  
_**


	22. The Rush Too 1,024!

**Man, talk about a Two month trip to California! Wow! In retrospect, I really need to stop making a habit of this! Lol, anyway, enjoy the long chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ The Rush to 1,024!**

Ash slumped onto the cave walls, taking a heavy sigh as he and the crew looked amongst each other. They had arrived in the highest part of the mountain, and took shelter in the nearby cave, due to the wind. The trek up had not been easy on Ash, considering the stress he had just shared with his pokemon in battle against Red, and it had gotten to the point where Meganium had to carry him up the mountain.

To make sure no one jumped them, Justin and Caleb were standing guard outside, having mild conversation.

"So, how you said you looked into Ash's memory to see the battle?" Justin quizzed as he squinted further out, only to see two Buneary playing in the snow.

"Yea, the battle was pretty freaking epic. Ash and Pikachu even used Bolt Strike against Charizard to try and win!" Caleb answered, looking towards his friend.

"That's pretty awesome, I want to face Ash using that." Justin stated, once again squinting at two figures approaching. Before his eyes widened.

Caleb looked at his friend. "Justin, what do you see?" He asked, before Justin ran inside, screaming something. Caleb looked at his friend in confusion, until he looked back and saw a figure approaching.

"So... everyone only has one pokemon at perfect fighting condition?" Clemont asked, everyone nodding. He sighed.  
"This might be a problem. Uh, Anabel? How many people are left?" Clemont quizzed.

Anabel checked the map, nearly gasping, getting everyone's attention.

"What, what is it?" Clemont quizzed, before Anabel held up the Holocastor. What everyone saw was quite surprising.

"The numbers since this morning's check had shrank all the way to One Thousand One Hundred!" Anabel exclaimed.

"This is perfect! We have time to think of a battle strategy, and we can rest a bit, too!" Clemont said in joy. Everyone else was cheering too, except Aubree.

"Wait a minute guys! Some of our pokemon are still in need of medical attention! And from what Ash said, Pikachu really needs to get to a pokemon center too! Plus we only have one pokemon on us in battle condition! Are we really able to just stay here?" Aubree quizzed, silencing the joy cries.

"She has a point." Ash said, as he fed Meganium. "With only one pokemon, and Pikachu in dire need of medical attention, we really can't just sit here." He stated.  
So what will we do?" Abel quizzed. As the crew sat there, Justin came in screaming.

"Guys guys guys!" Justin wailed, coming to a stop, and pointing his hand towards the cave entrance.

"What is it?" Anabel quizzed, as Justin continued to stutter.

"Y-you're not gonna believe this, it- it's-"

"It's Max!" Caleb shouted from the outside, interrupting Justin, but explaining what Justin had wanted to say. Everyone got up and looked outside, to see Max walk in, a big grin on his face.

"Max! You're here?!" Clemont asked/said, confused as too how he was seeing Max right now, considering a few days ago he was holding off the champions, also known as a Suicide mission.

Max puffed out his chest, with a cocky grin. "What, you didn't think any champion could stop me and Jirachi, did you?" He kept his cocky grin, until Aubree came up behind him.

"They did beat you, didn't they?" She asked. As she did, Max's body went limp, as he fell to the floor.

"Yes..." He said miserably.

"Wait, then how are you here right now?" Justin quizzed curiously, as everyone sat down with Max, listening in to hear the story that was to come.

* _FlashBack_ *  
"Iron Head, Jirachi!" Max ordered. Jirach charged towards the opposing Garchomp, intending to smash it's head into the land shark, before Dragonite rushed forward, and pushed Jirachi away with a Dragon Claw.

Jirachi landed with a thud, before being picked up by Gardevoir's psychic, and being launched into the air. As Jirachi fell, they were struck with multiple Hyper Beams. Jirachi nearly crashed into the ground, before regaining control of it's body, and hovering slightly above ground.

Diantha frowned. "You should really give up; continuing will only end in further harm to your pokemon." She almost pleaded, not wanting to hurt the little pokemon any further. By this point, even Lance agreed.

"There is no point in continuing. You've succeeded in helping your friends get away. Continuing now is pointless."

Max ran up to Jirachi, scooping the wish pokemon up in his arms as it almost collapsed. Max knew better then them how much pain Jirachi was in, if only that wish had arrived in time. He looked to the sky to see the sparkle was not yet ready. He sighed in defeat, before getting Jirachi's pokeball. Before he could return Jirachi, however, Jirachi floated out of Max, and stared down the opponent.

" _I refuse to give up!_ " Jirachi said through it's own telepathy, shocking Max and the champions.

" _You have no idea what Max and his friends have been through these past eight years! They were shunned from their families, forced into exile, and had only each other! I will not let Max go down so easily! He will stay in this tournament!_ " Jirachi proclaimed, as the sparkle in the sky finally shimmered, and shot down towards Jirachi, restoring it's health.

Lance sighed. "I'm sorry that you think that, Jirachi. Please forgive me for any further harm you must endure." He said as the Champion's pokemon readied another attack.

Iris looked at Max and Jirachi, recent events being too much for her brain to handle all at once. First, Clemont beats her in battle, claiming that Oak had been lying. Then she visits the Salon Maiden, who claims the innocents of Ash and co, and now even a Legendary Pokemon was sticking up for a child! Iris felt guilt run through her stomach. Had Oak really lied to her? Ash had always been such a child when she was with him, and that was only for a few months, so she never got a real chance to learn too much, so when a World Renowned professor tells her that Ash became desperate, and forced his pokemon to train day and night, nonstop, it wasn't hard to believe.

But now, she was already too far in. She had already made their lives miserable. What could she do, really? If she helped Max, Oak would definitely find out, and it wasn't like she could fix the broken bond with Ash. Yet, if she didn't do something, Iris knew that guilt in her stomach would only grow.

The Village of Dragons Elder came to Iris' mind, recalling a speech she had once given her.

"Never fear what others will do and think. You must do what YOU believe is right, no matter the cause."

Putting her hand to her chest, Iris knew what she needed to do.

"Guillotine!" Iris shouted. Haxorus, automatically knowing his targets, charged up the silver attack, and hit all of the other Champions pokemon dead on, since they didn't have time to react to Iris' attack.

' _Bzzt! Champion Pokemon Defeated! Teleporting now for recovery!_ ' The five champion's machines said, teleporting them all away with shocked faces. Max and Jirachi just stared, unsure of what to think.

Iris shook her head, before running over to Max. He backed away a little, remembering who she was before, she held her hands up.

"I mean no harm." She said quietly. Max continued to stare, unsure if he should believe her.

Iris put her hands on her head, knowing it was too late to go back now. "Look, I- I'm gonna help you find your friends, ok? I'm not seeking redemption, I'm not asking for forgiveness, and this isn't a trick." She said, knowing Max was suspicious. She started walking in the direction that Ash and co had taken, with Max following.

Max looked at her, before inhaling, and then exhaling. "Then why are you helping?"

Iris stopped, once again putting her hand to her chest, and looking back at Max.

"Because this is what I feel is right."

* _End Flashback_ *

"And that's what happened." Max finished.

"So, Iris is here?! Where is she?!" Abel asked, running outside to see if Iris was still there. All that remained outside, however, was a small snow storm.

"No, she disappeared the second she figured out where you were. I don't know where she is now.." Max stated, looking at the outside of the cave. Everyone sat in silence after that, occasionally coming up with a possible plan as to what to do, with it getting denied in one way or another. Nobody wanted to suggest what they knew they needed to do.

"Well, we all know what we're thinking. We need to get those numbers down, as soon as possible." Clemont said, looking at everyone, who stayed silent.

"But that requires that we split up, and I don't think anyone really wants to do that." Justin claimed, looking over to Ash. "Granted Pikachu is in critical condition.."

Brock began to shuffle through his bag. "The one time I don't bring medical supplies, and we actually need them." He closed the bag, looking at the group.

Ash continued to stay seated, with Meganium nuzzling her head against his shoulder. Ash looked at her, both of them nodding.

Ash stood up, finally, and looked over the group.

"I'm going. I've gotta end this and get Pikachu medical care." Ash asserted, walking towards the cave exit. Everyone looked at each other, before Clemont stopped Ash.

"Wait Ash." Clemont stopped him. "We at the very least need to split into groups. It's safer that way." He proclaimed, grabbing a stone and writing on the ground.

"So we'll split into groups of two. Brock and Dawn will go together. As will Aubree and Abel. Justin and Caleb, and then Me and Ash. Anabel can't battle, so she can go where she pleases. Everyone ok with this?" Clemont finished, with no one complaining.

"Alright, let's go!" Everyone got into their groups, with Anabel going with Abel and Aubree. Everyone ran out, going into their own separate groups.

 **X.x.X**

"Solar Beam, Meganium"/"Thunder Luxray!" Ash and Clemont yelled respectively. Meganium charged up the solar rays, as Luxray fired off the extra bolt of electricity. The Gyarados was fried by the attack, effectively knocking it out as the Krookodile rushed Luxray.

Luxray and Krookodile clashed, Luxray dodging the opposing attacks as Meganium continued to charge the attack.

"Finish this, Krook! Use Earthquake!" The opposing trainer shouted. Krookodile raised it's leg, before stomping it into the ground, creating a powerful tremor.

"Into the air, Luxray!" Clemont shouted. Luxray leapt into the air as the Earthquake reached them. "Now, Ash!" Clemont shouted, looking towards Ash.

"Do it, Meganium! Solar Blast!" Ash shouted. Meganium fired a powerful ray, triple the size of a normal Solarbeam. The attack smashed into Krookodile, shoving it's body into the dirt, and pushing it twenty feet back.

Krookodile slowly got up from the attack, grinning, before falling backwards. The opposing trainer frowned, before returning Krookodile, and teleporting away.

"Let's keep going." Ash stated, Clemont nodding.

 **X.x.X**

"Brave Bird Combo, on the double!" Abel and Aubree shouted, their Talonflame both enveloping themselves in blue energy, before disappearing. The Torterra and Serperior, looked around them, before the attacks smashed into both of them. The snake and turtle pokemon flew back from the attacks, smashing into a nearby plateau.

Abel and Aubree high fived from the effective attack. Anabel, walked up, handing the two a potion.

"That's the last of our potions, I would suggest not using Brave Bird unless necessary." Anabel warned, the two teens looking at her, nodding.

 **X.x.X**

"We're here, now we're here, oh! Now we're over here!" Caleb taunted, both him and Prankster disappearing into the shadows over and over. The Aegislash missing all of it's attacks.

"Grr, where are you?!" Sawyer quizzed, looking up and down for his opponent. His notepad was on a page of Gengar, trying to figure out how to beat the opponent.

"Right above you!" Caleb shouted. Sawyer looked up, only to see a Shadow Ball come crashing down onto Aegislash, knocking it out.  
Sawyer sighed in defeat, before being teleported away.

In the distance, Justin's Gallade clashed with a Medicham. The two continued to go neck and neck with their fighting type attacks.

"Into the air!" Justin commanded. Gamma shot into the air. "Now, Psycho Cut!" Justin continued his attack. Gamma's arms glew with psychic energy, before shooting down waves of the psychic attack. Medicham was pelted with the attack, before collapsing from exhaustion.

As the trainer was teleported away, Caleb ran up to Justin, with Prankster appearing from the shadows.

"Let's keep going!" Caleb asserted, with Justin nodding.

Caleb and Prankster disappeared into the shadows, with Justin looking towards Gamma. Everything became dark as a line of psychic energy formed from the two. The lines crept towards the other, before missing, as the darkness disappeared. Justin sighed, before he and Gamma ran to catch up with Caleb.

 **X.x.X**

Professor Omni looked on in amazement. The numbers had already shrunken down to One thousand and thirty! The battle would be over very soon. After a long week of non stop battles, the numbers had shrunk even further. Omni could barely contain his excitement.

The numbers continued to drop.

Twenty nine.

Twenty eight.

Twenty seven.

Twenty six.

Twenty five.

And Twenty four.

Omni pressed a button, before all the remaining trainers heard a noise coming from their transceivers.

" _Congratulations, Trainer! You have survived Round Two! You will now be teleported to one of our many teleporting devices! Please be patient, as this will take some time, and remember to move as soon as you appear back at Genzu!_ " The transceivers said, with everyone slowly being teleported out of Little Rock Island.

Ash grinned, as he took Pikachu out of his pokeball. Pikachu was still breathing, albeit barely.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get you medical attention soon."

 _Two Days Later_

The Crew, including Bonnie and Serena, stood in the lobby of the pokemon center, all anxious. After they had been teleported, they immediately found Serena and Bonnie, who were ecstatic to see everyone. Brock and Dawn were nowhere to be found, having kept to themselves, as well as avoiding Oak and Misty.

Nurse Joy walked out with Pikachu on the roller, Ash getting up and running over.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"It's great to see ya buddy!" Ash said, running his hand along Pikachu's head.

" _It's great to see you too, Ash!_ " Pikachu proclaimed happily.

Everyone smiled, happy to see everyone was ok.

"Well, that was an interesting week." Justin said, laughing now that everyone was safe and ok.

Anabel nodded. "That was most certainly interesting. Does anyone know when Round three will start?" She quizzed. Abel grinning, before sitting up.

"Omni thought it would be a good idea to give everyone a week to relax, but after that, we get into the Doubles matches! So let's relax and enjoy our time off from battling!" Abel proclaimed, everyone jumping in excitement.

 **X.x.X**

Professor Oak looked at May and Misty, extremely frustrated. "What do you mean, They've disappeared!?" He shouted in anger. "And where is Iris?! Lance told me she helped that little brat Max! I need to have a word with the three of them!" He yelled in anger.

Misty sighed. "Look, I don't know where they are! They just disappeared in the last two days, but we'll find them! Ok?" Misty yelled, before going to bed.

Oak sighed in frustration, before going to his computer. Brock, Dawn, and Iris were all pains in his side, but nothing too serious to his plans. A call erupted from his computer. It was Professor Pine.

Oak hit the answer button, before seeing Pine's face pop up.

"Hello, Oak. How are things going on your side?" He asked. Oak frowned. "We're almost complete on my side. But we've had some complications with three of our allies. They turned on us, I believe, but I'll find them. Omni is also getting a bit suspicious, but I think I can get him out of the way. That child, Abel, will be my ticket. What about you?" Oak finished.

Pine grinned. "Well, I ran into Micheal, or should I say 'Justin'. It seems he made it passed Round two, but that's no problem. It just so happens I have some allies of my own here. They were originally just here for the tournament, but I know they'll be happy to help. You said that 'Justin was an ally of Ash, correct?" Pine asked. Oak nodded. "I think we can take care of that. I'll take care of 'Justin', you take care of Abel and Omni." Pine said, signing off.

Oak sighed, before looking out his window. Just a little longer, and everything he was promised would be his.

* * *

 **And thus, the arc ends. What are Oak and Pine up too, and what will happen to Abel and 'Justin'? All will be made known, but you must be patient!  
**

 **Until then, I'm Justin, signing off.**

* * *

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin's Dark Past_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Truth_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Justin and Anabel: The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _?_**


	23. Franklin's Discovery

**We Are back for the first chapter! It may or may not be fillery, but it will give you some insight on things yet unseen.  
**

 **I will be answering a few reviews that I saw, ones that stuck out.**

 **Do I have a schedule? No, not really. It stressed me out too much, lol. I just write when I get inspired!**

 **Rockster also pointed out I may have some grammatical errors with it's and its. I, so far, haven't caught these, but I promise to look for them closer in the future.**

 **I wanna thank everyone for their continued support, and as I always say**

 **ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Franklin's Discovery  
**

"Now, this is what I call a break!" Caleb celebrated as everyone relaxed on the beach side. Abel, Aubree, Bonnie, and Max were all playing in the ocean, with their Pokemon, as everyone else lay on the beach.

"I agree, this is much nicer than what Little Rock Island had!" Justin commented. The guys all had normal swim trunks on, and, with the exception of Clemont, all wore shades as well. Serena wore a silk dress as she sat on a straw chair that the beach offered. Bonnie and Aubree both wore one pieces that they had gotten from Rocket Emporium, as well as having their hair in pony tails. Anabel, who had also decided to come along, wore her usual attire, with a scarf.

Ash looked at Anabel in confusion. "Why are you wearing a scarf?" He quizzed. Anabel looked at him like he were crazy.

"The real question is why are half of you not wearing shirts. It's almost Winter, and a snow storm is coming." She answered. Ash looked around him.

"Come to think of it." Serena added, sitting up. "We're the only ones on this beach, aren't we?" This got everyone's attention. They turned around to see that they were indeed the only ones on the beach.

The skies were a dark gray, with the wind slowly picking up.

I-I think we should get out of here." Serena stammered, starting to shiver.  
"R-right. Where are our clothes?" Clemont asked, looking around.

"We didn't bring any! Only our swim wear!" Justin told him. Slowly, snow started to fall, as the wind picked up. The teens in the group quickly running out, shivering.

"W-w-who t-t-turned off the heat!?" Aubree complained, as she grabbed a towel and wrapped herself up in it.  
"Who's idea was it to come here a-a-any way?" Max whined as he also grabbed a towel.

Everyone turned to Caleb, who scratched his head.

"Heh heh, uhh. That would be me." He said awkwardly. Ash shrugged it off.

"We'll worry about that later, come on, guys, we need to get to the Pokemon Center!" With that, the crew began sprinting for the Pokemon Center, as the weather picked up.

 **X.x.X**

(Snowbelle City theme)

Franklin opened his laptop in the cafe bar. The snow outside began to pick up, putting all of Rementano under a blanket of snow. Some people watched the outside, as others sipped at Cocoa. Franklin continued to look at his laptop, signing in, as he drank his coffee. He hand't gotten much sleep in that past week, since he was nearly choked to death by a force he hadn't seen. His mind had went back to that moment many times. Clearly, his client was no ordinary human. Maybe they weren't human at all. Franklin had considered leaving Genzu, but decided it wasn't in his best interest. Instead, he would do some research.

First, he researched his target; Ash. When the name came up, there were plenty of links. The newest one was about him returning to civilization in the Genzu tournament, but he didn't care about that. He went back to his history, and his friendships. Trying to figure out why Ash may have a target on his back.

For a kid, he sure did seem to get himself into a lot of trouble. Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Aqua. Team Plasma, Team Galactic, and even a bit of Team Flare. Plenty of criminal organizations who might want him dead. But to wait eight years, it didn't make much sense.

Instead, Franklin looked at his closer relationships.

His Father; unknown. That wasn't much help to Franklin.

His Mother; Delia Ketchum; Dead. Harsh, but not helpful either.

Close Relations; There were too many to list, but the one that struck him was Professor Oak. Wasn't the Professor the one who put a large bounty on Ash's defeat in the last round? Odd.

Franklin then pulled up an app on his computer, and began to use it. Before long, the IP address of Oak's system computers appeared. He then went to work.

 **X.x.X**

Tracy had returned to Kanto to watch over the lab until further notice. Since his pokemon weren't the strongest, and he wasn't even in the tournament, he was of no real use there.

He went over the details of Oak's latest research, being that of baby pokemon, editing the document, and fixing any grammatical errors. He stopped, when he noticed an alert appear on another screen. Someone from Genzu had logged into the person email of Oak. Tracy quickly shrugged it off, deducing that it was the Professor logging in. He quickly went back to his editing, ignoring the alert.

 **X.x.X**

Franklin's computer beeped, signaling that it had breached Oak's email. Franklin began to go over the information.

The snow outside began to soften, urging kids to come out and play, which they did. As the children outside enjoyed the snow while the adults continued to drink their coffee or cocoa, and watch the children play. All of them had smiles on their faces. All except for Franklin.

The projects that Oak had been researching.. some of them were.. disturbing to say the least. There was the occasional normal project, one that seemed to go public, while others appeared to stay confidential. Some of them were disturbing enough to almost make Franklin report this. Still, he knew we would probably get in trouble for hacking the 'Great Professor Oak'. So he put those thoughts aside.

In a mix of the emails, he saw a few sent to a Professor Pine. Deciding to check that professor, he traced the IP address and went to work. This one took a little longer than last time. Someone was trying to fight against the device. Franklin wasn't worried though. His computer had no IP, and couldn't be tracked.

The children threw snowballs, while others built snowmen, all laughing giddily.

The Crew ran past the children, Clemont even getting pelted with a snowball, much to his dismay.

"L-l-let's step up the pace! The pokemon center isn't far from here!" Ash yelled, the entire group shivering half to death by this point, aside from Anabel, who shook her head at the group's ignorance to the weather.

Franklin's computer beeped again, signaling his victory over whoever was trying to keep him out. He quickly scanned through the emails and projects, knowing they would be gone soon. Sure enough, what he saw was just as disturbing as before. Both of these professors; what were they up too?

Franklin shook his head. It didn't matter. He just wanted to get this job over with and done, so he would wait for an opening.

 **X.x.X**

"Ahhh, much better!" Abel said in satisfaction as everyone relaxed in the hot springs, to heat themselves up.

"I can't help but feel like we missed something important today." Clemont stated, looking at everyone in confusion.

Aubree quickly shrugged him off. "What, playing in the snow? I'll save that for the children, thanks!" She laughed with everyone, as they continued to heat up and relax the rest of the day away.

For more battles would be heading their way, as well as looming threats edging closer and closer to their destination.

They would need their strength.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Forgiveness_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm._**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _?_**


	24. Forgiveness

**We Are back my guys!  
**

 **I would also like to make an apology about my grammar. It appears that my time away from writing has made me rusty, and I've missed stuff. My apologies. However, I would like to say that The Crew, is Ash and co's title, and it is capitalized on purpose.**

 **And, as well, I would like to apologize for the lack of writing. This chapter left me stumped for quite some time.**

 **But, hey! It's double the length of a normal chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter ~** **Forgiveness** **  
**

"Thank you for shopping with us, and come again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth thanked the customers, their hands together with giddy smiles. The snow had caused a great need in Hot Cocoa and Coffee for travelers, and no one was faster at getting supplies than Rocket Emporium. Jessie, James, and Meowth had seen an insane amount of success over the past two days since the snow began falling. And from the looks of things, it didn't plan to stop soon.

"Looks like you three are on top of things." Ash said from within the booth, a cup of cocoa in his hands. He had come over for a visit, mainly to catch up.

"Things couldn't be better, twerp!" James laughed giddily. "At this rate, we'll be the number one shop in the market! If we aren't already!" He laughed. Jessie walked up behind James and hugged him from behind.

"That's right! I just wish Jessica could stay with us." Jessie said with a smile. Ash looked at the two in confusion.

"Jessica?" Ash quizzed, the two looking at him with a smile. Meowth jumped up on the table to speak.

"Jessica is their daughter!" Meowth stated. Ash nearly choked on his cocoa, before looking at the duo in shock.

"You two have a daughter!?" Ash asked in bewilderment,

"Yep, she's five years old now! We had her only a year after we got married." Jessie explained, walking away to tend to more customers.

Ash smirked. "I bet Jessibelle wasn't happy about that."

James smirked back. "She wasn't, but there wasn't too much she could do, with an evolved Growlie staring her down. Here, I should be able to call my grandparents. She's staying with them right now." He told Ash, grabbing his computer.

After a few minutes of messing with the computer, he got into a call with his grandparents. "Grandpapa, Grandmama! How are you guys!"

James was answered by two very old, but very friendly faces. "Oh! James, dear it's good to see you! How have you been? Jessica has behaved very well, and she's been enjoying her time here! And that Bewear Jessie lent us has been such a big help! We promise as soon as we find more help around the mansion, we'll give her him back!" His grandma said sweetly; his grandfather nodding in agreement.

James smiled at his family. "Oh, don't worry about it. Our booth is much too small to hold the likes of Bewear for the time being! I'm just glad he's been of help! We've been doing great! Meowth predicts, pretty soon, that we'll be able to buy one of the bigger buildings in Rementano! It will definitely be a nice expansion to have in Genzu!" James told them. "Oh, that reminds me, could you get Jessica? I'd like to see her face!" James asked them, to which they gladly nodded.

Within just a few short seconds, a little girl, wearing a muddy red shirt, and shorts, holding a stick, plopped herself down next to the computer. Her red hair stretched all the way down her short body. "Daddy!" Jessica screamed, then hugging the computer, or, at least trying to.

James sighed at the little girl. "Jessica, you were out in the mud again, weren't you?" He quizzed.

The little girl frowned. "I was until Bewear saw me.." She sighed. As if called upon, a giant squeal was heard, as a giant, pink, Bear made itself known. It looked at James over the computer screen and smiled, waving.

"It's good to see you too, Bewear." James told the giant bear with a smile. He looked back at Jessica. "Jessica, I'd like you to meet Ash. He's the boy I told you all those stories about.

The little girl giggled, looking at Ash. "So you're the kid who beat Mommy and Daddy into the sky?" She asked. Ash smirked

"Guess my reputation stands." He said with a cocky grin.

"Oh, and the one who they tricked into dressing like a little girl!" Jessica continued. It was Jame's turn to grin, as Ash quickly deadpanned.

"That will never live me down, will it?" He asked himself with a frown, James laughing in the process.

Jessie walked up to the computer and waved at her daughter, "Hello, Jessica!" Jessie said with a cheery smile. Jessica grinned, before trying to hug the computer, only to be stopped by Bewear.

Once Jessica had calmed down, Bewear put her down, only for her to look at Jessie and James with sad eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, when do I get to see you again?" She asked. Jessie and James looked towards each other, and back to her.

"Soon, sweetheart. We promise as soon as we can get a bigger shop to live in, we'll pick you up right away." Jessie told the little girl; who smiled in return.

"Yay!" She screamed, before a sound caught her attention. "Oh! There's a big pokemon outside! I'm gonna go say high to it!" She said, running off.

"Jessica, wait, don't-!" James started, only to sigh in defeat. "Bewear, could you go watch her for us?" He asked. The bear nodded it's answer, before squealing, and taking off.

James and Jessie both sighed, before closing the computer screen. "Well, that's her. When we have the money to afford that pub a few blocks down, we'll probably be gone for a few days to go get Jessica, and maybe Bewear." James told Ash, who nodded in understanding.

A ring from the front signaled a new customer. Jessie, James, and Meowth turned around to greet said customers, before their eyes widened, seeing who it was. Said customers' eyes widened too. Ash, thinking quickly, ducked into hiding.

 **X.x.X**

Brock and Dawn stared at Team Rocket with great concern. They had been hoping to get some sleeping bags and hot cocoa, not run into old enemies. Jessie, James, and Meowth, slowly taking deep breaths, walked over to the duo.

"Welcome to Rocket Emporium! How may we serve you?" James asked the two, remembering what Ash had told him when they first met back up.

Brock looked at the two with suspicion. "Uh.. you do know who we are, right?" Brock quizzed, to which James kept his forced smile in answering.

"Yes.. yes we remember you. However, we've worked to right our wrongs, we're mainly debating if we should serve you or not." He mumbled that last part.

"Well.. what would you like? We wouldn't want to turn down people who can get Oak to ruin us, like he's done to **some** people." Jessie said with a sharp tongue. Brock and Dawn hung their heads in shame.

"You don't have to worry about that." Dawn said. "We're not exactly on Oak's good side." She explained, the three looking cross.

"Good, some good old fashioned Karma is what you deserve." Meowth told them. The guilt inside the two only continued to grow, with their old enemies going so far as to shame them, something that used to be the other way around.

Brock and Dawn made their orders, to which Team Rocket scornfully complied. Brock and Dawn took the sleeping bags and hot cocoa, before leaving back to their camp site.

"Well, I never thought we'd be scolded by Team Rocket, of all people." Brock said to Dawn, the two walking with regret.

"Yea, and it only made me feel worse." Dawn told the twenty five year old, as they continued to walk.

After a certain amount of time, Brock noticed they were being followed. The figure in question stayed within the crowds, only being seen when jumping from crowd to crowd. They went fast enough that Brock couldn't tell who they were. As they continued to walk, Brock nudged Dawn, signaling that they were being followed. Dawn grimaced, before regaining her composure, and continuing to walk.

Eventually, they turned an alleyway, and began running, turning every corner that they could. The figure remained in hot pursuit, only letting them out of his sight for a few seconds if that.

"Steelix, use Rock Slide!" Brock yelled. Steelix, coming out of his pokeball, slammed his tail on the ground. Rocks flew into the air, before slamming his tail against them, and blocking off the alley.

"Now, Togekiss, fly us out of here!" Dawn ordered, her white-winged pokemon appearing, and catching the two as they jumped. Brock returned Steelix as fled, not knowing that they were still being followed.

 **X.x.X**

Brock and Dawn arrived at the beach, with Brock immediately beginning to pack what little they had.

"That had to be someone from Oak. We need to leave Genzu. Now." Brock asserted, grabbing a slip of paper and writing on it.

Dawn looked at Brock in confusion. "What are you doing with that paper?" She quizzed.

"I'm sending a letter to my family. I'm telling them to start packing, and watch the Genzu world tournament, and when something happens, to get out as soon as possible. Go into hiding, whatever can be done." Brock told her. "You should write to your mom too." Dawn nodded, before grabbing her own slip of paper, and writing on it.

After a few short minutes, everything was packed, in backpacks, as Brock took Dawn's letter. "Crobat, take these to our families, please!" Brock pleaded, sending the purple bat out. It nodded, grabbing the papers in it's mouth, before flying off.

"When you've done that, stay with my family! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Brock yelled towards Crobat.

"Alright, now let's go, quickly!" Brock told Dawn, who nodded. The two turned to leave, before coming face to face with Ash. They froze in place, not daring to move. The wind blew across the landscape, with Brock and Dawn now feeling shame again.

"So... why'd you do it?" Ash asked them. Brock looked up, Dawn still looking towards the ground.

"What?" Brock asked, pretending he didn't hear him.

"You heard me." Ash told the older trainer, his eyes glowing from aura. "Now spill."

Brock and Dawn looked towards each other, before looking back. "Well, alright, but you won't believe us." Dawn explained.

Ash's eyes flared with aura. "I'll decide what I believe and what I don't."

Brock sighed, before putting his hand on his chin. "Well, where to begin? It had to have been not long before the Kalos League ended."

 **X.x.X**

* _Eight Years Earlier_ *

Brock walked along the old dirt road of Pallet Town, smiling as he breathed in the fresh, natural air, that only Pallet town had. It felt like it had been forever since he was here, despite having come to visit Ash after the Unova league three months ago. He was in town from an invite from Oak, who was throwing a party for Ash. Naturally, he went, not knowing that there was no actual party.

As Brock walked up the steps to Oak's lab, he ran into a familiar face, smiling as he called out to them. "Dawn! Hey!"

Said coordinator turned around, smiling at the fifteen year old as he approached her. "Brock! How have you been!" Dawn squealed, happy to see her old friend again.

Brock gave her a thumbs up. "I've been doing great! I've gotten far in my studies, these past two years, I'll be graduating in no time!" Brock bragged to the coordinator, who was in awe.

"That's amazing!" Dawn cheered for her friend, who nodded in thanks.

"How about you? I heard on TV that you won the Kanto Contests this season." Brock pointed out, having recalled watching it on the news.

Dawn gave off a bright smile, "Yep! You're looking at the Coordinator champion!" She stated with pride. Brock smiled at the young girl, seeing that she had reached her first goal.

"Well, let's talk as we prepare this party for Ash. I heard he got on the flight this morning, so we better hurry!" Brock asserted. Dawn nodded in agreement, before the two opened the door to Oak's lab.

Once having entered, the first people they saw were the siblings, May and Max.

"Brock! Brock, hey! It's me, Max!" Max exclaimed, running up to the older trainer, and giving him a high five, to which Brock happily received.

May walked up to the two trainers. "Hey, Brock! It's been a while, hasn't it? Oh! And you're Dawn, right?" May welcomed the two.

"Yep, that's me! I got an invite from Professor Oak to celebrate Ash doing so well in the league! Are you excited to see him again?" Dawn quizzed May, who frowned.

"I guess, but we haven't really spoken since that one time in Sinnoh. It will be nice to catch up." May explained.

Max, having completely ignored what May said, looked at her. "Hey, Professor Oak said I could go play with Ash's pokemon here, can I?" Max asked.  
May sighed, "Yea, I guess so."

Max jumped into the air, before running outside. May led Brock and Dawn to the main room where Misty, Cilan, Tracy, and Iris were sitting. Oak seemed to be busy in another room.

Misty jumped up from her seat, waving to Brock. "Brock! It's great to see you!" She squealed, to which Brock smiled.

"It's great to see you too, Misty."

Cilan got up to shake hands with Brock. "I knew I recognized that name! We met in Johto a few months back, yes?" Cilan asked, shaking Brock's hand.

Brock looked a little closer at the face, realizing it was the green-haired connoisseur he met in the Gyarados incident. "Oh, yea, I remember you! You know Ash?" \

Cilan got up and smiled. "Yep, I met him about a Half a year ago, and he was pretty good for a beginning Trainer.

Both Brock and Dawn sweat dropped at this.

Dawn looked over, seeing Iris feeding a Fraxure, who looked like it was smiling? She walked over to the girl, before extending her hand.

"Hi, Iris! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Dawn quizzed the Dragon Trainer, who looked up and smiled.

"Oh! You're Dawn, aren't you! It's great to see you again!" Iris proclaimed, hugging the coordinator.

After a few minutes of chatting, Oak appeared. He looked tired, and somewhat anxious. "Greetings, everyone! Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said with as much excitement as he could muster.

Brock looked at him in confusion. "Well, luckily we were all free to make it, plus it's not every day your friend does so well in a Pokemon league." He stated, Oak nodding.

"Yes, yes, it is... So, um, I know that you were invited here with the idea this would be a party, but, I actually have a proposal, that I think all of you would rather like." Oak said, his anxiousness growing.

May looked at the Professor with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Professor?"

Oak wiped some sweat from his brow, before looking at them again. "Well, recently, I've met with someone of.. great power, and they offered me, and a few other people, you lot, a lot of money, as well as fame, and power. They have the power to let us achieve our goals, anything we want! You name it, it's possible. I've actually been cooperating with a professor from the Laneno region on this. The only thing they want, in return, is loyalty, and uh.." Oak trailed off.

By this point, he had everyone's attention. "Well, what else do they want?" Misty quizzed. Oak looked back at them.

"Ash, they want him to stop his progress, by any means necessary. They want him without pokemon, and stuck here in Pallet Town. No matter what the cost-" SMACK.

Before Oak could finish, he was quickly slapped by Misty, who had gotten up.

"How DARE you even think of accepting an offer like that! Ash is your sponsored trainer! And he's our friend! And you KNOW how I feel about him!" Misty trailed off.

Oak growled. "Oh, yes, I know about how you feel about him, but you should know by this point that he doesn't feel that way about you." Oak responded with bitterness in his words.

Misty's anger disappeared from her face, into one of confusion. "What..?" She inquired, now confused.

Oak pulled out some photos that Ash had sent during is Kalos travels. In some of them, Ash had his arm around Serena. Misty took the photos, and looked at them, her eyes widening, with her mouth hanging open just a little.

"That girl is from Kalos, and the bond between them is quite strong. If Ash doesn't stay in Kalos, there won't be much change he'll notice YOU." Oak said, with a faint grin. Misty's hand formed a fist, the pictures crumbling in her hand.

She tossed them down, with fire in her eyes. "Fine, just tell me what you need me to do."

May got up from her seat. "Misty, what are you talking about? Ash is our friend, even if we don't see him much!" She shouted. Oak looked at her.

"Oh, he's your 'friend' is he? You said the last time you even saw him was in Sinnoh, correct?" May nodded. "How about a phone call? Maybe a letter? Did you hear anything from him?" May looked down. "No, you haven't. He doesn't care about you. He only cares about furthering himself. He couldn't care less if you died tomorrow. He probably wouldn't even go to your funeral."

May looked back up, with a more serious expression. "You.. you're probably right.." Oak grinned. Two down.

Iris snorted from her seat. "Oh, please. Ash is just a child! You can't expect him to make casual calls! I doubt he even knows what a letter is."

Oak sat down with a cup of tea. "Tell me, Iris, do you know why Ash made it to the Finals?" He quizzed.

Iris looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "No, I didn't get a chance to see the match."

Oak took a sip of his tea, before looking at Iris. "A friend of his, named Clemont. He's an inventor. A few years back he made a Power-Up machine. It could enhance the strength of any pokemon. He was trying to get a grant that would allow him to keep working on it. At the time, the enhancements hurt the pokemon."

Iris just stared at him. "And?"

Oak looked her dead in the eye. "He didn't get the grant. The machine wasn't ever fixed, nor was it dismantled."

Iris sat there in confusion, before her eyes widened. "You.. you can't be saying that Ash would possibly.." She trailed off. Oak, once again, sipping his tea.

"He did, Ash did indeed use that machine. The power of his pokemon improved, but at the cost of their happiness."

Iris looked down to the floor, silenced.

Brock finally stepped up. "Ok, that's enough, Professor!" Brock yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "This is Ash we're talking about! Twelve year old, dense, pokemon loving Ash! He's never cared if he won a league or not! Not to the extent that he would act upon what you're accusing! He hated Paul's strategy, which was just rigorous training, do you think he'd dare hurt his pokemon?"

"Brock is right!" Dawn said, sitting up. "Ash would never do something like that! He loves his pokemon, and everyone here! The fact that you guys are even considering this - it's unfathomable!" She stated, glaring at Oak, who simply sighed.

"You really think you know that child? He's dead set on his dream to become a Pokemon Master. Before he left for Kalos, he and I had a conversation. He told me he was tired of losing. This time, he'd do anything to win. That Ash is not the same Ash that you traveled with in Sinnoh." He set down his tea, staring at the children.

Neither Brock nor Dawn flinched. "I don't believe you." Brock said, standing his ground.

"Same here!" Dawn stated.

Oak was starting to lose his patience. You really don't want to choose Ash's side in this. I'm warning you right now." Oak told them with an icy stare.

Brock didn't budge. "What are you gonna do? Take away my gym license that I don't even have anymore?" Brock sassed the professor back. It was then that Oak skipped to his last resort.

"Tell me, you two-" Oak got up, giving the two a burning glare. "Which do you value more? Ash, or your family?" He asked. Both Brock and Dawn looked at him, half in confusion, half in fear.

"The Person I'm working for, has more power in this world than you could imagine." Oak told them, slowly walking towards them.

"And you already know too much.. He wants you on his side, and he'll do anything to get you on his side." Oak continued, pressing the two against a wall.

"Even if it means killing your family. One. By. One." Oak finished. Brock and Dawn looked at each other. The terror they saw in each other's eyes really left them with no back up. Without saying a word, the two walked back over to the couch, and sat down.

Oak grinned. "Great, now that everyone finally is on the same terms. Here's what is going to happen..."

 **X.x.X**

"And then everything he said after that was what you saw when you and everyone else arrived." Brock finished.

Ash looked at the two. His aura still glowing in his eyes. The two had been telling the truth, the entire time. Ash had a hard time believing it. Oak had gone so far to threaten their families? Why? Who had so much power that wanted Ash gone? It couldn't have been Giovanni, because he was dead, as was the same for the likes of Lysandre, who was the only organization leader that knew his name.

Ash looked at his friends with softer eyes. They had never wanted to be apart of this. They were just protecting their families. But at some point, they simply snapped. Oak had tricked them. Oak had tricked all of them. But, still.. they had certainly changed. Misty, May, Tracy, and Cilan, they were so quick to work with Oak, instead of even coming to Ash and explaining things.. Had it been the money and power that had persuaded them? Maybe it was the fear that their families would be killed if they didn't comply.

Ash shook his head. It didn't matter now. What did matter, was the two in front of him.

"Come on, you two." Ash told them, getting up.

Brock looked back at Ash, as did Dawn. "What?"

Ash began moving, before looking back at them. "I'm not gonna let my friends sleep in the cold." He told them with his signature smile.

Brock and Dawn looked at each other, with Dawn even tearing up a little. Brock nodded to her, before the two got up, and walked with their friend, as the clouds opening up, showing some of the blue skies.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Genzu Pokemon Show!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm._**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _?_**


	25. Genzu Pokemon Show!

**Hey guys, sorry for the two months absence.. some stuff has happened that I'd rather not go into detail about, however! I am back! Let's get on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ The Genzu Pokemon Show!** **  
**

Serena, Bonnie, and Dawn walked the streets of Genzu, the snow falling once again, not seeming to have let up.

Since Ash had come back with Dawn and Brock, and told The Crew what Brock had told him, everyone was as quick as Ash to forgive them. Why would they not? If their family's life had been threatened, they might have done the same.

"Are you guys sure I need to get my hair cut?" Dawn asked the two. Serena and Bonnie both nodded.

"Of course! The last thing you want is to be recognized. Ooh! We should probably get it dyed too!" Serena added. Dawn gulped in fear. Her hair had stayed the same, these past Eight years, she wasn't keen on changing it, but Oak and his group still scared her.

Brock was currently with the guys, getting his own hair styled differently.

The three girls soon walked into a beauty parlor, almost immediately being greeted.

"Welcome to the Beauty Up Parlor! My name is Sandra, and I'm here to help with anything you need! How can I help you ladies?" Sandra asked.

Dawn began to back up slowly, before being grabbed by Serena and Bonnie. "Our friend here needs a new hair style!" Serena said, before Dawn's hand covered her mouth.

"Oh! And a new hair color! Maybe Blonde or-" Bonnie added on, before Dawn threw her other hand over Bonnie's mouth as well."

Sandra laughed. "I see, don't be nervous, sweetheart! It's natural to change your style! Trust me, you'll love it when I'm done!" She told Dawn, who still couldn't shake away her nervousness.

As Sandra clipped away at Dawn's hair, Serena and Bonnie were reading some magazines they had found on the nearby tables.

"So, did you here about what they're starting up in the next couple of days?" Sandra asked Dawn, who had started to calm down.

"No, what's happening?" Dawn responded, as she watched her long hair fell to the ground.

Sandra grabbed some soap, and, after getting Dawn's hair wet, said, "The first Pokemon Performance of the season, of course! It's being held in that big ol' theater a few streets down."

Both Serena and Bonnie froze, before looking up from their magazines towards Sandra and Dawn.

"Well, that sounds interesting, but I'm not sure I would even stand a chance there. I'm a coordinator, not a performer." Dawn explained as she grabbed a lock of her hair as it fell; a tear falling from her eye.

Sandra grinned, "There's really not too much different, except you work with your pokemon to accomplish your goal! Although, it is heavily fashion orientated. I heard that the Hoenn Queen, May, is going to be participating, so you should give it a go!" She explained, as she grabbed some spray paint.

Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie had stars for eyes, as Serena grabbed her Holo Caster.

 **X.x.X**

The guys sat in a small room after Brock had gone into the stylist shop. They had originally thought this was a barber shop. To their dismay, it was a hair stylist shop, but for men. Brock had been dragged in, before they could object; and they weren't going to follow. The place smelled of cheap perfume.

"So... you think anyone will recognize him when they get out?" Caleb asked as he read a book about Snorlax.

Justin shook his head. "Hopefully, not. That's the whole point of this, after all." Caleb nodded, before looking over at his friend. He noticed that Justin's hair had begun to change.

"Hey." He started, getting Justin's attention. "It might do you some good to go in there and get some Blonde hair dye. It's starting to fade." Caleb suggested. Justin looked at himself through a window, and then turned his attention to the shop. The perfume was strong smelling, and they weren't even in there.

"Uh, I think I'll pass." Justin said. "I'll get some hair dye later."

Caleb nodded, before going back to his book.

Abel and Minun were reading a magazine that, by pure coincidence(Or so Abel Claimed) was about Iris. He looked over and noticed Ash and Pikachu reading the news on his Holo Caster. Abel looked at his best friend, and both nodded. It was as good a time as any to ask.

"Hey, Ash?" Said trainer turned his attention to Abel and Minun, who looked somewhat nervous, but excited.

"What's up?" Ash responded, closing his Holo caster, with Pikachu jumping off his shoulder, and onto a close by bench.

"So, me and Abel have been trying to master this move. Uh, Minun can't exactly learn it, but we know it's not impossible, and we've gotten closer than we could have hoped!; but it still needs some work. Can you help?" Abel asked.

Ash smiled at the younger trainer, before nodding. "Sure, what's the move?"

Abel grinned from ear to ear, before saying, "Volt Tackle!"

Ash and Pikachu both looked at Abel, bewildered. They shook their heads to clear the shock, before looking back at Abel. "Why Volt Tackle?"

"Because it would be a first! If you look at their genes, Pikachu and Minun/Plusle are close to the same! Actually, it's more like Minun and Plusle are what you would get if you split a Pikachu in half! Me and Minun have what it takes to accomplish this, so please help!" Abel begged, his hands clasped together; Minun imitating this.

Ash looked at Pikachu, who shrugged.

" _What could it hurt?_ " Pikachu quizzed. Ash nodded in agreement, before grinning.

"Alright, we'll help ya! But it will have to start next week, me and Serena have important plans this weekend." Abel jumped in the air in excitement, Minun doing a little dance.

Just then, Ash's Holo Caster beeped, signaling a message. Ash clicked on it, seeing a message from Serena.

 _Hey, Ash, remember our plans to watch TV all weekend? Cancel them, there's a Performance me and Bonnie are gonna sign up for! Meet us at the Grand Roserade Theater!_ Abel looked over Ash's shoulder, with a smirk

"Important plans, huh?" Abel mocked, with Ash deadpanning.

 **X.x.X**

As Ash and the rest of the guys walked through the doors of the Theater, they were awe-struck by the beauty of the building. The walls were made of marble with pillars on all sides. The floor was decorated with many elegant pokemon, such as Gardevoir. Lilligant, and Dragonair. In the middle of them all, however, was a giant Roserade.

"Wow, this seems more like we're going to a ball, rather than a Pokemon Performance." Clemont commented as the guys looked around for the girls.

"Well, from what I've read about this place, it was built back in the Renaissance era, built for the king and queen of Genzu." Brock stated, as he adjusted his wig.

Due to his hair already being short, the stylist had suggested that Brock wear a wig until his hair could grow into the style that had been suggested. Brock now had a Curtain hair style wig, with a red jacket and white undershirt. He wore black winter jeans with black converse.

"About fifty years ago, it was bought by the Simone family, and they host many events, including their yearly pokemon performances." Brock continued to explain, as the guys looked around for the girls.

"Ash! There you are!" Serena called out, as she, Bonnie, and Dawn appeared from a large crowd of people, waiting to sign up for the performance. Dawn's attire consisted of a black slip dress and blue skirt. Her hair was styled in a pony tail with dyed brown hair.

"Hey, Serena! You guys signed up already?" Ash quizzed as he and Serena shared a small hug, as the rest of the crew went to converse.

Serena grinned, "Yep! All of us are signed up!" She exclaimed.

Ash laughed before realizing what she said, "That's great- wait what?"

Serena held up a nine tickets with a evil smirk. "Yep! I signed all of us up to participate in the performance!"

The rest of the guys all looked at Serena in shock.

"Are you kidding?! Why would you do that?!" Max asked in a panic as he looked at Bonnie in worry.

Bonnie waved him off, holding a set of clothes. "Oh, don't worry about that! I'm gonna help you! By the time we're done, you'll be in the finals!" She said giddily, grabbing Max's arm and taking him off.

Serena grabbed Ash's arm as well, dragging him off. "Come on, Ash! I have a lot to teach you in the next two hours!" She explained, not giving him a chance to argue.

Justin, Caleb, and Abel looked at each other, more or less confused as to what they were supposed to do.

"So, uh. Brock? Dawn? Any ideas?" Caleb asked, only to turn around and see the two conversing on a nearby bench.

"So I assume this is similar to a Contest?" Brock quizzed as he and Dawn looked over a pamphlet.

"I guess, it looks like we have to make our own outfits and do other things throughout the competition." Dawn explained as she turned a few pages over.

The guys looked at them with a sweat drop.

"Well, who's ready to try and learn how to sew?" Justin suggested, getting a sour look from the other two. "What?"

"Justin.. you don't even know how to cook. Let alone sew." Caleb told him plainly, Abel nodding his head in agreement. Justin merely hung his head with a sigh.

"So.. what do we do?" Abel asked, the three continuing to just stand there.

"Don't worry, boys, help is on the way!" Anabel exclaimed, as she and Aubree made their way from the crowd.

"Anabel? Aubree?" Justin quizzed, as the two girls approached them.

"In the flesh! Serena sent us a message saying our help may be needed!" Aubree explained as she started shoving Abel away from the crowd.

"Well, I mean, thanks, but I think we'll just sit this out-" Caleb started, only for Anabel to grab his and Justin's arms and drag them after Aubree and Abel.

"Nonsense! This will be tons of fun! You just need to learn a little fashion!" Anabel interrupted, not giving the two guys a chance to argue further.

 **X.x.X**

May and Misty entered the back stage of the theater, both wearing large jackets with shades and large hats. A slim man with a Roserade on his shoulder walked up to them with a giddy expression.

"Oh! Miss May, and Miss Misty, you're finally here! As you may have heard, I am Theo Mayhanna, the owner of the Grand Roserade Theater! If you need anything, _anything_ at all, just let me know!" Theo explained, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

May took her sunglasses off with a smirk. "Well, actually, there is something you can do." she said, Misty grinning as well.

"There are a few trainers here, terrible people, that are going to be in your performance. We need you to make sure that they are disqualified from this little event."

Theo's eyes widened, before he looked at them in panic. "Well, as much as I would love to do that, the brackets have already been made! The most I could do is try and make the crowd hate them. Will that suffice?" He asked, his hands still clasped together.

Misty and May both looked at each other, before smiling sweetly. "That will work perfectly." May exclaimed, before giving the male a kiss on the cheek. "Now, we must be going. We have to get ready!"

 **X.x.X(Contest theme ORAS)  
**

The crowd cheered in excitement as the stage lights turned on, revealing Theo, wearing a black top hat with a tux to match it. He snapped his fingers, before a storm of leaves erupted from the ground, his Roserade appearing with a mic.

The Roserade hopped onto his shoulder, handing him the mic.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the start off of the Genzu Performance season! This first performance will be a free man's contest, where anyone and everyone gets a shot! After this, you will need to officially register! The winner of the show shall receive an the official Rementano Rose!" Theo explained to the crowd, his Roserade grabbing a metal rose from his pocket, and showing it off to the crowd.

As the crowd continued to cheer, Oak and Drew sat in the box office, Oak conversing with an unknown person on the phone.

"Yes... Yes. So they went back to Laneno to see family for the two week break? Understandable.. They'll be back soon, perfect. So he looses his cool around them? Perfect. We just need to alter the bracket to get him against them. Alright... Yes... Yes, I have everything planned out. I still haven't located Iris, but I'm looking. Dawn and Brock have disappeared as well. Cilan has been searching around for them, he has an eye for spotting them. Yes.. Yes, I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." And with that, he hung up the phone, to watch the show.

"Who was that?" Drew asked, as he carved a wooden rose in boredom.

Oak grinned. "An ally, one who's gonna help us take back our lead.. now let's enjoy the show."

The two men leaned back to enjoy what they knew would be an interesting show.

 **X.x.X**

A table rose from the stage, with a ton of different fabrics and decorations appearing on the table. Theo walked over to it, with Roserade jumping onto the table.

"For our first round, we will see how our contestants fare with making their own outfits! Contestants will have ten minutes to create the most outstanding outfit they can, to please the crowd!" Theo explained, Roserade creating a small rose dress as an example. "After that, you, the audience, will be able to vote for who you like best! Without further ado, let's start!"

"For our first round, we have three young gentlemen, who all claim to have been more or less forced into this! Please welcome, Ash Ketchum, Justin Alexander, and Caleb Maliano!

The crowd cheered as Ash, Justin, and Caleb moved their way up to the stage.

"You three may choose one pokemon to aid you in your creations, and then the clock starts!" Theo exclaimed!

The three nodded, before grabbing a pokeball.

"Sceptile, I choose you!/ You're up, Aegislash!/Let's go, MKay!" Ash, Justin, and Caleb called out respectively, with Caleb's MKay being a Samurott.

"Begin!" Theo shouted.

The three boys ran up to their tables, to begin their craft.

"Alright, so based on what Serena told us, we should make an outfit with clean edges." Ash told Sceptile, who nodded. "So, use Leaf Blade in an X pattern, right here!" Ash requested, holding up a green fabric.

Sceptile nodded, quickly slicing the fabric. The clothes fell into four neat triangles, which Ash then picked up. "Alright, now we''l use some tape to stick it together!" Ash stated; Sceptile sweat-dropping.

Meanwhile, Justin was holding Aegislash, and cutting the fabric as neatly as he could.

Which isn't very neat considering Aegislash is a giant sword.

" _Uh, Master, are you sure this is a good idea?_ " Aegislash quizzed as Justin began to sweat.

"Yea, I'm positive! I'll just use these playing cards to cover up the rough spots!" Justin asserted, his pokemon looking at him in dismay.

Meanwhile, Caleb was attaching seashells to his fuzzy sweater.

"Alright, MKay! This is the last step, use Mega Horn on this sweater, and create some holes for me to stick my body through!" Caleb commanded. Samurott's horn grew a light green glow, before piercing the sweater at the top, and then the bottom and sides. Before long, Caleb was holding a shirt.

"Perfecto!" Caleb exclaimed in happiness, grabbing some seashells and super glue. "Now for the main piece!"

Theo looked at his watch, as it began to beep, before looking up at the crowd. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, time is up! Time to see what these fine gents have made for you today!:

The stage curtains opened to reveal the... less than ideal outfits. Ash walked through with Sceptile, wearing a bunch of green triangle fabric all stuck together with tape. His shoulders were missing a bit, with the edges sticking out in a very odd fashion.

Justin walked through with Aegislash, looking very worn out. His outfit was red, with a joker hat. However, cards stuck out in many odd places, one on his sleeve, one on his leg, and one on his shoulder.

Caleb walked through with a Sea-Blue fuzzy sweater blue winter pants. Super glued to his outfit were many different seashells, the glue evident."

The three men walked up towards the front of the stage, as the crowd just stared.

"Boo! You STINK!" Someone from the audience shouted, a few being agreeing with them. The boys deadpanned, with Justin falling onto one knee.

"In hein sight, maybe using Aegislash wasn't the best idea.." Justin said, falling flat on his face, his energy being drained.

" _Master!_ " Aegislash called out, clicking on one of his pokeballs to release Justin's Blissey. Blissey gasped at Justin, before picking him up and rushing off to the hospital.

Theo stared as Blissey smashed into a wall, destroying it in the process, and taking off at a blinding speed, Aegislash following behind.

"Uh.. well. I guess Justin is disqualified by default? So, folks! While I know you may not want to, you must vote for one to advance to the next stage! So who will it be?!" Theo exclaimed, with the audience grabbing a device from their seats, and placing their votes.

The results appeared, with Caleb winning 59% to 41%.

Caleb jumped into the air in celebration. "Yes! I did it!"

Theo walked up with a smile, putting his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Haha, yes you did! I wouldn't celebrate though, because none of these outfits are very good." Theo explained; Caleb sweat dropping with a grin.

Ash sighed in defeat, before the two men walked out.

"Well, it could have been a lot worse?" Ash asked,with Pikachu shrugging, as the two walked into the main lobby.

The events continued, with Abel and Brock losing their match, Dawn winning hers, and Bonnie winning against Clemont.

"Sorry about beating you, brother." Bonnie giggled, as she and Clemont walked out of the stage. She was wearing a red dress with an orange tip, while Clemont was covered in soot.

"If my Suit Creator Five Thousand hadn't exploded, I would have own.." Clemont whined, as the two walked up to the rest of the crew, who were in the lobby.

"Hey guys, get over here! Max and Serena are both next!" Ash called out, with the two taking a seat to watch the next set.

Theo adjusted his hat, "And now, in the next match, we have Max Maple, Serena Yvette, and Misty Waterflower!" He announced, the three walking onto the stage. Both Max and Serena gawked at Misty, who smirked, before they walked into their separate curtains.

Max had Bannette, Serena had Sylveon, and Misty had Starmie.

Max slid his glasses up, smirking with a small chuckle. Bannette is literally made of clothe. I'll make an outfit that will impress even Bonnie!" And with that, he and Bannette went to work.

Misty grabbed some scissors, and cut out some light blue fabric, before holding up the scissors. "Now, use psychic!" Misty commanded. Starmie nodded, before glowing a purple aura, and taking control of both the Scissors and the fabric, while Misty grabbed some seashells and super glue, similar to Caleb.

Serena took a deep sigh, before she and Sylveon both grabbed two different colors of fabric. "What do you think? These match?" She quizzed. Sylveon examined the two, before shaking her head. Serena nodded, before grabbing another color. How about this?" She asked; Sylveon looked again, before nodding with a smiled. Serena grinned, before the two got to work.

Theo looked at his watch once again, before it beeped. "And time is up! Let's see what our contestants have to show!"

Max, Serena, and Misty all walked out, and the crowd gasped in amazement.

Max dawned a shining tuxedo, with a top-hat similar to Theo's. His black bow-tie shined among the lights, just like his dress shoes. He grinned as he walked up to the stage.

Misty had a light blue top with a wrap around dress, with seashells coating it to give her the perfect sea theme.

Serena walked out with Sylveon, in a white outfit, with Blue tips on her sleeves, dress, and neck. She wore had two blue ponytails with bow-ties pinned too them. She walked up with a determined smile as Sylveon picked her up and held her in the air; with Serena posing.

The crowd cheered as Theo nearly dropped his mic. Misty turned towards him and nodded at the two. Theo saw this and nodded, before regaining his composure.

"Well, folks, it's time to vote! From Misty, we have a beautiful display of the sea, showing off it's elegance and beauty! From... Serena, we have a bland dress with all too used colors-" Serena nearly lost her smile in shock, before stopping herself and keeping her pose and smile.

"And from Max, we see a.. green.. tuxedo? I must say, that's a very risky move!" Max glared at Theo, before turning back.

"I thought it was genius.." Max muttered, before Theo continued.

"Now, folks, it's time to vote! Who will you choose?!"

The crowd began to vote, with Misty and Serena both keeping their determined smiles, and Max beginning to sweat.

The screen lit up, and Theo looked up. "The results are in, and the winner is... Serena!?" Theo exclaimed, with the results showing:

Max: 11%, Misty: 44%, Serena: 45%

Serena cheered, with Max clapping as Sylveon letting her trainer down, the two embracing in a hug.

Misty fumed as she stormed out, Theo chasing after her. "Miss Misty, wait!" Theo called out as he ran out of the stage, only to be slapped.

"How DARE you make me lose?!" Misty insulted, her face red in anger.

Theo looked at her in shock, "It-it wasn't me! I can't possibly control the votes! I can only explain my opinion!" Theo told her, only to be slapped again.

"I don't care! You better make sure May wins!" Misty told Theo, with him nodding, before she finally left.

Serena and Max walked out of the lobby, as Max was hug tackled by Bonnie, falling onto the floor.

"Oh, Max! I think the tuxedo looks amazing!" Bonnie told him, with Max giving a faint blush.

"Great job, Serena!" Ash congratulated his girlfriend, as she gave a cheery smile.

Dawn and Brock both appeared from the crowd, Dawn in a cheer leader outfit, and Brock in a miner outfit.

"Hey guys! Congratulations, Serena!" Dawn exclaimed, as the two shared a small hug.

"The next round should be starting soon, so we should probably hurry." Brock explained, the crew nodding, before going back behind stage.

The next round went by fast, being a Poffin making contest.

Caleb and Prankster won their match, beating Dawn, who's Mamoswine popped out of his pokeball and devoured her poffins.

Bonnie and Serena both won their matches in a landslide, both being experienced in poffin making.

Theo walked back into the stage, with Roserade on his shoulder, holdimg his mic. He snapped hos fingers as four large pillars rose from the back of the stage. "Welcome, folks, to the semi finals round of our performance! These will be our final three person matches, with each performer getting a chance to bedazzle you with themselves and two other pokemon!" Theo explained, another one of his pokeballs opening to reveal a Milotic. Roserade jumped onto Milotic's head as the elegant pokemon soared into the air on an Aqua Jet. Roserade used Petal Dance, making the petals fall with the left over water from Milotic's Aqua Jet. The combined Petals and water completely masked Theo.

Milotic and Roserade continued to Circle where Theo was, before another Pillar rose, showing Theo doing a dance with a Tsareena. "The Finals round will be similar to the semifinals, however the two finalist will go head to head, and three pokemon will be at your disposal!" Theo explained further as he twirled Tsareena. "Without further ado, let us begin!" Theo finished, with the crowd cheering as Ash, Max, Dawn, Brock, Clemont, Anabel, Aubree, and Abel sat down among them.

"For the first match, we have Serena Yvette, Caleb Maliano, and Kassy Salve!" Theo announced, the crowd cheering, with Aubree paling slightly.

"First up, we have Caleb Maliano!" Theo announced. The crowd cheered as Caleb walked up to the stage, holding a black walking cane, a top hat, and a tux. He pulled the top hat over his eyes, before throwing out two pokeballs, releasing a Liepard and Prankster.

"Prankster, Cheater, let's do this!" Caleb asserted, his two pokemon nodded. "Dark pulse, now!" He commanded, sticking out his cane. The two pokemon formed the dark type beam, before firing it at the cane; the two attacks colliding with it, and leaving a black aura in it's wake. Caleb twirled the cane around a little, before the aura stuck to the cane. "Now, let's give em a show!"

The crowd then continued to laugh as Caleb failed to do a dancing routine with his pokemon. Prankster tripped over Cheater, causing the pokemon to miss it's mark where Caleb was supposed to land from a jump, causing him to stumble and fall onto the ground. Caleb got up, looking at both his pokemon.

"Alright, we can still save this! Use a mix of Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse!" The two pokemon looked at him with worry, before he waved them off. "I'll be fine! Let's go!" His pokemon nodded, before firing off the attacks.

Caleb closed his eyes, before opening them again, his pupils turning black, with a black aura surrounding his hands. He grabbed the Shadow Ball in one hand, and waved his other, to guide the Dark Pulse, he smashed the two together, before holding the Shadow Ball in both hands. He tossed it into the air, with the Dark Pulse following the Shadow Ball like a chain.

Caleb began to swing the Shadow Ball while holding the end of the Dark pulse, acting as a ball and chain.

"Now, Prankster, Cheater! Use Shadow Claw on the Ball!" Caleb commanded. The two pokemon jumped high into the air, with a ghost-like aura surrounding their hand/paw. The attacks smashed into the Shadow ball with perfect accuracy, creating a explosion of smaller Shadow Balls.

Caleb threw the Dark Pulse chain into the air, before his pokemon landed beside him, and they all took a bow. The crowd cheered for them as Caleb blushed at the attention.

A small shadow began to cover Caleb and his pokemon, before he looked up to see the Dark Pulse chain come crashing down on him and his pokemon, with all the mini Shadow Balls following suit. The crowd gasped as Caleb and his pokemon fell to the ground, KO'd.

The ground began to faintly shake as footsteps could be heard. Nearby where the wall from earlier had just been fixed, Justin's Blissey smashed through again, looking around, before seeing Caleb, gasping, and then dashing over to pick the three up. It then dashed away, smashing into the wall right next to the hole, creating a second one, to take Caleb to the hospital.

Theo's jaw dropped to the ground, throwing his arms towards the holes, "We JUST had that fixed! Ohhhh, this is just terrible, terrible!" However, his worried expression faded when he saw the crowd laughing with extreme delight. He smiled, knowing that the crowd wasn't going to leave.

"Alright! Well, I guess similar to earlier, Caleb will have to forfeit his place in the match! Next up, is Kassy!" The crowd cheered again, as the Brown haired girl walked into the room. She waved too the crowd, before grabbing two pokeballs.

"Medicham! Ludicolo! Show them your beauty!" She called out, as a shiny Medicham and normal Ludicolo appeared from their pokeballs, each posing for the crowd.

"It looks like she knows what she's doing. She might win this!" Abel commented, catching a glare from Aubree. "What?"

"Ludicolo, use Teeter Dance! Medicham, use Mimic!" Kassy commanded, her two pokemon beginning to dance in a dizzy fashion. She grabbed the hands of her pokemon, before beginning to dance with them.

"Now, use Rain Dance, Ludicolo! Medicham, use Thunder Punch on any droplets that come near you!" Kassy continued. Ludicolo began to do his own dance again, creating clouds over their heads, and pouring down rain. Medicham closed her eyes, and began to rapidly punch any water that came near, much to the surprise of the audience. The force of the speed combined with the electricity forced the droplets to explode into small bursts of electricity. Once said electricity made contact with the rest of the rain, it caused the small explosions to spread until the entire area around the three was exploding in electricity.

Kassy once again grabbed the hands of her pokemon, before they danced together again, with the small bursts of electricity forming all around them. The crowd cheered in amazement as Kassy snapped her fingers, with the rest of the rain exploding all at once, leaving just her and her posing pokemon. Kassy grinned as the crowd cheered for her, before she walked off the stage.

Theo walked up, wiping his forehead with a hanker chief. "That, folks, was incredible! It's gonna be hard to top that, but let's see if Serena has what it takes!" He announced.

Serena walked up towards the stage, with Sylveon and Delphox. She and her pokemon took a quick bow, before Serena held her hands out towards her pokemon. The crowd was dead silent as Delphox placed a small ember in one hand while Sylveon placed a small Moon Blast in the other. Serena held the two attacks in her hand to show the crowd, before smashing them together, to create a sparkling explosion.

Before the crowd knew what was happening, Serena had been tossed into the air by Sylveon, only to land in a Pillar of fire created by Delphox. Sylevon used Fairy Wind on the pillar, with the attack swirling around the pillar, before erupting like a fountain around Serena, who was posed, lying one one side. Sylveon used her ribbons to propel herself in the air, with Delphox using Flamethrower to shoot herself up. Serena arched her back as the pillar of fire ended, pushing herself towards her pokemon. She grabbed one of Sylveon's ribbons with one hand, and grabbed Delphox's hand with the other.

The three flipped in the air as a sparkling explosion erupted behind them. The three landed on their feet with a pose, as the crowd cheered even louder than before. The three took a bow, before walking back a little bit, as Kassy walked up with her pokemon.

Theo met the two in the middle, with a big smile on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I don't think you could ask for two greater performances! But the question remains, who do YOU think should move on? Serena, or Kassy?" He asked.

The crowd began to vote, with small lights floating towards the two girls. The voting finished after a few minutes, leaving the score with: Serena: 51%, Kassy: 49%.

Kassy's jaw dropped as Serena jumped in the air with her pokemon in excitement. Kassy scowled at her, before leaving the stage. The crowd cheered for Serena, who waved her hands out towards them.

Once Serena finally exited, she was met up with Bonnie, who was about to perform against May and another performer.

"Good luck, Bonnie!" Serena encouraged, Bonnie giving a thumbs up, before leaving.

May walked past Serena, before stopping. "She's gonna need it." May said with a smirk, before leaving. Serena scowled at the girl, before walking out towards the hall. As she did, she noticed Misty was nearby, watching the performances begin on a monitor.

Serena took a deep sigh, before approaching the red head.

"Um.. Misty? Can I have a word?" Serena asked. Misty didn't bother to look at Serena. "I don't see why not."

"Well.. it's about you guys.. and Oak." Serena started, with Misty freezing in place. "We know what he told you.. and, it's not true you know? Ash does care about you, all of you. Even if you guys did what you did, Ash knows that Oak was lying to you guys.. and he wants to be in everyone's lives... I think on the inside, you know Ash still cares for you, too, and that he never abused his pokemon.. you do know that, right?" Serena asked.

Misty began to tear up, before looking away. "Yes..."

Serena looked at the poor girl. "Why don't you come with me after the performance? Talk to Ash, maybe with you, Dawn, and Brock, we can get the others to understand that Oak was lying. We can work together to stop Oak!" Serena suggested.

Misty turned back to Serena, wiping a tear, extending her hand. Serena smiled, before stretching hers out to shake hands.

 _SMACK!_

Serena held her cheek in pain, only to look at Misty, who was grinning. "You think I'm stupid. Ash doesn't care about me, he cares about you!" She told the girl with hatred in her voice. "I'm no fool, but I also know this is the only way to have Ash to myself! Once he's broken and lost everything, I'll be there for him! I'll be the one he turn to for love and affection! Oak promised I could have him after everything is said and done!" She claimed.

Serena stared at her in shock. "You... you're insane!" Serena claimed, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Misty scoffed at Serena. "Say whatever you want, but enjoy your time with Ash... because soon, he'll be mine." Misty claimed, before leaving Serena too her thoughts.

" _Ash has to know about this.. after the performance, I'll tell him._ " Serena thought, before a loud cheer brought her attention to the monitor. The next round was over, people were voting.

"Now, that folks, was an amazing display of beauty from Hoenn's finest, May!" Theo announced, the crowd cheering once again, with Bonnie frowning towards the girl.

"Now, folks, who will you vote for?! The amazing May, the dull Bonnie,-" Both Bonnie, Serena, and the entire crew gasped at this,- "Or the decent Marie?!" Theo asked the crowd, who began to vote.

The votes came in, with almost all of them going towards May. The results finished with May winning by a clear 97%; Bonnie only getting 2%. Bonnie sunk her head in shame, before exiting with the other girls.

As she did, May stopped her, shoving her against a locker. "Remember this the next time you try to cross me. You will never stand a chance out there with that pitiful score!" May taunted, Bonnie beginning to tear up.

"Aww, did I make the little brat cry? Geez, you're a pathetic waste of space, you know that?" May continued, only to be grabbed by Serena.

"That's enough!" Serena shouted, tempted to punch the girl in the face.

May grinned, "Struck a nerve, did I? Save it for the finals." May said, before walking back onto the stage. "And... try not to choke, will ya? I'm already gonna win, you might as well try to have SOME dignity." May finished, laughing as she walked out of the room.

Serena went to comfort Bonnie, who was in tears on the ground.

"Bonnie-" Serena started, only for Bonnie to hold her hand out, to stop her.

"Don't." Bonnie told her, looking up at Serena, mascara starting to smear from her tears. "Just go out there and show her who's the better performer!" Bonnie told her, with a confident smirk.

Serena frowned, before nodding, and walking onto the stage.

Serena and May both stood before the crowd, their cheers loud and eminent, with some chanting May's name.

Ash and co began to chant Serena's name, to try and mask May's fans. Serena noticed this, and smiled towards the crew with a loving gesture.

"This isn't good.. Theo is definitely going to bring May up, and make Serena look bad." Clemont stated with worry.

"Unless May does something to screw up, Serena stands no chance!" Abel commented as well, worry struck in the crew's eyes.

"She will win this. No amount of words can cover up skill." Ash said confidently, although his eyes didn't show the same confidence.

Theo walked up to the stage, adjusting his hat, before Roserade jumped on top of him. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the main event! Serena Yvette and May Maple will now go head to head in this glorious finals match! I won't waste your time with explanations! Let the performance begin!" Theo announced, the crowd cheering as Serena sent out Pancham, Delphox, and Sylveon, while May sent out Wartortle, Blaziken, and Beautifly.

 **(Dori Dori Theme, doesn't really matter what version)**

Both Serena began to tap her feet, as Pancham adjusted his glasses, while Sylveon and Delphox took a bow. Serena jumped into the air with Delphox, before Pancham slammed his fists into the ground, creating a massive Stone Edge, and readying a Dark Pulse, while Sylveon readied Dazzling Gleam. Serena and Delphox landed on the the stone pillars, before beginning to dance. Pancham and Sylveon both fired their attacks, with them colliding to make a glittering explosion surround the pillars.

May held her hands out, as Beautifly grabbed her and hoisted her into the air, with Wartortle and Blaziken using Whirlpool and Fire spin respectively. The two attacks collided, forming a beautiful tornado made of Fire and Water. Beautifly appeared on top of the tornado, still holding May. Beautifly then used Gust on the tornado, stretching it out further, and dropping May into the tornado. A shadowed version of her body could be seen from the outside, with the color being masked by the tornado. She began to dance with the Shadowed bodies of Wartortle and Blaziken, as Beautifly flew above them and began to release a powder around them.

Sylveon extended her ribbons over to Serena and Delphox, grabbing them, before jumping off the pillars with Serena and Delphox posing for the crowd. Serena got in between her three pokemon, before grabbing an Ember and Moon Blast once again from Delphox and Sylveon. This time, however, Serena threw them high into the air, as Sylevon and Delphox began to fuel the attacks as they rose with Fairy Wind and Flamethrower. The Ember and Moon Blast slowly began to increase in size, before they were ten times their original size. While they were doing this, Pancham was charging up a Dark Pulse, waiting for the attacks to fall back down. Just before they did, Pancham released the attack right in the center of the two attacks, causing them to morph and explode into what looked like a giant bulb made of fire. It was surrounded by a layer of fairy aura, with the tips of the pedals being black. The bulb slowly opened to reveal it was a giant flower, with Serena, Pancham, Delphox, and Sylveon being inside of it, posing for the crowd as the bulb opened.

May continued to dance with her pokemon in a beautiful display, before she stood still, putting her hand in the air, and snapping. Beautifly rose into the air once again, before using Hurricane on the tornado, and forcing it to fall apart in all different directions, the fire and water collided in brilliant explosions of color, causing May's side of the stage to sparkle as she and her pokemon posed for the crowd.

The crowd cheered as both girls finished their performance, and walked over to where Theo was standing.

"Now that, Ladies and gentlemen, was a true performance! Miss May showed us just what it means to be the Queen of Hoenn! Oh, and I guess Serena did alright too." Theo announced, getting a small glare from Serena.

"Now folks, it's time to vote to see who will get the first Rose of the season!" Theo stated. The votes began to pour in, as the pillars that Serena and May were on began to rise with each vote they gained. They both rose into the air until the final results were shown.

May: 51%  
Serena: 49%

The crowd cheered for May as Serena, looking dejected, fell to the ground.

May sneered at the honey-blonde girl. "I told you. You will never have what I have!"

 **X.x.X**

Serena and Bonnie walked outside the theater, seeing the rest of the crew, including Justin and Caleb, who had returned from the hospital.

"Hey guys.." Bonnie said quietly, before being hugged by Max.

The crew stood there in silence, before Serena broke said silence. "Well, what are we doing just standing around?" She quizzed, with everyone looking at her in shock. "So we lost, big deal! Theo was definitely playing favorites with his words, and it did have an effect on the results, but we can't let that get to us! Round three will be starting soon, so let's enjoy the rest of this break before hand!" She asserted, grabbing Ash's hand, and leading him away. "Come on, Ash! Let's go watch a movie!" She decided, Ash not having time to get a word out before being dragged away.

The rest of the crew laughed, before following them.

Abel and Minun both stopped, getting a feeling that they were being watched. They turned around only to see a shadow run back inside an alley. The two shrugged it off, before following the rest of the crew.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _Break Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 1_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel pt 2_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Abel and Minun pt 3_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm._**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _?_**


	26. Genzu's Hyper Hero

**Ages of People outside of the crew:  
**

 **Abel: 16, almost 17**

 **Iris: 19**

 **Oak: 68**

 **Misty: 21**

 **May: 20**

 **Tracy: 24**

 **Brock: 23**

 **Dawn: 19**

 **Aubree: 16, almost 17**

 **Drew: 20**

 **Cilan: 25**

 **Pine: 45**

 **Omni: 38**

 **Anabel: 20**

 **Jessie: 27**

 **James: 27**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Genzu's Hyper Hero** **  
**

Five year old Abel wiped tears from his eyes as he was pushed by one of the other children.

"So, why haven't you been adopted yet? Is it because you're ugly, or because of your stupid condition?" One of the boys taunted, sticking their tongue out at Abel.

"Nah, it must be because he's just stupid! He hasn't been to a single class this year!" A girl stated, making Abel tear up.

"Stop it! You haven't been adopted either!" Abel fired back, hoping to make them quit.

"Aww, did I make the ugly boy cry? We at least have friends, and that's a family for us! You, however, have no one! No one to play with, no one to talk to; you're just an ugly, stupid, loser!" The boy said flatly, laughing as Abel ran away from them.

Abel ran to a nearby forest, where he would often play by himself. He sat by a tree and began to cry. Ever since he was three, those kids had wanted nothing to do with him, except to bully him and make him cry, all because he had to take some stupid medicine! He couldn't stand them, and yet, he knew it was why he would never be adopted.

Nearby, he heard the cries of some pokemon, quickly getting up and following the sound. When he found the source of the cries, it was a bunch of electric type pokemon. A Minun, a Pichu, an Elekid, a Plusle, and a Joltik.

The Minun held a small flower in it's hand, looking dejected, as the Plusle and the rest of the electric types were laughing. The Plusle, a female one, took Minun's flower out of his hands and stepped on it, making Minun tear up even more.

Abel felt himself become enraged at the scene taking place before him, before he ran out towards the electric type pokemon. "Leave him alone!" Abel shouted at them, making them run off in terror.

He sighed, before looking at the Minun, who was on it's knees still, crying. He frowned, before kneeling down towards the small mouse.

"Hey there, my name is Abel." He told the mouse, who quickly looked up, before backing away in fear, his cheeks beginning to spark.

Abel back up a bit, before holding out his hand. "No, no! I'm not gonna hurt you.. I know what it's like to be bullied.. I feel your pain." He said quietly. Minun looked up at the boy, and sniffed Abel's hand, before giving it a faint lick.

Abel laughed, "That tickles!" He sat by Minun, and began to pet him.

"Ya know... we could help each other, in our own ways." Abel said, looking down at the mouse. Minun looked up at him in confusion. "I could protect you from your bullies, and you could protect me from mine! I have food where we live, and a safe and warm bed, I could keep you safe, too!" Abel stated, with a smile.

Minun looked down, pondering the idea.

"So... what do you say?" Abel asked. Minun looked up at him with a smile, before jumping onto his shoulder, and nuzzling him.

Abel laughed, "Haha! It's a deal!"

Abel sat up, carrying Minun with him as they walked back to the orphanage. As the days and years went by, Abel and Minun both kept their promise, protecting each other from their bullies. The Sisters of the orphanage watched the duo, and could tell their bond would only grow as time went on.

 **X.x.X**

Abel woke up from his dream, opening his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. He looked to his right, where Minun was curled up, still asleep.

Abel smiled, before putting his hand on Minun's head, and scratching behind his ears. Minun opened his eyes, stretching, and smiling in comfort. Abel got up, and went over to his drawer, and began to get dressed for the day.

He threw on his custom t-shirt, which had white lighting bolts scattered all around it, grabbed a pair of black jeans, as well as a brown coat, due to the weather outside. Before he left, he grabbed his blue cap, sporting yellow stripes, which hung by his poster of Iris.

The teenager's room was filled with all kinds of posters and collectibles. He had a poster of Iris above his TV, and badges from all the regions he had been too were neatly sorted in frames. What stood out most of all, however, was a desk he had, filled with articles and pictures of the legendary pokemon: Dialga.

All his life, Abel had been entranced with the Legendary time pokemon. Whenever he was home, he would often do research about appearances or sightings, and would then rush to the region Dialga had been seen last, in hopes of getting to see the pokemon for himself. Unfortunately, for the hyper teen, he never did see it.

Well, that much was a lie. Abel did see Dialga once, during his first year of becoming a trainer.

Dialga had once appeared in Genzu, during a terrorist attack on Rementano, to rewind the damages that had been done. The article was actually pinned onto the wall, with a bunch of pictures from the event being there.

And in the center of it all, hung Genzu's Medal of Valor.

 **X.x.X**

Professor Omni sat in the living room, drinking some coffee as he held the phone next to his head, sighing.

"Look, I understand your concern, but the champions have done no wrong! It clearly states in the contract that during Round two, the champions, and ONLY the champions, are allowed to test the trainer's endurance as well as their pokemon's. A champion must be able to withstand many angry pokemon at one time, it comes with the job!"

Abel and Minun walked into the kitchen, shuffling through the refrigerator, as Omni continued to talk on the phone.

"What do you mean you didn't read the contract!? This is a high class event, but for all you know, I could have asked for a One Million dollar non refundable fee!" Omni stated, as Abel pulled two apples out of the fridge, handing one to Minun, who happily accepted.

"Well, of course there was no 'million dollar fee'! It's just an example as to WHY you should read contracts!" Omni shouted, turning his head to see Abel and Minun walk towards the door.

"And where are you two going?" Omni quizzed as Abel stopped at the door. "No, not you, I'm talking to my son!" Omni said over the phone, a vein nearly popping in frustration.

"I'm going to train! I'll see you tonight!" Abel told him, opening the door to leave.

"Stay safe, and don't forget to take your pill,!" Omni proclaimed, before the person on the other side of the phone commented. "No! Not you! Agh!" Omni shouted, before the door closed shut.

 **X.x.X**

Justin and Aubree were stretching, as Abel and Minun ran up to the two to begin training.

"Hey, you're finally here!" Justin stated, as Abel began to stretch with Minun.

"So what are we doing today?" Abel quizzed as he stretched down to touch his toes with Minun.

"Well, today, YOU are gonna train with Ash, to perfect Volt Tackle! Me and Aubree will be working on endurance!" Justin answered, ending his stretches, and standing up.

"Say what now?" Both Aubree and Abel asked, before Justin pointed to the other side of the park. Abel turned over to see Ash and Pikachu waving over. He grinned widely, before rushing over to the two.

Aubree turned over to Justin with a sweat drop. "So... endurance?" She quizzed, before Justin grabbed a pokeball, and released Aegislash.

"Well, today you're going to be doing pushups until you can't do it anymore. I, on the other hand, am going to practice wielding Aegislash until I can use him without passing out!" Justin answered, before grabbing the hilt of Aegislash, and swinging him like a sword. Aubree sighed, before jumping down with her pokemon and starting her push ups.

The wind blew as Ash, Abel, Pikachu, and Minun faced a rock. Pikachu was next to minun, explaining the process as Ash was to Abel.

"Alright, so Volt Tackle is basically a stronger Wild Charge. The main difference, however, is that it is exclusive to the Pikachu line. This is due to a special electrical current running through their body. Every electric type, per say, HAS this electrical current, however, the current is connected directly to Pikachu's electric pouches. This is something that no other Electric type has. The current in, say, and Emolga, is connected to it's wings. This is actually what gives it the ability: Motor Drive. Now, I'm not sure where it connects on Minun, but he definitely has it. It's possible if we can figure out where it's connected, we can deliver the main source of the attack to that area, and create Volt Tackle. Of course, this will take a lot of strength on Minun's part too, and might hurt more." Ash explained, Abel nodding in understanding.

"Alright, let's try it!" Abel asserted, Ash nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let's try delivering the main attack to his arms!" Ash decided. Minun charged up the Wild Charge, before smashing into the rock.

"Ok, that was good! But it looked nowhere near like a Volt Tackle." Ash stated, Abel nodding in understanding, as he sprayed Minun with a potion.

"Alright, now the legs!" Minun smashed into the rock, once again with no signs of a Volt Tackle.

"Try the tail!" Once again, no avail.

"Let's do the stomach!" Still, no effect.

"Well, let's try the head!" Minun roared fiercely, before charging towards the rock; the Wild Charge shrank down in size, almost covering Minun completely as he smashed into the rock, this time obliterating one third of the rock.

"Woah.." Both Ash and Abel commented, before Abel snapped out of his thoughts, and ran towards Minun.

"Minun! You ok?!" Abel asked in Fear, as Minun opened his eyes again, and gave Abel a thumbs up.

"That was definitely stronger than the other Wild Charges." Ash commented as he and Pikachu walked up to the two. "The head is definitely where the current goes to on Minun; However, it still wasn't the power of Volt Tackle. Minun probably needs an electrical boost of some sort to make it reach Volt Tackle capacity, and even then, Minun already looks like it took way more damage than normal, so a Volt Tackle might be too much for Minun to handle." He finished, grabbing a potion, only for Abel to stop him.

"I think that may be enough for today." Abel stated, grabbing a Sitrus berry, and handing it to Minun, who happily munched on it.

Ash smiled, and nodded in agreement, before they heard Aubree scream. They turned around to find Justin collapsed on the ground, once again. Aegislash, in a panic, clicked on Blissey's pokeball once again; the Happiness pokemon materializing.

Blissey gasped, before picking up Justin, and rushing him to the hospital. Abel and Ash sweat dropped, before walking over to Aubree.

"So.. I guess your training is done for today? I doubt Justin will be out of there until later, especially since the nurse there told him not to do it again." Ash laughed, before both Abel and Aubree nodded, both teenagers giggling.

"Well, hey, meet up with us at Cam's Street later, we'll be having lunch there, and then we'll be going to see a firework show." Ash explained, before walking away from the duo.

"See ya later!" Abel shouted, waving goodbye, before looking at Aubree. "Well, I'm heading too the market. I'll see you later!" Abel told her, before walking away.

"Wait! I'm heading there too! We can walk together!" Aubree called out, keeping up with the teen.

Abel smiled at the girl. "Alright, sure thing!"

The two walked throughout Rementano, as Minun and Alisha began to talk, the two decided to talk as well.

"So.. Both of us hang out around Ash and them, and we haven't talked much, so how about we learn a thing or two about each other?" Abel quizzed as he spun his cap around.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Aubree answered, as she watched Minun jump on top of Alisha's head. "So, how long have you been a trainer?" She quizzed, looking over to the boy.

"Ever since I was ten! In the six years I've journeyed, I've been too all kinds of regions, and even won a couple of pokemon leagues!" Abel answered, looking back at her.

Aubree held her head mildly in shame. "I've been a trainer for three years, but I am still sixteen. My family wouldn't let me train pokemon for a long time. I came in second place at the Kalos league, but other than that, I don't have much to my name.." Aubree told him, a tear forming in her eye.

Abel looked at the distressed girl with a frown. "Hey now, don't be so sad! The Kalos league is one of the hardest leagues in the world! It rivals that of Sinnoh! I've never won a league in either! I only won in Johto and Hoenn!" Abel explained, giving the girl a goofy grin.

Aubree wiped the tear from her eye, before smiling at the boy. "Thanks, Abel."

Abel gave her a thumbs up. "It's no problem! Ok, my turn! Which legendary is your favorite?" He asked in excitement; Aubree giving him a confused look.

"I.. don't think I have a favorite legendary.. you?" She asked. Abel's eyes lit up in excitement.

"My favorite legendary... is Dialga!" Abel said, looking into the sky. Minun nodded in excitement, jumping on his shoulder.

"Dialga? Why Dialga?" Aubree quizzed, looking at the two like they were crazy.

Abel didn't even flinch from the question. "I've liked Dialga for four years now, ever since Terrorists attacked Rementano and Dialga rewound the damage." He answered.

Aubree gasped in shock. "Terrorists attacked Rementano? What happened?" She asked, now very curious.

Abel and Minun both looked at the teen girl. "Well, it was when some terrorists were trying to prove that they were a threat to Genzu, who had previously ignored everything they did.."

 **X.x.X**

 _Bombs littered the sky, as Abel and Minun ran up to Omni's lab.  
_

 _"Dad! Dad, come on, we have to go!" Abel shouted as he opened the door, screaming into the lab. Omni ran from the upstairs; he was equipped with six pokeballs, and an Eevee was perched on his shoulder. He had a bullet proof vest on, and his face was grim._

 _Abel stared at Omni in shock. "Dad...?"_

 _Omni didn't flinch, before moving past Abel. "Get to safety, you two. Get on Talonflame, and fly to SunSity, you'll be safe there." Omni told the boy, who continued to stare in disbelief._

 _"You.. you're not going to face them are you?!" Abel asked the obvious question._

 _He just refused to believe it._

 _Omni looked at the twelve year old with a sad frown. "Yes. It's my job to make sure Rementano undergoes no further harm." He answered, once again turning to leave. He was stopped when Abel grabbed his arm._

 _"I'm coming too!" Abel told him. Omni looked at the boy in anger, before Professor Rosewood came through the door._

 _"What are you waiting for, Xavier, it's time to go!" Rosewood shouted, before looking at the two._

 _"What's going on here?" She quizzed. "Has Abel not left yet?!" She asked in frustration._

 _"Aunt Sandra, I can help! I've got my own pokemon, I can help you-" Abel started, only to be interrupted by both Omni, and Rosewood._

 _"Out of the question!" They both shouted simultaneously._

 _Omni sighed, before looking down at the boy. "Look, Abel, as head of defense at Genzu, it's my JOB to do this. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you got hurt.. Please, get to safety." Omni told him. Abel looked at Omni, seeing the seriousness in his eyes, before nodding._

 _Omni smiled softly at his son. "Thank you.. I'll see you at SunSity, when this is said and done!" Omni told him, before running jumping in Rosewood's jeep, the two taking off._

 _Minun looked at Abel with a concerned frown, to which the boy grinned._

 _"Of course I'm not going to SunSity, come on! We'll take the sewer!" Abel assured the electric mouse. Minun grinned, before the boy ran towards the city._

 _ **X.x.X**_

 _Omni fell to the ground, blood covering his mouth as an Archeops latched onto his shoulders, and carried him into the air. The terrorist facing him grinned, before shooting Omni in the arm. Omni grabbed his arm in pain, before Archeops dropped him, and pinned him down with a Rock Slide.  
_

 _The Terrorist grabbed the unconscious Rosewood, tossing her towards Omni. He said something into a walkie talkie, before another bomb exploded in a nearby building. The building collapsed, with it falling apart before it slammed into the ground, crumbling into pieces.  
_

 _Omni looked towards the Terrorist, who smirked, before pulling out a grenade, and tossing it towards Omni and Rosewood. He pulled out a pistol to shoot the grenade before someone yelled from below them._

 _"Now, Minun!" Abel shouted; the electric mouse jumping onto the roof, and using Thunder on the pistol. The Pistol exploded once it was hit; the Terrorist grabbing his hand in pain._

 _Abel and his Talonflame rose from the side of the building, with Abel holding another pokeball._

 _"Now, go Sceptile!" He commanded. Sceptile materialized from his pokeball, and quickly grabbed the Grenade next to Omni and Rosewood. He tossed it at the Terrorist, who caught it before it could land and explode._

 _"Now, Talonflame!" Abel shouted. Talonflame's beak lit up, before using Flamethrower. The stream of fire collided with the Grenade, making it explode on the spot. A large chunk of the building was destroyed, with the burned body of the Terrorist flying off the building._

 _Talonflame landed, allowing Abel to get off her, and run towards Omni and Rosewood.  
_

 _"Abel! What are you doing here?!" Omni hissed in anger, and in pain as Abel began to lift rocks off of him, with Sceptile._

 _"I'm doing what I told you I could do! Help you!" Abel responded, pulling the rocks off, before more explosions occurred. The two looked towards the city as explosions destroyed more and more buildings. Down below, more terrorists were running, and planting more bombs._

 _"The rest of Rementano is evacuated, it's time for us to grab Sandra and leave!" Omni told him, before a light in the sky opened up, and Abel pointed towards it._

 _"Dad, look over there!" Abel shouted. Omni turned towards Abel to see a legendary pokemon descend from the sky._

 _It was the legendary Dialga._

 _The dragon roared in anger, before creating a Draco meteor, and launching it across the city. Omni held onto Abel as explosions rocked the unstable building. Screams from Terrorists could be heard as they were struck by the meteors._

 _"Is it getting the terrorists?" Abel asked, Omni nodding, in confusion as Dialga roared again, before launching a hyper beam across the city. Omni and Abel felt themselves get sucked towards it, before latching onto a nearby pole.  
_

 _Once the Hyper Beam ended, the two looked over the carnage of the city. Buildings were destroyed, Terrorists dead, and fire was spread throughout the city._

 _Dialga charged another attack, aiming at the sky._

 _"What's it doing now?" Abel asked, mesmerized by the legendary pokemon._

 _"I believe that's it's Roar of Time attack?" Omni guessed, watching as Dialga fired the attack into the sky, before it expanded and covered all of Rementano in a bright light._

 _Omni and Abel both shielded their eyes, until the light went away. The two uncovered their eyes, seeing the city rebuilt and good as new, as if it had never been attacked in the first place._

 _Omni looked over the display, before looking at Dialga with a giant smile._

 _"Thank you, Dialga!" Abel thanked, running to the edge of the roof and waving at the legendary._

 _Dialga roared, before ascending back into the sky. Abel and Omni continued to stare, with a big bright smile over the twelve year old's face._

 **X.x.X**

"And ever since then, I've been chasing after Dialga, in an attempt too see it, up close!" Abel explained, Minun nodding with a smile.

Aubree stared at the two in shock, her jaw open wide. "That's incredible!" She exclaimed, with Abel sticking out his chest in pride.

Before the conversation could continue, Aubree's Holo-castor had an alarm go off.

Aubree looked at it, before gasping, "Oh! I have a friend I need to call! I'll see you later!" Aubree told the boy, who waved to her as she left.

"Well, Minun, I guess it's just you and me for now." The teen said, his pokemon nuzzling him with a smile. "Let's go to the market!" Abel asserted, the two dashing further in the city.

 **X.x.X**

Iris browsed over the berries and fruit that the stand had, picking up a small Aguave Berry, and looking towards the owner of the stand. "How much for this?" She asked.

"That'll be five dollars." The owner said, Iris giving him the money, and taking the berry.

Ever since Little Rock Island, Iris hadn't used any of the things Oak had given her, knowing they were rigged with tracking devices. Her mind went back to a few days ago, where she had found Anabel, and asked her about Ash and co, and what she knew. Sure enough, the frontier brain denied everything Oak had claimed, shocking Iris to her core.

After that, Iris trashed everything Oak had given her, keeping only a few clothes given to her by the pokemon league. She knew what would happen if Oak found her.

Abel and Minun ran into the market, looking all over, and browsing the foods on display.

"So what do you think looks good, Minun?" Abel quizzed the electric mouse, who looked over the berries on display.

"There's Tomato berries, Pecha berries, or even Figy berries; wait no, you're allergic to those." Abel said, quickly setting the Figy berry down. Minun's ears perked up, before he looked away from the stand, seeing Iris in the distance. He smirked as Abel continued to look around the berries, before Minun tugged on his hair.

"Huh, did you see another berry you wanted?" Abel quizzed before he saw Iris; his eyes widening.

"It's Iris.." Abel said, stating the obvious, too which Minun face palmed. The electric mouse pointed at Abel, and back at Iris, before grinning at Abel, who blushed.

"Well... I guess it's worth a shot?" He decided, walking over nervously to the girl, only to see her leaving the market.

"Well, haha, that sucks, guess we won't be able to talk to her, right Minun?" Abel stated, only to see Minun was no longer on his shoulder. He turned back towards Iris to see Minun following her.

"Minun! Come back!" Abel shouted chasing after the electric mouse.

 **X.x.X**

Iris continued to walk the streets of Rementano, not really having any destination. She was just making sure to not stay in one place. Most of the other champions had a lot of paperwork to take care of in their own regions after being at Little Rock Island for a week.

Luckily for Iris, Alder had promised to take care of it, since he still worked for the Pokemon League in Unova, and didn't wanna go to Genzu. So she was free from having to worry about it.

Still, that left her alone for the remainder of the next few days.

After walking a considerable distance from the market, Iris sat down on a bench, facing the ocean, sighing as she enjoyed the view of the calm ocean.

Abel continued to chase after Minun, who went to jump over a bush, before the teen finally caught him. "Ah-Ha!" Abel shouted triumphantly, only to get the attention of Iris.

Minun grinned as Abel blushed, before quickly ducking into the bushes, hoping Iris hadn't seen him.

Iris giggled at the boy, "There's no need to hide, I know you're there." She said with a smile; this wasn't the first time she had caught a fan watching her from afar. Many champions had that happen to them.

Abel continued to hide in the bush for a few more seconds, before taking a deep breath, and grabbing his pills. He took his pill for the day, before getting up, still shaking a little. He waved towards Iris slowly, embarrassed over what had happened.

Iris smiled at the teen, before getting a better look at his face. She recognized him from Ash's group during Ash's battle with Drew, and during round two, when she and the other champions encountered them.

Her smiled faded slightly, before waving at the boy. "You're one of Ash's friends, aren't you?" She quizzed.

Abel averted eye contact, nodding, his blush still present. Minun face palmed at his trainer, before getting on the ground and attempting to drag his trainer over to Iris.

Iris noticed the little pokemon, and suppressed a giggle, once again. She waved the two over, moving over on the bench. "Would you like to take a seat? I won't hurt you, ya know." She invited the two.

Abel's blush grew wider, as Minun smiled and walked over, sitting right next to Iris, and waving at Abel.

Abel scowled at his partner, before slowly walking over, and sitting on the bench with the champion.

Iris continued to look out towards the ocean, with both of her hands in her lap. "So.. do you live in Genzu?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uhm.. yes! Yes, I do! I actually live here in Rementano!" Abel answered, looking towards the ground.

Iris looked towards him with wide eyes. "You do? That's pretty neat! You didn't have to take any travel time to compete, you're very lucky!" Iris told the boy, who smiled, nodding in agreement.

"So I guess you know Professor Omni pretty well, since you both live in the same town, and you're a trainer?" Iris asked again, still trying to make conversation until Abel got conformable.

Abel looked into the sky, his nervous state slowly fading. "Yea, he's my father!" Abel explained.

Iris stared at the boy in shock, "Oh! So you're Abel!" She said; Abel looking at her in confusion.

"You know about me?" He asked, to which Iris nodded.

"I've heard a few stories since I've been here." She explained, petting Minun, who smiled in pleasure. "Particularly one involving Terrorists." She said with a smirk.

Abel quickly waved his hand, dismissing it. "Oh, that, that's nothing big. Anyone could have done it." He said humbly.

Iris laughed, "Yes, but you're the one who did it." Iris said with an admiring smile. Abel blushed from the praise; Minun smirking again.

Abel smiled, before bringing up his own question. "So.. what are you up too today? Where are the other champions?" He asked, genuinely curious as to why she was alone.

"Oh, the other champions are busy with paper work and such. Did you want to meet them?" She asked, already knowing the answer was yes.

Abel shook his head. "No, not really, the only champion I watch is you." Abel answered.

Iris, shocked by this, eyed him suspiciously. "Oh, really?" She asked, her eyes squinted.

Abel nodded in enthusiasm, "Really! I watched you beat Alder six years ago, and have been watching ever since!" He explained.

"I've watched every Unova league, and every Elite 4 challenge, and I watched the only person who made it too you two years ago, lose!" Abel further explained, surprising Iris.

"I remember when you and the Elite 4 had your Elitists match with Kanto three years ago, and you guys won 3-2! I also remember last year when you guys lost to Sinnoh 1-4, but it was all in good fun, so it wasn't that big of an upset!" Abel further explained.

Iris' eyes widened as Abel continued to list more facts about her, even little ones. This was the first time anyone had remembered any facts about her. Usually, the guys payed more attention to Cynthia and Diantha. She had to admit, it felt nice.

"... so, yea, I know a bit!" Abel finished with a cheery smile. Minun nodded in confirmation, he knew all to well how Abel thought of Iris.

Iris smiled at the teen. "I have to admit, I'm surprised, and flattered." She admitted with a faint blush.

The two sat in silence for a little bit, before Minun looked at Abel, and nodded towards Iris. Abel blushed again, catching Iris' attention.

"Hey, something up?" She asked. Minun grinned, before Abel decided to give it a shot.

"Well.. I w-was wondering. Have you had much time to explore the finer parts of Rementano?" Abel quizzed.

Iris looked at Abel in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"W-well, I mean like it's restaurants, parks, and theaters, have you been to them?" Abel explained; Iris raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't. Why?" Iris asked, starting to understand his question.

"Well.. I was thinking, since I'm a native to Genzu, and Rementano, I could show you around! Just so you know what all Rementano has to offer, while you're still here!" Abel asked, with a large blush. Minun grinned at his trainer, giving him a stubby thumbs up.

Iris' eyes widened, with her jaw dropping slighly. "You mean, like a date?" She quizzed, wondering if that was what he meant.

Abel shook a little, before looking at Iris with a blush.

"Y-yes. Like a date!"

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ A Date to Remember  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Brothers by Bond  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ When Time Stands Still  
_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm.  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _?_**


	27. A Date to Remember

**I doth have updated this chapter with more content! Also, note that this is Part one of the date; the next part is in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ A Date to Remember**

Xavier sighed as Sandra dragged him to the orphanage, frowning as Eevee sat on his sister's shoulder instead of his.

"I don't see the point in this, Sandra! I'm fine with just me and my pokemon! My job is no place for a child as it is!" Xavier complained as he scooped Eevee from his sister's shoulder.

"Oh, quit complaining, will you! You haven't been the same since Sophia died! You've done nothing but immerse yourself in your work! You need human company, and pokemon can't fit that bill!" Sandra stated, looking over her shoulder. "No offense, Eevee." She apologized.

Eevee squealed in understanding, before the two reached the orphanage.

As soon as they opened the door, they were bombarded by the sounds of children playing. The ages ranged from three all the way to about thirteen, and a few of them even had pokemon on them.

The two were approached by one of the sisters of the orphanage, who had a Ghastly accompanying her. "Welcome, Professor Rosewood and Mr. Omni. We've been waiting for you. You may call me Mayleen." Mayleen told them, taking a bow.

"Thank you, Mayleen, and in turn, call us Sandra and Xavier. I'm sure you know who Xavier is." Sandra told Mayleen, who smiled softly at the two.

"I'm well aware of Genzu's Head of Defense!" Mayleen said with admiration, bowing once again to the Older Male, who shrugged.

"Anyone can do the job, but thank you." Xavier stated plainly. Mayleen nodded, before leading the duo towards the main lobby.

"Well, Sandra has informed me of your current state, and that a little extra life around your house is much needed." Mayleen explained, walking to the middle of the lobby, where more children were playing. "Feel free to converse with the children here and get to know them better." Mayleen stated, walking away from them to attend to other matters.

"So.." Sandra asked, "any children here catch your eye?" She asked, watching a few children play tag.

Xavier groaned, "Sandra, this isn't a good idea! I move around too much to be adopting a child! They won't be able to make friends, or get accustomed to the terrain! One month I could be living in the rain forest, and the next be living in the desert!"

"Then it's simple! You make a request to stay put! You're high enough ranked that you can request it, and don't say you can't! I'm well aware of how the military system works.

Xavier went to counter argue Sandra, before two boy ran past him.

"Come on, Abel and Marcelo are fighting again!" One of the boys told the other, before they ran out the back.

Xavier and Sandra looked at each other, before nodding and running out the back. There were a bunch of children grouped in a circle like fashion. Xavier and Sandra rushed over, expecting to see two children fighting each other. What they did see surprised them.

Two boys were facing each other, each having their own pokemon; a Minun and a Cubone. The children looked to be about six or seven, one with brown hair, and one with white hair; they were both smirking.

"I've got you now, Abel! Cubone is a ground type! You know what that means, don't ya!?" Marcelo taunted, his Cubone scraping it's bone against the ground.

Abel laughed, "Of course I know! I don't have to be in class for that!" He stated. He looked at Minun, the two nodding towards each other.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sandra said, giggling at the two children's antics. Xavier, however, didn't share her amusement of the situation. He watched the two, specifically the one with the Minun.

"Now, Cubone, use Bone club!" Marcelo commanded, the pokemon running towards Minun with his bone.

"Dodge it, Minun, and go for quick attack!" Abel called out. Minun moved to the left, avoiding the attack, before launching itself quickly towards the ground type pokemon. The attack launched into Cubone, making it fall flat on it's face. The little pokemon began to cry, as Marcelo ran and scooped it up.

"Yea! We won again, Minun!" Abel cheered with his electric type, the pokemon jumping up into his arms in celebration.

That celebration was short lived.

Abel felt himself get shoved onto the ground, landing with a thud, Minun still in his arm. The duo looked up to see Marcelo scowling at the two.

"Why won't you just learn your place here!?" Marcelo whined, throwing back a punch, only to get shocked by Minun." Marcelo retracted in pain, holding his hand.

Abel smiled at Minun, giving the electric type a hug.

Marcelo growled at the two. "One of these days, that rat isn't gonna be with you, and you're gonna learn your place!" He stated in anger, before walking away, the rest of the children crowding out as well.

Xavier and Sandra watched as the children filed out, having witnessed the whole thing take place. Abel clung to Minun, the two pokemon smiling at each other.

"That was quite a battle." Sandra said, walking up to the child.

Abel looked up at her, just now noticing her. "Oh, hello! Yea, I guess it was!" He said cheerily, still petting the electric type pokemon.

"What's your name, young one?" Sandra quizzed, Xavier still watching from a little further.

"My name is Abel, and this is my friend Minun!" Abel told Sandra and Xavier, who both looked at the child in amusement.

"And.. how old are you?" Xavier asked, finally walking over to the children.

"Oh, I'm seven!" The child told the two, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, it was certainly nice talking to you, Abel. I hope we get to meet again soon." Sandra said, Abel nodding in agreement.

"Yes.. I would very much like to meet you again." Xavier told the boy.

Mayleen watched from outside, smiling softly. It wouldn't be long, hopefully, before Abel would finally have a family.

 **X.x.X**

"Y-yes. Like a date!" Abel near shouted, the two still sitting on the bench. Minun snickered as he watched the two. The wind blew as the two sat in silence; Iris looking downwards, before looking back up with a smile.

"Alright, sure!" Iris said cheerily, shocking both Abel and Minun.

"You will?!" Abel asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course, you're one of the first people I've met that's been so straight forward about it, and I wouldn't dream of turning down a fan!" Iris explained, smiling at the boy, who was still paralyzed in shock.

"Let's say, seven o' clock tonight, deal?" Iris suggested; Abel sitting there for a few seconds, before rapidly nodding his head.

"Great, I'll see you at this spot tonight!" Iris giggled, walking away from Abel and Minun, both boys still immobile.

"She.. she said yes?" Abel asked obliviously, before jumping into the air. "She said yes!" Abel shouted into the air, dropping down and picking up Minun.

"She said yes, she said yes, she said yes!" Abel sang cheerfully, swinging Minun around in circles, making the electric mouse dizzy. Abel continued to swing Minun around, until the electric type gave him a small jolt, effectively stopping the teen.

Abel sat back down on the bench, invigorated, before he frowned, and looked over at Minun. "Uh.. what all am I supposed to do?" Abel quizzed the mouse, who frowned at the ignorant boy.

 **X.x.X**

Omni's day had already started badly, what with a few angry phone calls from contestants and their families upset about Round two of the Genzu world tournament, and now he had Oak on his back once again.

"For the last time, Oak, I have no reason to persecute Ash and his friends! You have no proof to your claims, and I'm not one to act without evidence!" Omni told the old professor, who looked red in anger.

"What evidence is necessary?! In my forty-eight years of working, I've never once been wrong about a pokemon's condition or how a trainer treats their pokemon! You didn't see his pokemon! You didn't see how sickly they were looking in Ash's care!" Oak yelled at the younger professor. It had been a back and forth argument between the two professors of 'where's your evidence' and 'you didn't see it', and it looked like there would be no end.

Finally on the brink of his patience, Omni put his foot down. "Listen, Professor, I understand that you insist that your hunch is correct, but I don't have the same hunch! When I see any sign of abuse, I will take action, until then, I ask that you leave me be!" Omni exclaimed, before promptly ending the call.

From Oak's side of the computer, he sighed in anger. "Always something, every darn time.. first it's Omni, then it's Iris, then it's Dawn and Brock, and then it's Omni again!" He shouted.

From the other side of the room, Pine ignored Oak's rambling, lighting a cigar.

"I don't get why he's not picking up on any clues? He knows what influence I have, yet he still insists on defying me!" Oak yelled in anger, tossing his chair into the wall, with the chair falling apart on impact.

Pine took a puff from his cigar, before shrugging. "I don't see the problem. Omni won't listen, we'll make him listen." Pine explained, standing up.

Oak shook his head, "I'm well aware of that, but we can't just kidnap the lad.. we need him to come willingly.." Oak explained, pacing around the room, thinking.

Pine grabbed his holo-castor, "Abel Omni, Rementano, Genzu." He said flatly, with the holo-castor picking up the words. Information and links began to appear on the hologram, all of it being about Abel.

"We'll do our research from here, and I'll get Emie and Wallis to find and track Abel. When we're ready, we'll pinpoint their location, and put our plan in motion." Pine explained further.

Oak nodded in agreement, a grin plastering his face. "It's time to show Omni just what it means to go against us.."

 **X.x.X**

Abel and Minun sat next to the magazine stand, reading over the articles that talked about dating. They had been at this for a while now, and, needless to say, they had no idea what they were doing.

"Ok, so why does one say to dress all fancy in a tux and everything, while one says to 'be a cool guy' and were leather jackets with slicked back hair?" Abel asked the stand owner, who simply shrugged.

Abel put the magazines away in frustration. "Ah! This is hopeless! What kind of guy does Iris like?" Abel sighed, slumping down onto the side of the stand.

The stand owner looked over the window, looking at the discouraged boy and mouse. "Why don't you just be yourself? If she said she'd go on a date with you, I imagine she wants to get to know you." He suggested.

Abel scoffed, petting Minun as he looked downwards. "Sure, cause she'll be interested in a teenager who can't even sit still without medicine.." Abel frowned, looking down towards the ground.

Minun, sensing Abel's distress, jumped onto his shoulder, nuzzling him in comfort. Abel giggled, nuzzling his cheek back against Minun's.

Abel looked at his Holo-castor, seeing it was currently twelve thirty-five. He gasped, realizing that Ash and company was at Cams street.

Ash and company..

There were girls in that group..

And girls knew what they liked in guys!

Abel snapped his fingers in realization. With a grin plastered on his face, he began sprinting towards Cams street, Minun soon following.

 **X.x.X**

Justin rubbed his head in pain from where the Nurse at the hospital had smacked him. He was relaying the tale to the rest of the crew, Aubree and Anabel included, who couldn't help but giggle at his story.

"And then she proceeded to yell at me about how dangerous and stupid it is for me to try and wield Aegislash like a sword." Justin finished; Caleb laughing at the story.

"So what do you plan to do?" Caleb asked, Justin waving his hand in disregard.

"I'll just train again tomorrow, same as always." Justin told him, grabbing a bite of his sandwich, chewing on it with his eyes closed.

Anabel frowned at the boy's, who all laughed at the predicament. "You really shouldn't push yourself so far that you go to the hospital each day, you know." She told Justin, who, once again, waved her off.

The crew continued to converse and chat as they ate lunch, before Abel came running up to them, gasping for breath. The crew looked at him in confusion, as he panted, pointing at Serena, Aubree, and the rest of the girls.

"You... help.. I need it!" Abel stammered, Serena and the other girls looking at Abel in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie quizzed the boy, who, finally catching his breath, smiled at the two.

"I have a date with Iris, and it's tonight!" Abel chanted in excitement, before blushing slightly. "But, I... don't know how to prepare for it.." He explained.

The crew stared at the boy in shock, taking the information in slowly, before the girls, in a combined group, giggled and laughed at the boy.

"That's so cute!" Serena squealed, her eyes sparkling in delight. Abel's blush grew larger, as the girls all got up, surrounding Abel.

"Come on! We'll help you with everything you need!" Bonnie grinned, the girls dragging Abel away.

The guys all laughed, watching as Abel was dragged away. "Glad that's not me." Max commented with a cocky grin.

Caleb nodded in agreement. "Yea, WE know how to go on dates, right guys?" Caleb asked, the rest of the guys laughing.

"Oh, definitely!" Clemont commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Right! SO many dates!" Justin said with a cocky smile.

"I mean, I've been on a couple, but my question is how have you guys been on so many? I thought you lived most of the last eight years on an island?" Brock quizzed.

Justin, Max, Caleb, and Clemont all went silent, looking in different directions. Ash snickered at the lying boys, knowing he was the only one who had been on a date.

 **X.x.X**

The moon and stars lit up the night sky, as Rementano joined in keeping the city bright. Street lamps lit up one after the other, and business owners and market stands turned their outside lights on, making the city look beautiful.

Iris arrived at the bench where she had met Abel that morning, checking her Holo-Castor; the time being ten minutes till seven. She was wearing a thinner version of her champions dress, with the lower half not puffing out. The light pink ribbon attached to her back was tied up to look like a bow, and her hair had been cut slightly, to give it a wavy look.

As Iris took a seat to wait, Abel and the girls were watching from a few blocks away.

Abel was wearing a white button up, with a dark orange jacket and dress pants to match. His hair had been combed over to the left, with a small amount of gel to keep it that way.

Minun sat on his shoulder, giving him the thumbs up, before hopping off of his shoulder, and onto a nearby table.

"I.. I don't know about this, guys.." Abel fretted, beginning to sweat.

"Oh, don't worry! It will be fine! I'll be watching from a distance to make sure everything goes write, so you have nothing to fear!" Aubree assured the boy, who nodded nervously, before he felt himself get shoved by the girls, towards Iris.

Minun hopped back onto his shoulder, nuzzling Abel once again, before he walked towards Iris, with unsteady legs.

Sensing Abel's presence, Iris looked over her shoulder, smiling when she saw Abel and Minun walking over. She could tell the boy was nervous, but it would wear off after a little while.

"Well I must say, you clean up nice!" Iris complimented the boy, who blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"T-thanks.. you look beautiful.." Abel said, returning the gesture. Iris smiled with a faint blush, before taking his arm, and wrapping hers around it.

"So where too?" Iris quizzed, with Abel nearly freezing completely.

"Well.. I was thinking we could start by eating at the Marshelia Restaurant a couple of blocks down.. it has extremely good food, and there won't be a wait." Abel explained, Iris nodding with a smile, as the two walked towards the restaurant.

The lights of Rementano shown brightly as the two walked towards their destination, with the nearby beach being filled with the sounds of teenagers and young adults partying. Iris looked at the sky in amazement, with Abel and Minun watching with a smile.

Once the two arrived at Marsehlia, they were greeted by a Waiter.

"Table for two, please. Reserved by Omni." Abel stated, with the waiter nodding, and leading the two towards a table. Before the trio could be seated, the waiter stopped Abel, extending his hand towards an outdoor area.

"Excuse me, sir, but all pokemon must be in their pokeballs or in the outside area, as to prevent destruction of the property." The waiter explained. Abel and Minun both frowned, before Abel looked at Minun.

"Go on, buddy, I'll order you some Pecha berries." Abel told the electric mouse, who nodded, running over to the outside.

Iris snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Hey, this could work!" She grabbed a pokeball and tapped on it, releasing Emolga. "Emolga, sweetie, go play with Minun, why don't you? I'll order you an apple to eat." She told the flying squirrel, who nodded as well, chasing after Minun.

Once the two sat down and placed their orders, they sat down and began to talk. The restaurant itself had a more regal feel to it, with chandeliers hanging from the ceilings, and candle sticks on every table.

"Wow, this place is nicer than any of the restaurants I've eaten at in Unova." Iris commented. "How much did this cost you?" She asked, worried for how much the boy had spent.

Abel shook his head. "Not much, the restaurant owed me a favor." He answered with a smile.

Iris tilted her head in confusion. "How so?"

Abel began to shift his eyes. "Well.. I sort of.. had to.. help the owner's daughter.. by taking her to a dance." He answered with unease.

Iris smiled, before breaking out into light laughter. "Really? How did the dance go?" She asked, now wanting to hear the full story.

Abel shook his head. "Terrible, she's really creepy. She likes Ghost Type pokemon and all that. She wanted to go through a forest instead of driving to the building, and when we saw a Haunter, she almost ran to hug it! Not to mention she can't dance at all." He laughed with Iris.

"Can you describe it?"

"Alright, so imagine if Miror B. and Frontier Brain Tucker combined into one, and you have that girl's dancing." Abel explained, barely keeping a straight face.

Iris, however, was doing all she could to keep from bringing the other guests attention to her as she tried to contain her laughing. "That was great! I've never heard anyone use those two together but it creates such a perfect picture!" Iris exclaimed, finally calming down on her laughing.

Abel smiled, a small blush on his cheeks. "T-thanks!"

Before too long, the two's food had been brought to them, and they began to eat.

 **X.x.X**

Minun grinned as the waiter brought him a plate of Pecha Berries, before he grabbed two, and ran up one of the trees that hugged the sides of the building. He laid down on a small branch that hung by a window, and looked inside, watching Abel and Iris eat.

"It looks like it's going alright." Minun said to himself, before taking a bite out of his berry.

From the ground below, Emolga eyed the electric mouse and his trainer with squinted eyes, before she hopped up onto the tree, and right in front of Minun.

"Alright, you little rat, why is your trainer so interested in mine?" She interrogated, with Minun sweatdropping. "Does he want power, the money, or the fame? Cause it's always one of those three!" Emolga further accused, with Minun holding up his hands in defense.

"Woah, relax! Abel's never been one to care about those things!" Minun stated, taking another bite of his berry.

Emolga looked unconvinced. "Prove it to me." She demanded.

Minun sighed, "He's the son of Professor Omni, who was previously the Head of defense of Genzu, and is now the regional professor for all of Western Genzu! If Abel really wanted any fame or perks of being with someone famous, why is he just Omni's assistant?" Minun explained. Emolga frowned, looking downwards.

"I.. didn't know.." Emolga apologized, looking back at Minun, who shrugged it off.

"It's no problem. You have no reason to apologize for looking after your trainer." Minun stated, waving Emogla off. The two sat in awkward silence, before Minun grabbed his other Pecha berry, and handed it to Emolga. "Here, eat up!" He said, taking a bite out of his as Emolga took it.

"Why thank you." Emolga said with a cheery smile, now in a better mood, before taking a bite out of it.

"So, how long have you been with your trainer? I've noticed you two are pretty close." Emogla asked.

"I've been with Abel since before he was a trainer! He saved me from some wild pokemon when we were both so little!" Minun explained.

Emolga looked at him in surprise. "Really?! What kind of wild pokemon?!"

Minun scratched his chin, looking away. "Well... saved wouldn't be the correct answer. It was a Female Plusle and some other electric type pokemon, almost the same age as me." Minun explained further, sweatdropping.

Emolga stared at the electric mouse for a few seconds, before laughing, "That's just too cute!" She exclaimed, nearly rolling off the tree.

Minun puffed up his cheeks, in a pouting expression. "Well, how did you meet Iris?" He asked, after Emolga regained her composure.

Emolga gained a proud composure, crossing her arms. "If you must know, I met her when I was trying to get free food from her in the forest.

The electric mouse looked at her, confused. "Uh... doesn't the forest already have plenty of free food?" Minun quizzed.

"Don't you judge me!" Emolga yelled, with the two electric types laughing. "Ya know, you're not half bad!" Emolga complimented.

"Well thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Minun said, returning the compliment.

The two electric types continued to eat and converse, as the stars shined brightly above their heads.

 **X.x.X**

"Wow, this food really is good!" Iris told Abel, as she took the last bite of her food.

Abel, nodding in agreement, grinned. "Just wait till you try their desert!" He exclaimed with confidence.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Iris said with her signature grin, which, in turn, made Abel blush madly.

"So, while we wait on desert, tell me a bit about why you entered the tournament." Iris quizzed.

Abel grinned, grabbing a fork. "That's an easy question. Ever since I started training pokemon, it's always been a dream of mine to battle the best of the best! I want to be able to say I've beaten them!" Abel declared, thrusting his hand into the air, the fork shining from lights reflection.

Iris laughed at Abel's antics. "What about being Genzu's Champion?" She quizzed.

Abel simply shrugged. "Well, being a champion would be cool and all, but then you can't ever go anywhere without being spotted and surrounded by people, and I don't think I could handle that." Abel explained as he scratched the back of his head.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was born with a neurological disorder that makes me incredibly hyper. While taking medicine does help it, too much stress can trigger it, and being around too many people, in a confined space, really stresses me out." Abel explained, looking towards the ground, in shame.

Iris looked at Abel with a frown. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, I understand why you feel that way. Although, I don't think I've ever heard of a condition like that before, how weird..." Iris stated, thinking to herself.

Abel looked away with a frown. ' _Knew it_ '..

Before long, the waiter arrived again, with a piece of chocolate cake. "Our deepest apologies, but it appears we are short on the deserts you ordered, and were only able to make you one plate. We sincerely hope that you two enjoy it." He said, before walking away.

The two both looked at each other, with a slight blush at the idea of sharing a cake.

Abel, taking action, slid the plate towards her. "Here, you can have it." He declared, too which the Unova Champion quickly denied.

"What, no way! You payed for all this, you should have it!" She told him, pushing the plate back towards Abel.

The boy shook his head, before sliding the plate back towards Iris. "I live in this town, I can eat here whenever I want. You only get to experience the taste of it every so often, so I insist! Besides, I can't have too much anyway, it makes me hyper." Abel asserted with a smile.

Iris looked at the boy, looking at his sparkling smile.

' _That smile... it's as bright as a diamond..'_ Iris thought to herself, before shaking her head. ' _What the... what was that just now?'_ Quickly shaking it off, she began to think of an idea to get him to eat some of the cake, before an idea came to her.

Grinning slyly, knowing it would make him blush, she moved her chair next to Abel's, and took a piece of the cake with a fork, extending it to Abel's mouth.

The boy instantly blushed. "W- what are you doing?" He asked, almost freezing up.

Iris just giggled, "Giving you a bite, go on now." She explained, not moving an inch. Abel, now completely embarrassed, opened his mouth, with Iris feeding him the cake. The boy closed his eyes, knowing all to well that the restaurant had the best cake in town.

Iris sat the fork down, and grinned. "Your turn, feed me a piece." She told him.

Abel almost completely lost it, his face as red as a Tomato Berry. Quivering, he took the fork and cut a piece off, before feeding it to Iris. The girl's eyes widened at the taste of the chocolate cake.

"Wow, that was the best thing I've ever tasted!" She exclaimed, with stars in her eyes.

"I know right?" Abel concurred, glad that ordeal was over.

It wasn't.

"Alright, your turn." Iris said with a cheeky grin again. Abel was once again red all over. The boy sighed, knowing this would be longer for him than it was for her.

As the two continued to feed each other the cake, two others sat at a nearby table, making it look like they were looking at the menu.

One had bushy Orange hair that brushed over his side, and azure colored eyes, while the other had long silver hair, and one green and one blue eye.

"They'll be leaving soon; we best not bother ordering food." The girl with silver hair stated; the guy frowning in response.

"Aw, but I heard that this place had the best cake! I wanted to try some!" He whined. The girl scowled.

"Focus, Wallis! We need to trail them for Pine!" The girl scowled.

Wallis sighed. "Fine, fine! But after this is done, I'm coming back here with my pokemon. They'd love the food here." He declared.

The girl rolled her eyes, before taking Wallis out of the restaurant, knowing that Abel and Iris would soon follow.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter ~ Brothers by Bond  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ When Time Stands Still  
_**

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm.  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Divided_**

 ** _Chapter ~ United_**

 ** _?_**


	28. Author's Note

Justin is sitting down on a table, reading a book labeled _Quantitative Business Analysis_. He looks up.

"Oh, hey! Long time no see! It.. it has been a while hasn't it. Heh. I've done a lot of thinking over this first semester, I've gone back and looked over my stories, done some reading here and there.

"So where have I been? I bet that's what you're all wondering. Well, I've dome a lot of things. During my Highschool years, I had to do a lot of thinking about my future, and writing was in the mix for me. Would I be an artist? Would I be a writer? Would I be a business man? These things.. they all battled inside my mind, trying to decide what would decide my future.

"In the end, I chose my goal. One day, I aim to be an Art Director for Advertising. What does that mean? It means I'll be in charge of what colors go into designs, and what designs go through, to an advertisement for a company or business. I'll decide what looks best, and what will appeal to the people best.

"In the end, writing was always a hobby, but I didn't make it a hobby. I tried to treat it like a business, or a job, and that's ultimately what screwed me over in terms of actually getting it done. Because I treated it like a job, I didn't like it near as much. It became a burden to me; It changed from a story I loved writing, to a chore that I dreaded doing.

"I've looked at myself now, and done some reevaluation over the semester, and have decided that I will do my best to change my mindset once again. Writing will become a hobby that I enjoy again!

"I won't let the growth in my writing go to waste. I mean, look at the first couple chapters of Ultimate Betrayal, and now look at the beginning chapters of Abel's arc! You can't tell me there isn't a great amount of growth!

"I will continue the Ultimate Story! Ash, Serena, Abel, Iris, Micheal, Caleb, Anabel, Brock, Oak, and more will be back soon, and that's a promise!"

Justin looks back towards his book. "There's just _one_ small delay." He pulls up a pile of books, stacking high.

"I have finals starting next Thursday! As it stands, this is my last full week of the semester, and I really need to pile down on my studies, more than ever! Starting on December the 12th, however, I am out on Winter break until January the 16th! And I will, repeat; I WILL resume my writing. That is my promise!

Well, until next time! Bye everyone!


	29. Brothers By Bond

**Well, it's finally here! I intended for it to come out earlier, but life has a way of really messing with everyone, you know? Some stuff happened, and I just couldn't find the time or energy to write. But it's all good now!**

 **Anywho, here we go! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm quite proud of it- A lot of stuff is happening.**

 **Notes: Some of you may have already noticed, but I started a Mini Story- of sorts, called Ultimate Side Stories. This is mainly for any short stories I come up with for this Universe, that wouldn't fit in the Current Book. The only chapter as of right now has to do with Ash's aura. Keep in mind these stories are not going to be super well detailed. They just won't, lol. I've also finally started working on the Ultimate Betrayal Rewrite, so be on the look for that. There are some significant changes in there- nothing that will change UCB though, so don't worry.**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter ~ Brothers By Bond  
**

Xavier sat in the back of the orphanage, watching as the children played tag and various other games. Next to him sat Mayleen, and her Haunter.

It had been six months since Xavier had been dragged to the orphanage by Sandra, he had made an attempt to return whenever possible. It, to his own surprise, didn't take long for his request to be permanently stationed in Rementanos to be accepted. Within two months, he owned a small house on the outskirts of the city.

His main interest had been the child he had watched battle; Abel, to be exact. He wasn't sure how, but the child reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. Abel's connection to the Minun that followed him around was very interesting.

Since then, Xavier had gotten closer to the boy, in an attempt to learn more about him.

"So, how has renovation of your house been going?" Mayleen asked as the two continued to watch the children.

"It's been coming along rather smoothly. The new bedroom and kitchen should both be done within the year." Xavier answered, crossing his leg.

"Do you intend to tell young Abel about your plans?" Mayleen continued to ask.

"Not yet, I still have to run things over with a few higher ups. They might not be the most enthusiastic about me adopting." Xavier said, laughing. "Just as soon as everything goes through, I'll tell him." Xavier explained.

"Where is Abel, anyway?" Xavier asked, scanning the group of children for Abel.

Mayleen looked around as well, before smiling. "Oh, I know where those two are." She stated. She led Xavier to a field not to far away.

"Originally, we weren't ok with Abel running off here, but after a while, it became clear that they loved this field." Mayleen explained as they walked across it.

In the middle of the field was a big Oak tree, and sleeping on it was Abel and Minun. The two rested against each other as they slept, enjoying the cool Fall breeze.

Xavier smiled. "Those two are always together aren't they." He said, watching them sleep.

Mayleen nodded. "Always. I can't think of a single time they've been apart, ever since Abel found that little Minun." She explained. "Even when one of them is sick, the other stays by their side, unwilling to move." She told the head of Genzu Defense.

"What was he doing on the day he met Minun?" Xavier asked, sitting down on the grass.

Mayleen joined him. "Well.. Abel never has gotten along with the kids here... with any of them, actually. I'm sure you've noticed his twitching, and how he can be a little hyper at times?" Mayleen inquired, to which Xavier nodded.

"Well. We've tried to do everything to get the kids to treat Abel like one of their own, but they just insist on bullying him. We're the only orphanage in the area, and no one has ever wanted to adopt Abel, and the kids know it. They know they have the full ability to treat Abel as they please, and no one can stop it." Mayleen explained, a somber look on her face.

"That's what was happening to him, and he ran off in embarrassment. We looked for him for hours, before he and Minun appeared. They hit it off almost immediately, and they protected each other. It was enough that Abel finally started to be happy.

"Abel, and Minun... they're brothers. Not by blood, but most certainly by bond. Those two will continue to grow together, past any limit." Mayleen exclaimed, with a fond smile.

Xavier nodded, finally understanding. ' _Now I understand... he's just like me and Eevee._ ' He thought to himself.

Abel began to wake, opening his eyes to see Xavier and Mayleen conversing next to him.

"Oh! Mr. Xavier and Sister Mayleen! What's up. Are you here to play?!" Abel asked, jumping up quickly. Minun awoke from his sleep as well, seeing Abel jump up and down excited him, and before long, he jumped onto Abel's shoulder.

Xavier laughed. "Yes, yes I am Abel. Come on out, Eevee!" Xavier threw the pokeball high into the air, with the Evolution pokemon coming out to play.

"Ooh, hey Eevee, come on, let's play!" Abel shouted, with Eevee and Minun following the running boy.

Both Xavier and Mayleen smiled as they watched the boy run, before they saw which way they were going. "Hey, don't go that way! You'll get lost there!" And with that, Mayleen and Xavier chased after the child.

 **X.x.X**

The stars shown brightly across the park in Rementano, as people strolled into the field. Park Staff began to set up the Projector and Projection Screen, setting the mood for a wonderful night. Families, couples, and college students began to take their seats, eager to watch the film.

From the outer edge of the group, Iris and Able sat down on a small blanket, with Minun and Emolga at their sides. After having finished eating at the Restaurant, the two had grabbed their pokemon, and left for the park, where the weekly movie would be playing shortly.

"So you try to come here every week?" Iris asked, petting Emolga's head as she looked towards the trainer.

Abel returned Iris' gaze, before looking up towards the glittering sky. "Yea, when Omni first adopted me, they had just begun to do these weekly movies, so he took me and Minun to the park to watch the movie. After that, it just became sort of a tradition." Abel explained, before looking back and giving the champion of Unova a smile. "It always brings a smile to my face." He further explained.

The two continued to converse, before the movie began. "Oh, the movie's starting!" Abel announced, looking towards the screen.

Iris continued to stare at Abel for a few seconds, before she looked towards the movie. Before she frowned.

" _How can someone so nice,_ " She thought, " _Like someone like me, when he knows what I've done?_ "

Very rarely in Iris' life had she met someone so nice. Of course, she hadn't known Abel that long, but she found herself strangely attracted to his charm. Something about him just reminded her of herself.

In truth, Iris was afraid. She was falling for a boy, who knew how harsh she had been to someone he called a friend. And more importantly, she was mortally terrified of said friend.

She had taken part in ruining the lives of five people, all because of childish greed, and promise of power from Oak, and that was a sin she knew could not be forgiven.

Oak... it was only a matter of time before he ruined her, just like he had to everyone who opposed him. She feared him the most. More than any demon.

No, that wasn't true. Oak was a demon, and he had the power to prove it.

 **X.x.X**

Aubree watched the group from afar, smiling at the two. Shortly after Abel and Iris left, she had volunteered to keep an eye on them, just to make sure nothing happened. Caleb had originally volunteered, but after the incident with Max and Bonnie, he was quickly denied.

As far as Aubree was concerned, the two had seemed to get along quite well so far, with the dinner going off without a hitch, and the movie appearing to go smoothly as well.

The Movie was a comedy about a Lucario and a Wobbuffet who went on a journey to save the world from an evil Mandibuzz, who threatened to take over the world.

Both Abel and Iris enjoyed the movie, tears in their eyes from laughter. Similarly, their pokemon had a great time watching the movie. The night was spent with joyful laughter and wheezes.

The movie was actually rather long, and before many of the audience knew it, they had fallen asleep. Aubree had passed out from where she was watching, resting on Alisha as the duo slept.

As for Abel and Iris, they had fallen asleep next to each other, with their pokemon lying on top of them. Abel and Iris' hands were held together.

 **X.x.X**

Abel felt someone shove against his shoulder, and opened his eyes to the sight of a park employee attempting to wake him up.

"Excuse me sir, the movie has ended, time for you and your girlfriend get up." They said with a smile. Abel blushed at the mention of Iris being his girlfriend. He felt his eye begin to twitch, frowning.

' _Danget, gotta pull myself together_ ' Abel thought to himself, before sitting up.

Minun, who was next to him, woke up when he felt his trainer's body shift. The little mouse yawned, stretching itself, before looking over at Abel. It noticed Abel's eye twitching.

"Min?" Minun asked, pointing at Abel's eye.

Abel covered his eye, waving it off. "It's fine, buddy. I just need to take my medicine when we get back." He claimed. Minun frowned, but knew that his brother had everything under control.

Looking over at Iris, Abel put his hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Hey, Iris, wake up." He said.

The Unova champion opened her eyes, looking over at Abel, and smiling. "Hey.. did I fall asleep?" She asked.

Abel laughed, "We both did." He explained, standing up, and holding his hand out. He felt his eye trying to twitch, and with all his might, stopped it. "Here, let me help you up."

Iris, keeping her smile, accepted his hand. "Why thank you."

Abel hoisted her up, a little two strong, by accident. Iris stood up to quickly, tripping over herself. She fell into Abel's arms, who caught her. The two looked at each other, blushing as their faces were so close.

Abel felt his eye trying to twitch like crazy. He quickly helped her up, before backing up and coughing. "Mhm, well, uh. The night is still young, would you care for a walk?" Abel asked, as he looked towards the sky. The stars shined brighter than ever, and the cool winter breeze helped Abel control his twitching.

"I'd love to." Iris said, sensing that something was off with Abel.

Taking his hand again, much to Abel's surprise, the two began to take a walk through the park.

From the distance, Wallis and Emie watched the duo, with two figures behind them. The figures were hooded, and their faces were obscured. One was covered with a black mist.

"There they are. What would you have us do next, Pine?" Emie asked, turning towards the non clouded figure, revealing his identity.

"Stay here, and make sure no one interferes. No random person should be able to see us through the optimal illusion, but anyone with a strong bond or connection will see it. Make sure they can't get through." Pine ordered. Both Emie and Wallis nodded, before walking away.

Pine turned to the clouded figure. "Well, shall we?" The clouded figure nodded, with the two beginning to tail Abel and Iris.

 **X.x.X**

Abel and Iris sat on a bench, watching the ocean waves crash against the beach. Abel looked over towards Iris, as she watched the ocean with a pleasant smile. Her hazel eyes sparkling, reflecting the stars out of them. Abel blushed as he watched her.

He turned his head to find, Minun and Emolga playing in a tree, chasing each other. He smiled, before looking towards Iris.

"So... how was the night?" He asked, feeling his heartbeat start to speed up. He was fighting himself to speak at a normal pace.

Iris looked over to him, her smile entrancing him. "It was wonderful.. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She explained.

Abel looked at her, confused. "Really? I would have thought a champion would have plenty of perks."

Iris sighed. "Normally, yes. But... I've always been busy. Someone calling up on me to do something or another whenever I had free time." She explained. "Those weren't pleasant times."

Abel frowned. "Was it Oak?" He asked.

Iris looked away, mildly shocked. "Y-yes.." She said, ashamed.

Abel looked away for a second, feeling he needed to ask a question. "Why did you hurt Ash? Why were you so cruel?" He asked her, needing to know.

Iris, frowned, her eyes growing teary. "We were just kids..." She started, nearing her breaking point. "Oak manipulated us... all of us. We fell for something that we should never have fallen for. He told us that Ash had done terrible things, and that he didn't care about any of us. He used just enough 'evidence' for most of us to believe him. He promised us things we could never dream of. He promised us that if we did this one thing, we could reach our goals, like we all dreamed of." She explained.

"I got special training with Lance because Oak put in a good word for me, not long after everything went down. Misty got the chance to travel the world, searching for powerful water type masters as well as pokemon. Brock was given enough scholarships to complete his classes with no Debt. Dawn, and May were given even more publicity, enough to reach famous heights. Cilan's restaurant was put on the map, and became world famous. Everyone got what they wanted." She explained further.

Abel looked at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

"After he had us hooked, Oak began to request more favors, in turn for more 'rewards'. We became blinded by these for quite some time. May, and Misty were hit the worst, and then May got Drew involved.. They're completely different people now, blinded by fame and power." Iris explained.

"Once, Brock tried to refuse one of Oak's requests... he was in the hospital for taking a 'tumble down the stairs' for a week. By that point, any doubt was replaced by fear.. whoever is in charge of Oak.. gave him enormous power. And I'm terrified of getting near him, let alone his pokemon." She said.

"But to top it off, I came here only to learn that, Oak lied to us from the very start! Ash is the same person he was all those years ago, and I helped ruin him and his friends! I'm the one that barred him from entering Unova at all, let alone the pokemon league! I'm no better than Oak." Iris finally broke down, tears streaming down her face.

Abel frowned at the champion, with Emolga and Minun by their trainer's sides at this point.

Abel wanted to comfort the girl, but he wasn't sure what to do. He looked over, and saw a flower cart in the distance. He looked over to Minun, who jumped on his shoulder.

Iris was so preoccupied with her shame, that she didn't even see the trainer walk over to the flower cart. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up, seeing Abel standing to her side, his hands behind his back.

"Iris... I know that you think you're a terrible person, and maybe in the past, you were, if only for a short moment. But you should never compare yourself to Oak." He told her, beginning to feel his body twitch, and his fear with what he was about to do wasn't helping.

"But... You're a better person than you think you are... You.. you've shown Ash some form of kindness, and you might not even realize it... but.. when you helped Max find us... it showed Ash that you weren't all that terrible... and the girls in the group... they helped... they helped me prepare for this date, knowing that it was you... they believe in second chances... Ash believes in second chances... I believe in second chances.." He told her, trying desperately to control his talking.

Iris felt herself blush from Abel's words, wiping away her tears, before she could say anything. Abel pulled his hands from behind his back, revealing a white rose. Her blush got deeper and wider.

"Iris, I know we've only truly met today, and I no I have no chance with someone as amazing as you.. heck I know this date in itself was more of a pity date, but know that I truly do like you, more than you know. You're beautiful, and your talent in pokemon exceeds many, including the other champions! I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you when I saw you in Unova, and my glee knew no bounds when I found out you were going to be in the tournament. Watching you battle is like I'm in an entirely different world." Abel confessed, clenching onto the rose, using all his power to talk steady.

By this point, Iris' blush couldn't get any deeper, with her heart pounding in her chest. The feelings she had felt for Abel as the night had progressed were skyrocketing right now. Most guys she had ever tried to date were only interested in her status and money, but Abel liked her for her, and she knew it. All he wanted was to impress her, and she could feel he had already succeeded.

"This rose is for you Iris, in Genzu, boys would give a white rose to a girl they love, its a promise, a promise they'll always be there for the girl they love whenever they need them, a promise that he'll protect her no matter what. A red rose is a marriage proposal, its considered a important and sacred thing in Genzu, even the Pokemon do it." Abel explained, handing the rose out to her delicately.

To the side of them, Minun handed the rose over to Emolga. The two had grown to like each other as the date had went on, and Minun felt himself growing more attached to the flying squirrel, and likewise. Minun handed the rose to the Flying Squirrel, taking a bow as he did. Emolga blushed hard.

Iris accepted the rose, holding his in her hands, a tear coming down her eye.

"I know you don't like us in that way, and I accept that. After all, I'm just a trainer with a disability; as it stands, It's taking every ounce of my power to not break down and let my hyper active body take over. But, just know, if you ever need a friend, or anyone to listen, I'll be there. Always. I know Ash will be there for you too, you just need to talk to him." Abel said.

Abel and Minun closed their eyes, the brothers waiting to be let down, they were hoping gently. What happened next surprised them.

Emolga nuzzled up to Minun, with the electric mouse blushing wildly. Before long, he returned the favor, nuzzling Emolga back.

Abel felt Iris hug him, and opened his eyes, to see Iris smiling at him, with a crazy blush.

"Abel, you give yourself too little credit. You're one of the bravest and nicest guys I've ever met. I don't care if you're hyper, it makes you more charming to me. And you're a hero! This city admires you just like Pallet admired Ash! Most boys, they only wanted me for my money and fame, but you. You saw me for something different. You asked me out because you admired me for me, and you wanted to prove yourself.

Iris put her arms around Abel's neck, careful not to damage the rose given to her.

Abel put his arms around Iris' waste, following her lead. Emolga and Minun jumped from their spot, eying their trainers intently, waiting for their big moment.

Minun couldn't help but be proud of his brother; a tear going down his face.

Abel and Iris looked at each other, their eyes sparkling under the starry sky.

"Abel" Iris started, "You proved yourself to me, and more." And with that, the two went to kiss.

"Abel Omni, adoptive son of Xavier Omni, just who we were looking for!" Pine's voice rang out, surprising the duo as well of their pokemon, they looked over quickly, to see both Pine and the cloudy figure, who were staring them down.

"Uh, do I know you?" Abel asked, staring the two down with a bored look.

Pine chuckled, "Oh, excuse me, where are my manners. I am Professor Pine, of the Laneno Region. You might know me from 'Justin'" Pine said with an over exaggerated pose.

Abel looked at him, still confused, before the name finally rang a bell, and his mouth opened in shock. "You're the one that banned Justin and Caleb, just like Oak did!" Abel announced in shock.

Pine clapped his hands. "Exactly! I am indeed that person! Oak is actually a rather good friend of mine. Well, I guess accomplice would be better, wouldn't it, Oak?" Pine stated, looking over to the cloudy figure next to him.

Oak pulled his hood down, with the black gasses fading away. Oak grinned at Abel and Iris, with Abel getting into a defensive stance.

"I don't know why you two are here, but I want nothing to do with you. Come on, Iris." Abel declared, grabbing Iris' hand, and attempting to leave. When he felt resistance, he turned around, to see Iris frozen in fear. Her eyes were wide open, and she was trembling.

Oak grinned maliciously. "Ah yes, Iris. I was looking for you."I never got to talk to you about your little show during round two.." Oak said with his grin not faltering. He took a step forward, only for Abel, Minun, and Emogla to jump in front of Iris.

"What do you want?" Abel demanded, refusing to move from his spot.

Oak raised his hands above his head, with his cocky smile still present. "Nothing, nothing, I just wanted to give you a proposition." Oak claimed, walking forward a little.

"Your father, Xavier; he's been a thorn in my side ever since this tournament started, and I need some leverage to convince your father to listen to me." Oak stated. Abel and Iris continued to stare him down, not saying a word.

"I need you, Abel, to help me. Staying with Ash will only bring you down. Me? I can give you everything you've ever wanted. Money, power, I can make you the champion of this region as soon as the tournament is over." Oak told Abel, within arms reach of the boy.

Abel looked at him, scowling by this point. His arm began to twitch, not having the composure to keep himself in check.

Oak averted his eyes to Abel's arm, his eyes widening. "Oh right, your file said you have a disability with your body.." Oak said, extending his hand.

"If you join me... I can help you find the cure... you'll never twitch another day in your life." Oak claimed with a grin.

Abel's eyes widened, not sure what to say. "You can do that?" He asked.

"I can do anything boy, just say it, and it's yours." Oak told him, his arm still extended.

Abel sat there, conflicted. His eyes wandered behind him, Iris was still frozen in fear. He looked down, seeing his brother sparking in anger. He looked back up, grinning.

"Anything?" He asked, Minun looked back at him in shock, as did Iris.

Oak smirked, knowing he had him. "Anything."

Abel extended his hand. "Alright." He said, he went to shake his hand, only to smack Oak's hand away, surprising the two professors.

Abel took Iris, finally able to drag her away, with the electric types following suit. "Then go away. Leave me, Iris, Dad, and Ash all alone. We don't want anything to do with you." Abel exclaimed, smiling to himself as he walked away.

Oak sighed. "Guess we gotta do this the hard way." He extended his hand, a black mist appearing.

Abel continued to walk, until he smacked into a barrier. He held his nose in pain, before he and Iris looked up, noticing a black dome had appeared out of nowhere.

"Abel, Abel are you ok?!" Iris asked him, finally snapping back to her senses. She turned around, seeing Oak and Pine facing the two, pokeballs in their hands.

"Last chance, boy." Oak demanded, anger in his eyes. "You either join me, or you will feel my wrath. Last. Chance." Oak threatened, his eyes flaring black.

Iris began to shudder in fear, looking towards Abel, who wasn't even shaking anymore. "Abel?" She called out to him.

Abel closed his eyes, sighing, before he tapped one of his pokeballs. In a flash, Oak felt his stomach slammed into by Abel's Sceptile, the Leaf Blade sending Oak flying.

Oak landed against the ground, and with a grunt, got up. He did more than scowl at Abel.

Now, Oak was down right furious. He practically launched his pokeball into the air, revealing his Dragonite. The Dragonite was covered in dark aura, and it's pupils were blackened out.

Pine, smiling, tossed his pokeball into the air, revealing an Aerodactyl. It had the same aura as Dragonite. The two stared Abel and Iris down, ready to take them down.

"Hurricane." Oak said quietly, gritting his teeth.

Dragonite launched the powerful wind attack, blasting Abel's Sceptile in one quick motion. Sceptile wasn't able to take the withstand the powerful attack, and was swept off his feet. He smashed into Abel, with the two smashing against the barrier.

"Abel!" Iris screamed.

 **X.x.X**

Aubree jumped up, wide awake, in a panic. Alisha looked at her in confusion, as Aubree jumped up, clutching her chest, looking around.

She noticed the movie was already over, and any people left were simply walking around. There was no sight of Abel or Iris.

"Come on Alisha, let's go!" She called out, with her and her Absol rushing off to find the Abel and Iris.

 **X.x.X**

Iris helped Abel up, who was groaning in pain. His Sceptile was barely standing by this point, breathing heavily.

"Return Sceptile, you've done all you can." Abel said, returning the Ghetto pokemon. He looked over towards Oak and Pine.

"Alright, now. I'm angry too." Abel stated. He grabbed the remaining pokeballs he had on him, releasing his Tyrantrum and Talonflame. Minun jumped in between the two pokemon, sparks flying in anger.

Iris, now enraged herself, called for Emolga, and throwing out her Haxorus.

Abel, Iris, and Oak and Pine were locked into a stare off, nobody daring to make a move.

Abel made the first move. "Talonflame, to the skies! Tyrantrum, Dragon Dance! Minun, thunderbolt onto Dragonite!" Abel called out, with his pokemon obeying the commands.

"Emolga, hidden power onto Aerodactyl!" Iris shouted, joining the fight.

Emolga and Minun launched their attacks, while Talonflame got into position and Tyrantrum charged up it's power and speed.

Aerodactyl dodged the attack, while Dragonite took the Thunderbolt, barely even flinching.

"Hyper Beam!" Both Oak and Pine called out to, launching the super charged attacks at their pokemon. With one quick call, everyone dodged the attacks, albeit barely. Tyrantrum himself dodging only thanks to his speed boost.

"Hit them hard Tyrantrum! Use Head Smash!" Abel called out, launching his fist into the air. Tyrantrum lowered it's head, charging towards the enemy. He jumped into the air, smashing into Dragonite.

The mighty dragon flew into the ground, skidding to a halt, before launching itself back towards Tyrantrum.

The Dinosaur met the Dragon, the two locked into combat.

"Beat that Dinosaur down, Aerodactyl! Steel Wing!" Pine commanded. Aerodactyl's wings gained a steel gleam, and he flew towards Tyrantrum.

"Match it's Steel Wing with your own, Talonflame!" Abel shouted. Talonflame matched Aerodactyl's attack, meeting the the Fossil head on. The two birds were locked into combat, each fighting for dominance in the sky.

Emolga, in an attempt to help Talonflame take control of the skys, rushed Aerodactyl with a Wild Charge.

Aerodactyl, moving quickly, used Agility to get out of the way, shocking Emolga. Talonflame barely had time to get out, before it got clipped by Emolga's attack. Talonflame was unable to keep in the air, before it began to lose altitude, crashed into the ground. Areodactyl took advantage of Talonflame's damage, and smashed into Talonflame with a Steel Wing.

Aerodactyl relinquished it's hold of Talonflame, revealing the pokemon to be fainted.

Abel scowled in pain, before returning the bird.

 **X.x.X**

Aubree and Alisha ran through the park, looking for Abel and Iris. She couldn't explain why, but she knew there was something wrong.

She burst through a few of the trees, seeing a giant, thin black dome in the middle of the park, and everyone was ignoring it. She ran towards the dome, putting her hands against the barrier.

When she looked closer, she saw Abel and Iris locked into combat with both Oak and Pine, and it wasn't looking good.

"Someone, help! Anyone!" Aubree called out.

"What's the matter?" A man ran up, worried for the two.

"What do you mean? Can't you see what's happening here?!" Aubree exclaimed, looking back and forth between the man and the barrier.

The man looked at her in confusion. "Maybe you should go to a hospital, there's nothing here." He said, thinking badly of Aubree, before he walked away from the duo.

Aubree looked back at the dome, wondering what to do, before getting an idea.

"Justin! I'll go find Justin, and Ash! They'll know what to do!" She declared, running off. Before she could, Wallis and Emie blocked their path.

"Sorry missy, you appear to have seen to much." Wallis claimed, releasing a Weavile from it's pokeball.

Emie nodded, grinning. "I always enjoy this part." She claimed, releasing a Dusknoir.

Aubree looked towards the two in fear, before she hopped onto Alisha. "Step on it!" She pleaded, with Alisha nodding, taking off. The two sped off, doing their best to avoid Wallis and Emie.

"After them!" Wallis demanded, with the two giving chase. Aubree and Alisha sped out of the park, looking desperately for the group. She sped for the pokemon center, hoping they would be there.

Wallis and Emie gave their chase, before Aubree rushed through a crowd of people, hoping to lose them.

The two stopped in their tracks, looking towards each other.

"There's too many people. We'll never be able to do anything without attracting too much attention." Emie stated. Wallis nodded in agreement, before the duo began to walk away.

"Hey, did she say Justin?"

 **X.x.X**

Ash, Serena, and everyone else sat inside the pokemon center, waiting for their pokemon to be healed from earlier training. They were watching the snow outside, conversing.

"I wonder how Abel's date with Iris is going?" Bonnie questioned, taking a sip of coffee.

Ash grinned. "I still can't believe that this all happened. I hope it's all going well." He commented. It was then that Aubree and Alisha burst through the door. Everyone looked her in shock, with her flustered look and Alisha panting.

The young trainer looked at them, with fear in her eyes. "Come quick! Abel and Iris are in trouble!"

 **X.x.X**

Dragonite and Tyrantrum continued their battle for dominance, with Tyrantrum slowly but surely starting to lose it's ground. Dragonite was just too strong.

Abel was beginning to sweat. "We have to take care of that Dragonite!" He exclaimed. He looked towards Minun. "Minun, help Tyrantrum out!" He pleaded. Minun nodded, and ran off to aid his friend.

Before he could reach it, he narrowly avoided Aerodactyl's Rock Tomb, which blocked him off from the fighting beasts. Aerodactyl landed right on top of Minun, roaring at the mouse.

Minun growled back, refusing to show fear. Emolga landed next to him, winking at Emolga, who nodded.

"Strike them into the air with Stone Edge!" Pine commanded. Aerodactyl smashed his feet into the ground, with stone pillars beginning to rise at a rapid rate towards the Electric Pokemon.

Nodding at each other, Emolga flew into the air, with Minun clinging onto her feet. The two glided past the powerful attack, before Minun launched himself off of Emolga, and began rapidly hopping off the rocks, gaining momentum.

Both Emolga and Minun began to speed up, using Wild Charge together to attack Aerodactyl.

The Fossilized pokemon began to fly away, with that being it's only option. Unfortunately for the monster, even it's Agility couldn't save it from being hit on the back by Emolga's Wild Charge, sending it to the ground. Minun soon reached the duo, helping Emolga, by striking Aerodactyl with Emolga. Their combined efforts were enough to slam Aerodactyl into the ground, leaving a crater in it's wake.

The two jumped off, leaving Aerodactyl laying on the ground, paralyzed.

Pine grunted in anger, before looking towards Oak. "Your powers are failing us, Oak."

Oak didn't budge, still locked into combat with the powerful Dinosaur.

Abel grinned, looking towards Iris. "Now's our chance to win this! Let's do it!" He said, lifting Iris' spirits. She nodded with him, with the two looking back towards the battle.

"Thunderbolt!" The two chanted, with their Electric Pokemon firing the powerful attacks towards Dragonite.

The powerful dragon grunted in pain as the double electric attack struck him. Seeing his chance, Tyrantrum used the last of his power to push Dragonite back. Finally, the pain was too much to bear, and Dragonite lost his strength, being pushed until his back was slammed against the barrier. Dragonite fell to the ground, no longer able to stand.

Tyrantrum roared in victory, as Emolga and Minun chanted in victory.

Abel and Iris smiled, and hugged, before blushing, and separating.

Oak, in his anger, turned around, smashing his pokeball against the ground. Pine stayed silent, closing his eyes.

"We did it Iris, we did it!" Abel celebrated, grabbing her hand, and dancing. His hyperness finally began to catch up to him, and he couldn't help but dance in victory. Iris could only giggle at Abel as he danced in victory.

While the two were celebrating, Oak extended his hand, sending the aura towards Dragonite. "Get up, we're not done until I say we're done."

Dragonite rose to his feet, becoming enraged, before looking towards the opposing pokemon.

"Wipe them out, Earthquake!" Oak shouted. Dragonite flew towards them, before grabbing Tyrantrum's head, and smashing it towards the ground.

Abel and Iris stopped, before looking towards the dragon in panic.

Dragonite slammed his feet onto the ground with all his weight, creating a massive earthquake, effecting both pokemon in trainer.

Emolga tried to fly up, before her foot got caught inbetween the cracks. Minun did his best to avoid the attack, but like the others, fell to the attack. Tyrantrum was knocked out the second Dragonite started the attack.

Abel and Iris did their best to stay steady, before a shaking platform flung Abel a few feet away, with him landing on his back. Iris got her leg stuck in between the ground, and was stuck in place.

Iris looked on in fear, as Dragonite stared them down, and Pine helped Aerodactyl up.

"Now... I need you, Abel, but you had to make everything difficult! And you." Oak said, staring down Iris, who was holding onto Emolga.

"You... you betrayed me! You should no better! And then.. you help this child, all for what?! Pathetic love?! You could have had it all.. but now? I think it's time for you to disappear!" Oak yelled, with Pine following his lead.

"Hyper Beam! Aim for that pathetic girl! End her life!" Oak demanded.

Dragonite and Aerodactyl readied the super charged attack, readying to kill Iris.

Iris did her best to try and get free of the platform. No matter what she did, she was unable to get free. After continuous struggling, she gave up. All she could do is accept her fate.

"I'm sorry.. Abel.." Iris said, closing her eyes.

Abel got up, looking around and holding his head. He looked over, seeing Tyrantrum and Minun down and out, with Minun trying is best to look up. He looked over to see both Oak and Pine's pokemon charging up a Hyper Beam. He then saw Iris trapped; he put two and two together.

"No, no, no!" Abel shouted, getting up and running towards them.

"Fire!" Oak yelled. The two powerful pokemon fired the Hyper Beams, aiming to kill her.

Iris opened her eyes, and screamed. Time seemed to slow down for the four people, as Abel jumped in front of her. All anyone could do was watch As Abel braced himself for the attack, and was blasted with the Hyper Beams. The attacks, being so large, completely consumed Abel, but it was enough to shield Iris.

The attack lasted for a solid two minutes, before the attack ended, and the lights faded. Iris stared with tears in her eyes, as Abel fell to the ground. His cloths were torn and burned, and his body was charred completely. He landed with a thud.

"ABEL!" Iris screamed, finally pulling her leg out of the ground, desperate to help Abel. Minun could only sit there, unable to move as he watched his brother fall.

Oak sighed. "Well, this complicates things... Oh well. Aim at her again, I won't let this save her." He taunted, with his Dragon nodding, taking the time to recharge.

Abel sat there, immobile, as Iris picked him up, holding her in her arms.

"Why, Abel? Why did you do that?!" Iris demanded as she embraced the boy.

Abel smiled, gasping for breath as he sat there. "Friends... help friends..." He blurted out, finally closing his eyes.

Iris held him, putting her ear to his heart. It was still beating, but slowly. All Iris could do was sob, as she had no idea what to do.

Minun was still paralyzed from watching what had just happened. Then, he snapped.

Minun looked towards Oak and Pine, a fire burning in his eyes. Minun let out the most ferocious roar he could, and he charged down the Professors with a Wild Charge.

Oak watched as the mouse ran at them. "Hold. Blast that little rat away as well. Let's make it Ironic. Hit it with a Thunder." Oak exclaimed cockily.

Dragonite nodded, releasing the super Electric Type move off. It struck Minun, making him grunt in pain. However, Minun didn't stop moving. If anything it made him run faster.

Minun was going to make them pay, no matter what.

Slowly, but surely, the Electric energy began to condense and consume Minun. Oak began to sweat from slight fear, watching as the attack seemed to get more and more powerful.

"I.. I don't think that's a Wild Charge." Pine said, beginning to back away in fear.

"Of course it's not.. it's... it's.." Oak stammered. "A Volt Tackle."

Both Oak and Pine called out to their pokemon. "Stop that Minun! Don't let it reach us!" They shouted. Dragonite consumed himself with a Dragon Rush as Aerodactyl formed a Steel Wing.

The two beasts met Minun head on, with neither side giving in. They put the rest of their power into this last attack.

Minun felt himself starting to be pushed back by the powerful pokemon. He knew that the only way he was going to win this was if he used every last ounce of his power, but he didn't know what would happen to him after that.

He didn't care.

Minun was going to avenge his brother, at all costs.

Minun put the last of his power into the Volt Tackle. Slowly, Minun began to push back Dragonite and Aerodactyl. Even though the two were powerhouses, the battle had left them more exhausted than it had Minun, and before too long the two pokemon were blown back.

They smashed into both Oak and Pine, forcing them into the side of the dome barrier. Before either could react, Minun ran into them at full force, creating a massive explosion.

Iris watched in awe as Minun performed the unique attack, then watched in horror as Minun was flung back from the explosion. Almost poetically, he landed right next to Abel, with the brothers down for the count.

Oak and Pine got up, feeling the full effects of the attack as they stared down the competition.

Pine looked towards Oak. "Quick, power up our pokemon again. They're out of pokemon!" Pine insisted, but Oak shook his head.

"I'm out of power, as it stands this barrier will go down shortly. We must retreat for now." Oak explained with a dissatisfied look.

Pine grunted, but returned Aerodactyl, complying with Oak. The two covered themselves with their hoods, and Oak took the barrier down. They quickly made their exit, disappearing in the shadows.

 **X.x.X**

Aubree, Ash, and everyone else ran through the park, desperately looking for Iris and Aubree. When they finally got there, the dome that Aubree had described was gone, as was Oak and Pine. All that lay there were a few people who had seen both Iris and Abel appear out of thin air.

Speaking of Iris and Abel, Iris held a broken and burned Abel in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Minun lay next to Abel, looking in no better condition.

The Crew ran down the hill, coming to a stop at the two.

"Abel?!" Ash near shouted, kneeling next to his friend. "Abel, what happened?!" Ash asked frantically.

Abel opened his eyes, seeing everyone surrounding him. He said nothing; only smiled, before he closed his eyes one last time.

"Abel? Abel?!" Iris shouted, putting her ear next to his chest. There was no heartbeat.

Frantically, Iris began to give Abel CPR, desperately trying to get his heart to beat again.

Ash got up, his eyes flaring with Aura, searching for traces of Oak. To his surprise, there was nothing. No traces of anyone, for that matter. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Even Abel and Iris' aura was without trace.

Ash shook it off, before turning to everyone. "Call the Hospital, quick!" He asserted. Justin nodded, quickly getting out his Xtransceiver, and calling for help.

A few yards away, the white rose Abel had given Iris lay on the ground, untouched from the tides of battle.

 **Chapter End~**

* * *

 ** _J/M Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Dark Past._**

 ** _Chapter ~ Jungle Escapades! Pull through_** ** _, Aubree!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Calm Before the Storm.  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Perfect Team?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Mew Plays Match Maker?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Ash and Abel vs The Legendary Duo!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ A Battle Interrupted_**

 ** _Rainbows Arc:_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Divided_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Franklin's Wrath  
_**

 ** _Chapter ~ Caleb's Intervention_**

 ** _Chapter ~ I Speak to Ghosts, So What?!_**

 ** _Chapter ~ The Power of The Psychic_**

 _ **Chapter ~ Burning Emotions  
**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter ~ Top Tier Trainer  
**_**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter ~ Talent**_**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter ~ Rainbows**_**_


End file.
